El Rey Diamante
by Angelus24
Summary: Luego de la caída y destrucción del último de los crueles Diamantes las gemas en el Homeworld se ven incapaces de sostener su sociedad por lo que deciden traer al hijo de Rose para convertirlo en su nuevo "Diamante" y que este mantenga el orden en su mundo. ¿Podrá el pequeño Steven superar las pruebas y problemas que traen ser un rey intergaláctico? [Contiene ligero Stevonnie]
1. El deseo de Diamante Rosa

**Buenas fandom de Steven Universe en español. Permitanme dar unos detalles extra sobre la historia que leeran acontinuación, primero que nada, esta historia se posiciona tras un hipotetico final de Steven Universe así que podria considerarsele como un final alternativo al que eventualmente tendra la serie (como el final aun parece estar muy distante, he tenido que construir el ambiente del supuesto final basandome en teorias que a mi parecer son acertadas, en predicciones y una teoria propia de la cual hablare más tarde).**

 **Segundo, debido a lo poco que sabemos sobre la cultura, tecnologia y sociedad de las gemas he tenido que ahorrarme unos cuantos detalles respecto al Homeworld (planeta natal) de las gemas; tales como su arquitectura.**

 **Tercero, nunca me han gustado los OC y como no quiero quedar como ridiculo más tarde (conforme avance el show) así que por eso evitare crear nuevas especies de gemas a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.**

 **Cuarto, este es un fic principalmente romantico y aunque Connie x Steven no son la pareja principal de esta historia no tengo la más minima intención de hacer quedar mal a Connie, (como se tiende a hacer en estos fics) solo por el hecho de que pienso que es muy tonto. Tratare de conservar a los personajes lo más IC que me sea posible así como las situaciones.**

 **Creo que es todo lo que hace falta decir. Disfrutenlo n_n.**

 **Capitulo 1: El deseo de Diamante Rosa**

Era difícil describir con un palabras y mucho más calificar con un número el nivel de satisfacción que inundaba la mente del joven Steven Quartz Universe, y es que el pequeño hibrido tenía todas las razones que el mundo o el universo podían proporcionarle para sentirse el ser vivo más afortunado, importante y feliz del cosmos, si es que no lo era realmente. ¿Pero por donde empezar a hacer memoria de todos estos acontecimientos? "Je, ha sido un año bastante agitado…" Pensó sintiendo gracia.

Primero había que mencionar el pequeño hecho de que la ancestral guerra que se libraba entre las gemas del planeta madre y las rebeldes gemas de cristal había finalmente llegado a su fin luego de milenios de intensa batalla, finalmente la Tierra estaba para siempre a salvo y en paz… Al menos de amenazas extraterrestres. Y todo esto había sido posible gracias al heroico esfuerzo de las piedras rebeldes y la contribución de un único hibrido; pero contar semejante historia tomaría varios días… así que los detalles el joven Steven prefería solo guardárselos para sí.

También habría que considerar el hecho de que el jovencito había descubierto que era un ser único y especial, o mejor dicho, era más especial y único de lo que todos habían pensado, pues el tiempo y el destino habían desvelado que erróneamente era nombrado con el apellido Quartz, siendo la piedra en el medio de su ser no un Cuarzo Rosa sino un mal interpretado Diamante Rosa, una piedra tan única, tan especial que de ella solo se hallaba en existencia una entre todas las gemas del universo.

Todavia recordaba cuán grande e insólita había sido el momento en que tamaño descubrimiento le fue revelado… Eso fue cuando-

*Buzzz* *Buzzz* -Uuuh… abejita misteriosa… -Dijo Steven mientras la mortífera abeja se posaba sobre su nariz, la sonrisa del chico no se borró pero tampoco movió ni un solo musculo.

-¡Steven! –Gritó su mejor amiga mientras veía a la abejita en su nariz. –No muevas ni un solo musculo, hay una abeja en tu nariz.

Ah Connie era linda cuando gritaba lo que era obvio.

-Aguanta un momento… *Fuuuu* -Connie sopló suavemente esperando que la abeja se alejara volando.

Steven tenía una mala tendencia, a veces, llegaba a pensar en cosas que nada tenían que ver con el detonante que iniciaba esos pensamientos, fue así como la visión de la abejita terca y la sensación de la brisa de primavera hizo que Steven pensara en aquello que había sido definitivamente lo mejor del resultado de sus aventuras; había hecho muchas amigas últimamente, todas gemas que en su mayoría fueron enemigos jurados y como en un cuento de hadas ahora todas ellas eran felices y vivían juntas en armonía; desde la poderosa Jasper hasta la vengativa Lapis, todas ahora eran solo grandes amigas viviendo en la tierra bajo el nombre de una organización. Las Crystal Gems.

*Buzz* La pequeña abeja dejó su nariz haciendo que Connie se limpiara el sudor de su frente *Fiuu…* -Esa fue una llamada cercana, ¿no crees? –Preguntó sonriente.

-Steven Universe por siempre y para siempre burlando a la muerte. –Steven frunció el ceño mostrando su cara de tipo duro… que era algo así como ver a un terrier queriendo actuar rudo.

-Jeje, ¿puedes recordarme en que parte del capitulo me quede? –Connie se reacomodo al lado de Steven mientras revisaba el libro que hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo.

-Am… Ah… -Había disfrutado tanto del maravilloso día que se había perdido de la lectura de su querida amiga "demonios ahora si metí la pata, tengo que responder algo y se va a dar cuenta de que no le he estado prestando atención durante la ultima hora." –Don Quijote estaba apunto de descubrir que todo este tiempo había estado viviendo un mundo de fantasía.

-Steven estoy leyendo Twilight. –Connie arqueó las cejas.

-Becca estaba apunto de descubrir que todo este tiempo había estado viviendo un mundo de fantasía.

-Mm… volveré a leer el capitulo desde el principio. -De cualquier manera le gustaba mucho ese capitulo.

"No deja de sorprenderme lo bueno que soy para cubrirme de situaciones como esta." Pensó Steven sonriendo por como se había salido con la suya.

Steven permaneció con su vista a lo alto viendo pasar las nubes recostado contra su espalda y con sus manos bajo su nuca; el suave roce de la cobija bajo su cuerpo, la agradable brisa de primavera y la encantadora voz de su amada narrando junto a él… Steven no podía imaginar algo mejor que esto ni nada tan hermoso como esta sensación que sentía en esta condición, para él el estar en este momento en este lugar era lo mejor de estar vivo, el lujo definitivo que la vida podía ofrecerle.

Pronto su consciencia empezó a sucumbir contra tanta relajación obligándolo a caer dormido ahí mismo.

-Fue entonces cuando… -Connie detuvo su lectura al notar que su oyente había caído vencido por el sueño. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo inconsciente, ese rostro tan suave y lleno de buenos sentimientos, aun dormido el chico emanaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y bondad que, sin darle largas al asunto, encantaba a la jovencita. –Dulces sueños mi diamante en bruto. –Susurró dulcemente dándose la libertad de acercarse al durmiente para besar su frente.

-¡STEVEN! –Llamó una voz familiar con un grito. El hecho de ser atrapada en medio de una situación intima hizo que Connie se detuviera a solo momentos de rozar con sus labios al chico evitando contacto visual con la recién llegada por vergüenza.

-¡Wuooh! ¿Qué- Que…? –Steven se levantó de golpe pues aun no estaba tan profundamente dormido. –Oh… Lapis ¿Qué sucede? –Rascó su ojo con una de sus manos, aun atontado por el sueño.

-Tenemos una gran emergencia en el Portal galáctico y te necesitamos allá. –Dijo Lapis con una notable seriedad marcada en su rostro. A propósito ella se hallaba volando a poca altura y a corta distancia de la pareja.

-Em… -Steven miró a Connie perezosamente y entonces se centró en Lapis. –¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?

Lapis frunció el ceño. –Si Steven, ahora mismo. –Decidió no seguir aguardando a su respuesta abalanzándose con sus alas para envolverlo entre ambos brazos desde su espalda, sujetándolo firmemente del estómago.

-Hey, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? –Preguntó Connie antes de que Lapis empezara a volar de regreso.

-¿Puede ir con nosotros Lapis? –Preguntó Steven sintiéndose ansioso.

-Me temo que no podrá ser esta vez, nos encontraremos con gemas del homeworld y ellas… bueno no creo que reciban bien la presencia de los humanos. –Dijo con toda la delicadeza posible.

-¡Uoh! –Suspiró Steven con asombro. -¡Las gemas del planeta natal! ¿Vienen para compartir sus secretos de la inmortalidad con la humanidad?

-…Lo dudo Steven… -Respondió Lapis rodando los ojos.

 _-_ Bueno igualmente quiero saludarlas. Adios Connie, nos vemos después. –Despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Adios, cuídate mucho y no bajes la guardia con esas loquillas.

-No lo har-

Lapis no siguió esperando y bajó en picada desde el risco junto al faro que era residencia de Ronaldo.

-WAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! – La velocidad hacía su efecto sobre el niño como sentía que la piel se le iba hacía atrás, disfrutaba mucho cuando Lapis hacía esto. –¡Wuoooh! –Se detuvieron de golpe en la entrada a la casa de la playa. –Hogar dulce hogar. –Declaró Steven entrando y corriendo hacía el portal.

[ **Portal galáctico** ]

La luz dejo el portal tras la aparición de Steven y Lapis al ancestral centro de transporte. Al instante notó que todas las cristal Gems se hallaban reunidas aquí claramente esperando por su llegada pues las miradas de todas se centraron en él apenas entró en el lugar.

-Steven, ven por favor. –Llamó Garnet. -Necesitamos que escuches esto. –Garnet se hizo a un lado revelando que tras las cristal gems se hallaban varias gemas del Homeworld, Steven pudo distinguir desde su lugar a un zafiro, un Jasper y un Amethys (según la forma correspondiente de esta especie).

Steven asintió mostrándose lo más serio que podía al acercarse al grupo seguido de Lapis, por la forma de hablar de Garnet y la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de sus amigas entendía que la situación era grave de alguna forma, inclusive Amethys con todo lo locuaz que era en estos momentos estaba en completo silencio.

Dio pasos lentos hasta ponerse al lado de Garnet y delante de la zafiro. Ahora que estaba más cerca podia ver que de hecho habían más gemas con ella, además de los dos guardianes que le acompañaban también habían ocho rubíes mejorados con miembros mecánicos.

-Steven Universe… -La zafiro realizó un saludo respetuoso levantando ligeramente su falda e inclinando la cabeza. –Por favor escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

-…Ok… -Steven no sabía que esperar, pero debía de ser algo malo.

-Decidimos seguir el consejo que nos dio la última vez que visito nuestro mundo.

-¡Eso es genial! –Steven no sé molesto en tratar de ocultar su emoción y con estrellas en sus ojos pasó a decir. -¿Cómo les va? ¿Les agrada ser libres? ¿Han venido aquí para hacer las paces con la huma-?

Las palabras de Steven se detuvieron de golpe como sintió la mano de Garnet tomar su hombro con delicadeza, volteó para ver a la gema que consideraba como su madre. Ella solo lo observó, pero Steven entendió que debía de tranquilizarse y perplejo retomó su mirada hacía la zafiro.

-Nos fue bien… los primeros 10 segundos… -El zafiro desvió su mirada del chico a un punto cualquiera del área.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Creo que será mejor si lo observa usted mismo. Le suplico que me acompañe al Homeworld.

*-¡Se lo suplicamos!* Dijeron en unísono los rubíes algo que fue mal visto por los soldados de mayor rango delante de ellos. Estos reaccionaron con sudor y temblorosos.

-Los acompañaremos… -Steven vio a las Crystal Gems esperando que apoyaran su súbita y nada pensada respuesta. -¿verdad?

-Así es Steven, las acompañaremos. –Pearl parecía decidida a ver por si misma lo que fuera que no le estaban diciendo ahí mismo.

Sin más que decir las gemas de la Tierra siguieron a las demás al portal que las guiaría al Homeworld y mientras hacían así los recuerdos de aquella ocasión en la que habían conocido el planeta natal de las gemas vinieron súbitamente a su mente.

 ** _"FLASHBACK"_**

Eso fue hace solo un día, en la sala magna del ultimo de los diamantes, donde se había librado la batalla más importante y decisiva que alguna vez habían afrontado las Crystal Gems y su rebelión, donde la más poderosa de sus fusiones se batió a duelo con la más poderosa de las gemas. Alcanzando la victoria con el más heroico de sus esfuerzos y con la más poderosa de sus armas, el pequeño hijo de Rose.

En ese lugar las gemas del planeta natal se reunieron para brindar apoyo a su cruel gobernante solo para encontrarse con la destrucción del cruel tirano, quedándose inmóviles delante de los victoriosos libertadores, viéndose incapaces de descifrar que hacer ahora.

*-¡Ya no queda ningún diamante!* Gritaron unos.

*-NO HAY PROPOSITO* Dijeron otros a punto de entrar en pánico.

*¿A quién serviremos ahora?*

-¡A nadie! –El grito de Perla hizo que la multitud se girara hacía las cristal gems, paradas en lo que solía ser el gigantesco trono del diamante, ahora derribado y hundido en el suelo.

-Ustedes no tienen por qué servir a nadie, nadie está por encima de ustedes. –Les reafirmó Garnet.

*-¡Eso no es posible, para eso existimos, para servir a alguien!* La multitud empezó a asentir en concordancia con aquella gema del montón.

-Pues entonces… -Steven hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, claramente cansado por la batalla y con todas sus fuerzas gritó para ser oído. -¡Sírvanse a ustedes mismos! –La multitud callo. –Cada uno sea su propio rey y haga lo que consideren que sea correcto, ahora son libres y cada uno es dueño sobre si mismo. Hagan así y verán como salen adelante, no como especie… sino como individuos. –Se llevó las manos al pecho a modo de ademan para concluir su discurso cerrando los ojos y por ello escapando a su conocimiento el hecho de que su gema había comenzado a brillar.

Rotundo silencio gobernó sobre el salón luego de ver aquel brillo. *Si, señor así haremos…*Dijeron en unísono las gemas de la multitud como si estuvieran hipnotizadas por el brillo de hace un rato. Una expresión de confusión se mantuvo en las Crystal Gems… pero luego de ello solo hubo silencio, puesto que ninguno sabía que decir a partir de ahí, mientras que por su parte las gemas rebeldes contuvieron sus ganas de festejar ahí mismo su victoria final y la asegurada paz de la Tierra mientras simplemente caminaban fuera de este lugar, con el enorme ejercito de gemas simplemente abriéndoles paso en su retirada.

" ** _PRESENTE_** "

-Me encanta como han decorado este sitio, huoh-ho, debieron de esforzarse mucho para dejarlo así en solo un día. –Amethys sonreía genuinamente en su ingenuidad al ver la ruinosa capital del Homeworld.

-Que demo-. –Jasper no retuvo sus emociones, siendo una de las más arraigadas a su planeta natal; hizo a un lado a sus compañeras y avanzo fuera del portal para contemplar mejor la ciudad decaída. -¡Exijo saber quién hizo esto ahora mismo! –La zafiro les había dado una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en casa pero se había ahorrado explicarles más que solo un pequeño detalle.

-…Todos lo hicimos… -Respondió la zafiro bajando la cabeza en vergüenza. Lentamente el grupo empezó a avanzar a través de la capital, antes una ciudad de belleza incomparable hecha de materiales hermosos, con colores blanco y azul como predominantes; ahora, un montón de estructuras a medio destruir con un decadente rojo purpureo en todas partes.

-Tsk* Típico de ustedes, cuando algo es como a mi me gusta entonces está mal. –Se quejó Amethys observando a lo lejos con buena cara a un par de gemas guerreras y fornidas utilizar a dos gemas más pequeñas como garrotes para azotarse el uno al otro.

-Yo nunca creí que esto funcionaria. -Comentó Peridot con un extraño orgullo en sus palabras. –Les dije que íbamos a hacer que toda nuestra sociedad no tan perfecta se cayera, se los dije, ¿o no? –Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el brazo de Perla para decírselo más de cerca. -Ha, ¿ya ven? Peridot tenía razón y no Steven. –Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la vista alta.

-No estas ayudando… -Susurró Lapis señalando a Steven quien ya llevaba buen tiempo con el semblante caído.

-Luego de que se retiraran tratamos de acatar la orden de nuestro señor. - Explicaba la zafiro. –Así que cada uno de nosotros se puso a hacer lo que era correcto según nuestro criterio

-"¿Nuestro señor?" –Citó Perla con tono interrogante.

-¡Eso no responde como pudo suceder esto! –Gritó Steven incapaz de creerse todo lo que veía.

*-¡GYAAAHH!* Un pequeño rubi salto frente al grupo haciendo que todos se pusieran en estado de alerta, la pequeña gema traía atado a su cuerpo un extraño dispositivo. -¡Voy a reventarlos a todos porque creo que es correcto reventarlo todo! –Declaró mientras mantenía sus manos sobre el dispositivo.

-¡Pues nosotros vamos a reventarte a ti porque creemos que es correcto reventarte! –Con eso dicho los rubís protegieron al grupo apuntando y disparando al pequeño rubí hasta que este huyo al interior de un pequeño edificio.

*Boom* El edificio exploto presumiblemente junto con el rubí.

El impulso derribo a algunas de las Crystal Gems siendo Steven salvado de ser enviado por los aires por su segunda madre (Garnet) -¡Oh por todas las estrellas! ¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?! –Steven estaba estupefacto con lo presenciado, las gemas simplemente habían perdido la cordura.

-No se preocupen solo era un rubí de los normales. –Informó la zafiro reposando en los brazos de uno de sus guardianes, su pequeño cuerpo no había soportado el impulso de la explosión.

-¡¿Eso es normal?! –Se escandalizo Perla. –Acaba de-

-¿Reventarse? –Sugirió uno de los rubís guardianes.

-…Si…

-Los rubís tienen un carácter bastante explosivo y violento, ideal para soldados a la orden de los altos mandos más sensatos; desde que cuentan con libre albedrio van por ahí en pequeños o grupos o en solitario golpeando todo lo que encuentran y cuando se emocionan demasiado terminan-

-¿Reventándose? –Sugirió otro de los rubís guardianas, esta vez interrumpiendo a su zafiro.

-…Si rubí… reventándose. –El grupo continuo avanzando, a falta de otras alternativas las cristal gems les siguieron.

-¿Por qué estos rubís han permanecido leales a ti? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Siempre hay problemas alrededor de ella. –Respondió uno de los rubíes.

-Así que decidimos que era correcto estar cerca de ella para poder reventar más cosas en menos tiempo. –Siguió otro de ellos.

-¿No creen que es practico?

"Que alguien me diga que no soy como esos!" el rubí dentro de Garnet gritaba por consuelo a Zafiro

La zafiro y sus guardianes mayores ignoraron la pregunta y retomaron la marcha esperando que las Crystal gems les dieran seguimiento.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos? –Preguntó Steven.

-Al castillo del Diamante en el centro de la capital… ya han estado ahí antes así que deben de conocer la ruta, pero se ha vuelto muy peligroso rondar por aquí y queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieran a salvo.

Peridot se detuvo para ver algunas de las ruinas. –Geez… Saben, yo esperaba que toda la sociedad se cayera. –Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. –Pero pensé que el imperio físico se mantendría durante mucho más tiempo. ¿Dónde están los robonoides? Deberían de estar reparando las construcciones y eliminando los escombros.

-Las peridots y demás gemas en el campo de la ingeniería… se pusieron… am… -Zafiro utilizaba su visión futura para asegurarse de encontrar una respuesta que no iniciara un comportamiento violento en su oyente… cielos… era difícil de encontrar. –Indispuestas… y dejaron de desempeñar sus cargos.

Al rato de la atención de las Crystal gems se centró en una gema peridot meciéndose neuróticamente a un lado del camino. –No hay reglas… no hay procedimientos para esta situación… -Decía para si mientras halaba de su cabello. –¿Cómo se supone que sepa que es lo correcto?

Perla alcanzó a Peridot y la sujetó por los hombros en la manera en que una madre lo haría para darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para retomar el camino.

-Jaja… ah, me alegra que te hayas independizado antes de que sucediera todo esto, hubiera sido desolador haberte visto en ese estado tan deplorable. –Le animó sonriente, Peridot lo necesitaba, se podia ver en su cara que la había perturbado aquella visión, era como verse en un espejo de demencia pura.

*KRUKK* Unos escombros se dispersaron en el piso al salir de debajo de ellos una gema que tomó desprevenido al grupo. –¡Un noble! –La gema se abalanzó sobre la zafiro pero fue detenida por el Jasper que la protegía, la gema en cuestión era una perla de apariencia sucia. –Por favor acépteme como suya y permítame servirle. –Dijo desesperada aferrándose al grueso brazo del guardian.

-¡Apártate! –El jasper la arrojó violentamente haciéndola caer sobre varios escombros.

Las crystal gems vieron anodados a la perla desesperada, preguntándose que podría haberle pasado a la pobre gema para dejarla así de neurótica.

-¡UH! –Exhalo asombrada. –¡Una Lapis Lazuli! –Sin pensarlo corrió hacía Lapis y al alcanzarla la sujeto de los hombros. –Por favor permítame servirle.

-Ah… am… -La pobre Lapis no conseguía articular las palabras porque la cara lunática de la gema la asustaba y no menos se podia decir de la forma en que estaba apretando sus hombros; demostración de sus nervios era que había colocado sus brazos entre ella y la perla para evitar que se acercara más.

-Por favor se lo suplico, desde que nuestro señor nos dijo que tuviéramos libre albedrio todo ha sido un horrendo despropósito. Fui creada para servir, toda mi vida he servido no conozco otra forma de existencia, ¿que se supone que haga ahora? ¿Qué es lo correcto a hacer? ¡DIGAME QUE ES LO CORRECTO A HACER! *Solloza*

-¡Eak! –Amethys lanzó un golpe de karate contra los brazos de la perla obligándola a soltar a Lapis y dejándola levemente aturdida por el dolor. Lapis no desaprovechó ni un solo segundo y rápidamente se movió a la parte delantera del grupo, justo delante de Garnet para apoyarse en el pequeño Steven. –¡RAPIDO CORRAN! –Gritó Amethys y las crystal gems si bien no corrieron, aceleraron el paso… mucho, reteniendo una expresión de miedo.

-¡No me dejen aquí! ¿No soy digna de una Lapis Lazuli? Puedo servir a cualquiera de ustedes. –Caminaba tras ellos. -¡Aceptaria a la peridot! HASTA ME CONFORMARIA CON UN CARBÓN.

-¡No volteen, esta completamente fuera de sus cabales! –Amethys estaba empezando a asustarse en serio.

Habiendo dejado atrás a la perla Peridot temblorosa por el percance sujetó una de las manos palidas cuyas uñas parecía que iban a enterrarse en sus hombros. –Me alegra que te hayas independizado…

-Si… yo también me alegro…

[…]

Finalmente alcanzaron la entrada del castillo del diamante, la gigantesca puerta se hallaba de espaldas a la zafiro que se había detenido frente a esta para encarar a las crystal gems.

-¿Qué pasa por qué nos detenemos aquí? –Preguntó Steven.

-… -Un silencio perturbador fue la única respuesta de parte de la zafiro.

-Adentró hay más anarquía. –Garnet respondió por ella, la visión futura era algo muy útil. –Quería que nos tomáramos un tiempo para asumir lo que ya vimos… porque las cosas estan mucho peores adentro.

-GOSH ¡YA NO PUEDO VER MÁS DE ESTO!

*-Reacción inevitable.* Dijeron en unísono la zafiro y Garnet.

-Solo dejen a un lado el secretismo y díganme que quieren de mi. –Steven no podía evitar pensar que de alguna forma trataban de sofocarlo mentalmente con todo este recorrido.

La zafiro revisó las posibilidades futuras, desearía que esta no hubiera sido la ruta tomada por el chico puesto que la probabilidad de que accediera a sus demandas se hacía mucho mayor entre más lo sofocara este recorrido. Ahora tenía unas posibilidades como de 34%... debía arriesgarse, ya no podía negar la exigencia de su posible salvador.

-Steven Universe… -La zafiro hizo una seña con su mano a sus guardias mayores y estos se arrodillaron. –Lo hemos traído para pedirle que sea nuestro nuevo gobernante. –Steven se quedó de piedra por un momento. -Soberano de todas las colonias y planetas bajo nuestro dominio y supremo líder sobre todas las gemas.

Steven sencillamente no podía decir que si a esto, en su vida había sido líder sobre algo, con excepción de un ligeramente poderoso ejército de sandias vivientes que ni siquiera obedecían sus órdenes. Jamás podría gobernar sobre un imperio intergaláctico de gemas superiores a él intelectualmente.

-Escuchen… no creo que esta sea una buena idea… -Expresó preocupación con su rostro. –No soy un buen líder y además… bien… una abominación las gemas jamás me aceptarían.

-Señor… -El zafiro dio unos pasos más cerca de él. –Ya lo han aceptado. Desde el momento en que vimos el brillo de su gema reconocimos el valor de esta, tan rara, tan única. Usted es un diamante, el ultimo de los diamantes. Y nosotras que existimos para servirles estamos en completa sumisión ante usted. –Extendió su mano para que contemplara una vez más el destruido paisaje. -Solo observe, hemos estado acatando su mandato desde que este nos fue dado.

-… -Steven miró el paisaje completamente estoico. -¡¿ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA?!

-No, no, de ningún modo señor yo nunca lo culparía por… -La zafiro reflexionó más en su respuesta. -…Bueno… sí.

-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE- *Exhalación abrupta* -Steven mismo se interrumpió al hablar exhalando aire en medio de su descubrimiento y cubriendo su boca con sus manos. –Yo destruí la sociedad de las gemas… -En su voz se notaba que estaba poniéndose muy emocional.

-No era tu intención Steven. –Garnet trató de consolarlo sobando su cabeza. –Querías que fueran libres y disfrutaran de la vida por si mismas, sin necesidad de rendirle cuentas a nadie. Es solo que… -Garnet pensó en como explicárselo y como siempre optó por la sencillez. –No saben como hacerlo y ninguno de nosotros se molesto en tratar de explicarlo.

-Si chaparrito, no debes echarte todo el muerto encima ¡DIGO!... –Amethys rápidamente se corrigió. -La responsabilidad, nosotras también tenemos culpa en esto.

-¡Steven! –Lapis rápidamente sujetó por los hombros a Steven obligándolo a centrar su atención en ella, se veía que estaba claramente alterada. –Por favor di que sí… mira como esta todo y solo ha pasado un día en la Tierra, sin tu ayuda las gemas estarán condenadas a la extinción, debemos salvarlas.

La expresión desconsolada de Lapis estaba haciendo peso en el pensar de Steven, pocas veces la había visto tan… desesperada y le molestaba mucho verla así. –¡Lapis! No puedes presionarlo para que decida algo así. –Interrumpió Garnet.

Perla se arrodilló para ponerse al nivel de Steven y lo hizo centrar su atención en ella, lo vio a los ojos y empezó a hablarle en esa forma cariñosa que siempre usaba con él. –No tienes que verlo de esa manera Steven, Lapis solo está un poco tensa por toda la situación. Las gemas somos una especie muy versátil puedo asegurarte que esto no es más que una transición, al principio todas estarán muy confundidas y frustradas pero luego se acostumbraran a la situación y encontraran la manera de salir adelante. No hay forma de que las gemas nos extingamos luego de milenios y milenios de existencia.

Perla parpadeó erráticamente al terminar de hablar, algo de eso le decía a Steven que ella no se creía del todo lo que decía.

-Peridot, tu conoces mejor que nadie en este grupo a las gemas del Homeworld, ¿que piensas? –Preguntó Steven.

-Yo no contaría con eso, la civilización está condenada a la destrucción. –Steven le mostró uno de esos gestos de cachorro desconsolado que él acostumbraba a poner cada vez que se ponía triste, el gesto tuvo efecto sobre ella. –Eh, no te preocupes eres un diamante. –Trató de consolarlo. –Es normal en los diamantes el determinar la muerte y extinción de otras especies, estas en tú derecho. –Sonrió con una expresión despreocupada que lentamente se trastornó culpa de cierta ira reprimida. –Tú simplemente comenzaste tu carrera con la nuestra.

-¡Esta bien! –Exclamó elevando sus manos al aire. –Seré su nuevo diaman-

-¡Steven! –Garnet lo detuvo antes de que aceptara completamente. –Piénsalo bien antes de contestar, lo que estan pidiendo de ti implica más que solo ocupar un título.

-¿Que quieres decir? –Inquirió Steven.

-Significa renunciar a tu vida en la Tierra para venir aquí a nuestro planeta natal y que vivas aquí. –Garnet señaló al castillo. –Para gobernar sobre todas las gemas.

-También deberas actuar como administrador. –Añadió Jasper. –Para dirigir nuestro progreso y expansión, además de luchar nuestras guerras.

-Es un gran cambió de vida Steven. –Completó Amethys.

-…¿Renunciar a mi vida en la Tierra?... –Steven observó al horizonte a la destrucción, se podían ver una que otra explosión ocurrir a lo lejos en la ciudad, un viento sopló mientras el chico meditaba sobre qué hacer.

Mientras el chico seguía en ello la zafiro se percató de un pequeño brillo entre su ropa, era su comunicador. -… *Trikk* - El suelo empezó a congelarse bajo sus pies, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podia escuchar al contestar la llamada, se negó a seguir soportando este suspenso tan estrangulador y contestó. De su comunicador salió la imagen de una gema de una especie que Steven no conocía.

*-Miembros del consejo, al habla Magnetita organizador de las colonias, he recibido el mensaje que me enviaron con las instrucciones del ultimo diamante así como los resultados de este. He visto la inminente caída del Homeworld consecuencia de lo que podría haber sido una…em… -Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. –Decisión no muy acertada de parte de nuestro diamante, desgraciadamente es demasiado tarde para retener dicha orden dentro del Homeworld como sugirieron que hiciera, así que acatando la orden de nuestro diamante he decidido que lo correcto es reventar…* La gema verde negruzca parecía tener dificultades para pronunciar lo que haría.

-¡Woo-hoo reventar! –Gritó emocionado uno de los rubís.

*…nos a todos para acelerar la inevitable caída de nuestro imperio, de esta manera nuestro diamante podrá aprender de esta no tan acertada decisión y rehacer desde el principio nuestra civilización. Me han informado que el diamante se encuentra en la Tierra así que sin miedo preparare el cañón revienta-mundos para destruir el Homeworld antes de detonar las colonias, necesito que algún noble vaya a la Tierra para alentar al diamante a utilizar ese planeta como el nuevo Homeworld. Fin del comunicado.*

La transmisión término dejando mudos a todos en el lugar, la zafiro se limitó a guardar el transmisor entre su ropa y a bajar la mirada, se podía ver a simple vista que estaba llorando pues las lágrimas descendían por su cara.

Ante la inminente destrucción de su raza Lapis ya no pudo retenerse más y parándose delante de Steven pasó a sujetarlo nuevamente. –Steven sé que eres un hibrido, que tú hogar es la Tierra y… y que tenías una misión. –Empezaba a tropezarse con las palabras. –Pero la has completado, la Tierra esta a salvo ahora son las gemas quienes necesitan tu ayuda. -Una expresión de intensa tristeza de dibujo en su rostro acompañada de lágrimas, Lapis estaba suplicando y a Steven le dolía mucho que lo hiciera. –Haz…hazlo por una de tus mitades…

La decisión estaba hecha.

-Zafiro… seré su diamante así que comunícame con ese tal Magnetita, voy a detener todo esto. –La decisión en sus palabras escondían su tristeza.

-Me encargare de que todos en el planeta lo escuchen también. –La zafiro sonrió suavemente apartando las lágrimas de su cara.

[…]

Así cuando ya todo estuvo preparado un mensaje fue transmitido a cada gema en cada mundo que estas habitaban y delante de todas se hizo presente la imagen del orgánico sentado sobre un gigantesco pero destrozado trono de cristal y este procedió a hablar su ultimátum.

*-Gemas, les habla Ste… Diamante Rosa y mi deseo es… que todo vuelva a ser como antes.*

 **El deseo de diamante rosa – The End**

 **Espero que hayan captado el titulo del capitulo, porque mis beta-readers no lo entendieron o_O... agradezco si alguno se interesa en dar su interpretación. Si, yo pienso que Rose fue una vez el diamante rosa aunque no considero que ELLA fuera el diamante rosa ni que este fuera una fusión. Es más bien como si Diamante Rosa se hubiera degradado (separado en dos personas) una es Rose y la otra el Bismuto. Esta teoria esta basada en el dialogo de Greg y Rose en el episodio "Tenemos que hablar" en donde ella dice: "¿No soy... como una persona normal?" a mi interpretación indicando que algo le faltaba. Posiblemente la degradación separo dos aspectos de la personalidad del Diamante Rosa lo que daria en dos personas con una personalidad a medias.**

 **Suficiente de Teorias. El capitulo no fue muy romantico... lo sé... pero tenía que introducir la situación de la historia, espero que tengan la paciencia para aguantar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Sin más que decir... bueno pues, comenten, critiquen, den su opinión. Me animaria mucho a continuar con mi redacción.**

 **PD: Acepto sugerencias para la portada de la historia.**


	2. El ultimo tren hacía el cosmos PT1

**Saludos gente, aquí una vez más para entregarles el segundo capitulo. Comunmente yo tardo alrededor de un mes en publicar una actualización para un fic mio (debido a que padezco de una cierta enfermedad que me hace dificil el trabajo y que me ha abordado por alrededor de 3 años ya), pero contra mis propios pronosticos he conseguido escribir esta continuación en un tiempo record y me siento bien por ello... sin embargo no puedo decir que esta aceleración es debido a pura fuerza de voluntad. Debo agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes queridos lectores por haber acogido tan bien esta historia, nunca antes había tenido semejante aceptación y he querido hacer este capitulo lo más pronto posible a modo de regalo para aquellos quienes disfrutan leyendo esta historia...**

 **Bueno también debo añadir que estos lectores contribuyeron mucho en esto de la motivación n_nU...**

 **Pirata: Nunca nadie me había amenazado de muerte o_oU... agradezcanle a este buen hombre y al empujon que me dio xD.**

 **DemonSoul13: Espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo prometido n_n.**

 **El resto ya saben que los aprecio mucho...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El ultimo tren hacía el cosmos.**

 **-** Atención a todos los miembros de la corte y altos rangos del sector de ingeniería. –Exigió el pequeño diamante centrado sobre el renovado trono de cristal azul. –Mi primer acto como su líder absoluto es nombrar como ayudantes directos a las Crystal Gems. –Clamó Steven con un tono animoso extendiendo su mano a las ya nombradas. –Mis valientes subordinadas quienes heroicamente prestaron su ayuda para que yo estuviera aquí hoy. Que su palabra sea ley indiscutible luego de la mia.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* La sala magna se llenó de aplausos mientras a las Crystal Gems se les entregaba individualmente una prenda en forma de capa adornada, un símbolo de estatus entre las gemas. –¡No es suficiente! ¡Alábenlas más! –Exigió Steven dando lugar a un aplauso hecho con mucha más fuerza de parte de los presentes.

-Mm… eso es agradable. –Dijo Perla palpando su nuevo atuendo. –Debo de ser la primera perla en usar esta clase de ropa.

-Me hace sentir muy importante. –Soltó Garnet con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya era tiempo de que en casa se nos tratara con la decencia que merecíamos por todo nuestro esfuerzo. –Peridot sonrió malvadamente una vez que empezó a señalar a unas gemas de entre la multitud reunida. –Oigan ustedes, ¿se acuerdan de mí?, si soy yo Peridot (insertar código aquí) ¿ya han visto como se tornaron las cosas? Ahora somos completamente iguales ex-jefes. –Las dos gemas a las que señalaba aplaudían con una muy amargada expresión como si los obligaran a hacerlo y así era. –Debe de consumirlos por dentro la ironía, ser iguales a una peridot cualquiera ñiejejeje. –Peridot retuvo una expresión burlona mientras reia al punto de sujetarse el estómago.

-Steven. –Le llamó Lapis una vez que toda la multitud había guardado silencio. –Como tu ayudante te recomiendo que empieces con tus funciones como Diamante. –Lapis acercó delante de su trono un enorme tablero holográfico.

-…Oh pero esto es TAAANNN complicado… -Steven no se molestó en ocultar que la naturaleza avanzada de estos asuntos lo derrotaba y retuvo en su rostro una expresión de inseguridad. –Mi mente joven e inexperta no es capaz de llevar todo esto… Lapis, un poco de ayuda. –Con una adorable carita preocupada Steven mostró acercó el tablero a Lapis.

-…Eh… Lo siento mucho Steven… pero no estoy actualizada con todos estos asuntos científicos. Ughhh… -Lapis se sujetó la cabeza como si una jaqueca poderosa destrozara su mente mientras trataba de buscar la lógica a este sin sentido. –…Mi mente perdida en el tiempo no puede ir a la par de este sistema obviamente más sofisticado.

-Jasper, tú has estado en el Homeworld todo este tiempo, ¿puedes darme una mano?

-Lo lamento terriblemente pero toda mi carrera no he sido más que una bruta gema guerrera que se ha mantenido al margen de todo lo importante. –Jasper apartó la cara completamente frustrada de si misma. –No saben como me avergüenzo de nunca haberme molestado en tratar de aprender… cualquier cosa…

-¿Y ahora que hare? –Steven bajó la mirada desilusionado. –Si solo hubiera una linda y brillante gema acostumbrada a todo esto del Homeworld en quien pudiera confiar lo suficiente para pedirle que me ayude a gobernar a toda nuestra especie. –Steven se paró sobre su trono y extendió las manos al aire para hacer énfasis en la grandeza de su gobierno.

Para Peridot esto fue como la llamada del deber tocando a su puerta. –Creo que yo podría ayudar con eso Steven. –Peridot se colocó delante de Steven al pie del gran trono y empezó a manejar el tablero holográfico.

-Wooohh Peridot eres tan hábil con todo esto, ¡es sorprendente! –Dijo Steven con un brillo en sus ojos producto de su gran admiración.

-Bueno es natural, quiero decir se supone que había nacido para atender asuntos de esta naturaleza. –Respondió con los ojos cerrados confiada por la habilidad que estaba demostrando.

-Eres tan eficiente, por eso siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. –Seguía alabando Steven ahora sujetándose ambas mejillas. –Cómo eres la mejor para este trabajo voy a darte un rango mayor al de todos los miembros de la corte, ven siéntate tú también siéntate.

-Pero señor es una peridot… -Protestó temerosa la gema que antes había señalado Peridot.

-¡A callar EXXX-jefe! –Gritó una iracunda Peridot ocupando lugar junto Steven a la vez recalcando ese "Ex", de cualquier manera el trono era tan grande que ambos cabían en el. Con la atemorizada gema puesta en su lugar Steven pudo continuar explicándole su nuevo cargo.

-A partir de ahora me ayudaras a gobernar ocupándote de los asuntos sociales, económicos y científicos de todos nuestros planetas. –Steven hablaba de esa manera acelerada que era costumbre en él cuando se emocionaba, por su parte Peridot no podía dejar de sonreír. -Tú palabra será indiscutible para cualquier menos para mí además de que tendrás el derecho de quebrar, fundir y cosechar a cualquier gema que no cumpla con tus expectativas, o que rayos. –Steven levantó los hombros un breve momento. –A cualquiera que no te caiga bien. Por mi parte yo… bueno yo estaré aquí sentado.

-… -Una lágrima se deslizó por debajo de su visor mientras con su labio temblante dijo con inmensa felicidad. –Los sueños si se hacen realidad…

* * *

[…]

*Jugghhh…* La noche en el templo de las Crystal Gems sería pura tranquilidad de no ser por ese ruidoso gruñido que producía la pequeña gema verde a modo de ronquidos. En el cuarto de Steven (que era implícitamente toda la casa frente a la entrada del templo), recostada sobre el sofá de la sala y con la cara estampada contra su almohada se hallaba soñando muy plácidamente, no duraría mucho tiempo.

-¿Aah? –Se despertó confundida por el cambio de ambiente, se sentó sobre el mueble y contempló la silenciosa cabaña aun con una decente oscuridad, aquello fue tan real y sin embargo no lo era. Se limpió la saliva que se le venía cayendo por el mentón. Recordó cual era la situación real y sin embargo no se sintió decepcionada. –Jijiji… -Rió silenciosamente con una expresión de emoción y alegría. -Ahora que lo pienso correctamente, esto de que Steven sea el líder de todas las gemas puede tener sus ventajas.

Buscó ese dispositivo digital que usaban los humanos para medir el tiempo, el "despertador" que Steven le había regalado hace tiempo; marcaba que eran 6, ese número que a veces era 18. –Suficientemente tarde. –¿O era temprano? " _Da igual_ " Razonó lanzando el reloj como basura tras de sí.

Muy ansiosa trepó las escaleras hacía el dormitorio de Steven, se podía ver a simple vista que estaba de buen humor y muy sonriente… algo muy raro en ella. –¿Ah? –Se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien en el dormitorio además de Steven. Se trataba de Lapis quien se hallaba sentada a un lado de la cama con sus piernas dobladas bajo ella mientras contemplaba al chico durmiendo.

-¿…? –Lapis se volteó al escuchar la voz de alguien, un tanto sorprendida, pero para nada se sentía como si hubiera sido vista haciendo algo que no debía.

-¿Lazuli? ¿Qué estas haciendo en el cuarto de reposo de Steven? –Preguntó gateando junto a ella.

-Sshh… Vas a despertarlo. –Susurró frunciendo el ceño sin verdadera ira en ella. –Quería verlo mientras dormía. –Respondió a la pregunta antes hecha.

Peridot arqueó una ceja. –¿Por qué?

-Bueno…

-¿Estas curiosa sobre como ejecuta su ritual de descanso? Entonces deberías haber venido a aprender de una maestra. –Presionó su pulgar contra su propio pecho orgullosa de sí misma. –Hace mucho que domine esa actividad solo mediante el ejemplo.

Peridot no era una fanatica de esto de dormir a pesar de que lo encontraba bastante relajante, algo que despejaba la mente; pero el hecho es que dentro de poco no podría volver a hacerlo por un tiempo y quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

-No, en realidad solo vine aquí para pensar.

-¿En nuestra nueva vida como la elite de la elite en el Homeworld? –Formó una cara de gran felicidad por la expectativa que se había hecho.

-Nah, más bien pensaba en… bueno… en lo que es él, en lo que soy yo.

-Bien eso es muy sencillo. –Peridot levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros presentando además una expresión casual antes de proceder a explicar. –Tú eres una rara gema aristócrata del planeta hogar mientras que él es una horrenda creatura hibrida sin precedentes resultado de la lasciva relación entre una brutal y rara gema rebelde y un humano sin ninguna posición de poder, o como me gusta abreviarlo, el final canon de Pierre y Paulette. –Peridot puso sus codos sobre la cama y colocó sus manos debajo de su mentón, repasar la historia del nacimiento de Steven siempre la ponía de mal humor.

-… -Pronto se hizo evidente para ella que Lapis no había estado prestando atención a la explicación que le había ofrecido.

-Como sea, no necesitabas venir aquí para pensar en eso.

-Es cierto, pero quería hacerlo. –Respondió sin voltear a verla. Ahora mismo parecía estar muy centrada en lo que sea que estuviera pensando y mientras tanto se mostraba muy inexpresiva.

Peridot arqueó sus cejas por esta última afirmación tan vaga, desde su perspectiva Lapis no dejaba de decir cosas carentes de lógica. -Estas muy extraña hoy Lazuli.

-Si… muy extraña es verdad…

Peridot retiró sus brazos de la cama y alzó los hombros un momento, a esta quien podía entenderla. –¡Gaah! Ya me aburrí de esta conversación. –Volteó a ver al dormido Steven y entonces se le formó una gran sonrisa porque había recordado que es lo que venía a hacer y sin preocuparse en pensar si estaba bien o mal ella gateó rápidamente por la cama acción que tomó por sorpresa a Lapis. –Hey Steven despierta. *splat* -Peridot le dio una suave bofetada. - Vamos despierta *splat*

-¡PERIDOT! –Luego de la segunda bofetada Lapis se apresuró en tomar a Peridot desde su estomago y a apartarla del chico. A la gema verde no le importaba, de hecho aun sonreía. –¿Que estas ha-?

-¡UuAAAhh! -Steven se levantó de golpe por culpa de la intromisión de la gema. –¡Nos atacan! ¿Mm? –Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con las dos gemas, Lapis transpirando un poco y una cada vez más ansiosa Peridot. –Oh… solo son ustedes chicas… -Rascó su ojo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Es una hora aceptable para que te levantes. –Peridot se liberó del agarre de su amiga. -Ponte de pie, es tu último día en la Tierra.

-Gracias por recordármelo… -Bajó la mirada completamente decaído. Entonces lo golpeó como una roca. -¡La lista! –Steven saltó de la cama sorprendiendo a ambas gemas, tomó una hoja de papel junto a su televisor. En sus prisas el joven Steven saltó sobre el sofá/cama de Peridot apurándose en entrar al baño.

*Toc* *Toc* Peridot tocó a la puerta del baño mientras desde su interior se escuchaba el agua de la regadera.

-Steven, creo que como luego de la próxima rotación tendrás que asumir tus deberes como diamante este es un momento muy adecuado para que empecemos a hablar sobre la forma en que organizaras a tus gemas de más confianza. –Peridot pegó su oído a la puerta para oír mejor lo que cuchicheaba Steven del otro lado.

*-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora mismo no es un buen momento.*

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? –Reclamó con un animo más irritado. –No podría haber mejor momento para pensarlo, dentro de 24 horas comienzas tus deberes como diamante.

*-Es precisamente por eso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Pero discutiremos eso luego, lo prometo.*

-Ñiririñiñiñiñi… -`Murmuró algo incomprensible con un ligero mal humor. -Ok… Pero prométeme que será lo primero que haras cuando ocupes tu lugar como diamante.

*-Tienes mi palabra.*

-¡Bien! -Peridot se tranquilizó apartándose apenas un poco de la puerta del baño, ocupó asiento en su sofá y se quedó observando como Lapis caminaba tranquilamente hacía el refrigerador por una caja de leche, la razón de su interés en dicha actividad radicaba en lo poco común de la misma. -…¿Vas a comer?... ¿Estas despidiéndote de las actividades terrestres?

-Eh… -Pensaba que responder mientras estiraba sus piernas para bajar un tazón del estante alto de la cocina. –Pues… no exactamente. –Un muy pequeño rubor se formó en su rostro alegre.

-Aich… ¿quién te entiende? Hablar contigo es como hablar sola. *Portazo*

Steven salió del baño con mucha prisa, teniendo el cabello un tanto húmedo y visiblemente despeinado, aún tenía pasta de dientes cayendo de su mejilla, corría dándose tropezones mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano.

Trepó sobre un mueble de la cocina para tomar un tazón y entonces acercándose con prisas a la mesa empezó a inspeccionar hasta debajo de la misma. –Alguien sabe en donde esta el ce- Se vio interrumpido por Lapis quien sin decir absolutamente nada simplemente colocó un tazón con cereal y leche sobre la mesa, más específicamente delante suyo. Un poco sobrecogido por la acción de ella se limitó a responder con agradecimiento. –Muchas gracias Lapis.

Lapis no respondió a su amigo, simplemente se sentó con él en la mesa reteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa suya. –¿Ya han regresado Perla, Amethys y Garnet? *Much* *much*-Preguntó Steven a la vez que masticaba, un gestó grosero nada común en él.

-No, Garnet debe de estar muy ocupada ayudando a trasladar las cosas de Amethys y eso. –Lapis hizo un pequeño movimiento con su dedo levantando el líquido atrapado en el cabello de Steven y dejándolo caer en el lavamanos. –Perla además dijo que se quedaría en el castillo del diamante para monitorear las modificaciones necesarias para tu estadía ahí.

-Ya sabes Steven. –Se entrometió Peridot. –Un cuarto especial y aromatizado para tus expulsiones y un sistema de tuberías para la dirección y eliminación de tus desechos. Jijiji… -Cubrió su boca para ocultar su risa.

 _"¿Por qué tiene que mencionar eso cuando estoy comiendo?…"_ Pensó Steven enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza. Sin embargo tenía que agradecer que su lado orgánico tuviera esa clase de necesidades humillantes de comentar, en su momento le pareció que Perla gritando _"Este lugar es indigno, ¿¡realmente esperan que su único y excelentísimo diamante viva aquí?!"_ a las gemas del palacio era un poquito excesivo (sobretodo porque de alguna forma las gemas parecían interpretar que dichas palabras tenían origen en el propio Steven), pero le habían brindado la oportunidad de disfrutar de un día más en la Tierra… un día que tenía pensado utilizar para dejar todos los cabos sueltos en caso de que no volviera.

-También creo haber escuchado que Perla estaba tan contenta con tu decisión que estaba explorando la posibilidad de traer a la vida a una de esas creaturas alimenticias torturadas que tanto te gusta ver sufrir. Whoops… parece que ya arruine la sorpresa. –Terminó de comentar Peridot.

-Cuando tú lo dices suena tan malvado… -Steven bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. -¿Cómo eres capaz de pervertir el carácter de un show lleno de buenas emociones en algo tan depravado y obsceno?

-*Puf* -Peridot hizo un sonido burlón con su labio. -Es la segunda interpretación de un contexto con dos niveles.

-Mm… -Colocando su mano sobre su barbilla Steven medito sobre su afirmación, si, tenía sentido. –Prefiero quedarme en lo alto de esa piscina. –Una sensación de roce lo tomó por sorpresa, era un pañuelo que Lapis presionaba delicadamente contra su mejilla.

-Tenías pasta de dientes en la cara. –Dijo amablemente luego de retirar el pañuelo. Su rostro lleno de buena voluntad resultaba conmovedor para Steven, aunque le resultaba extraño que fuera tan atenta.

-Eh… muchas gracias Lapis. Te ves muy contenta, ¿te ha sucedido algo bueno hoy?

-No realmente. –En medio de su conversación acabo notando ese pedazo de papel que Steven insistía en tener junto a él desde que se despertó. -¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó tomándolo delicadamente, con un notable entusiasmo en su voz.

-¡Oh lo había olvidado! –Steven empezó a devorar rápidamente su plato y hasta bebió la leche de un solo trago. –Es una lista de las cosas que quiero hacer durante mi ultimo día en la Tierra. –Steven se sentía triste solo de pronunciar esas palabras pero no quería estar triste todo el día. –Primero, les avisare a todos mis conocidos sobre mi "mudanza" si me muevo rápido solo me tomara de las 7 a las 8:00AM. Luego ire al parque para pasear en bicicleta por ultima vez. Después jugare un rato en los videojuegos y…

Lapis ya no estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras de su amiguito, porque repasando la lista de actividades planeadas para el día se había encontrado con algo que no le había caído demasiado bien.

-Em… Steven… -Lapis le regresó la lista a Steven.

-¿Si? –Prestó atención a su amiga luego de recuperar su preciada lista.

Lapis empezó a mostrarse tímida al hablar, era obvio que su próxima petición era algo difícil de pronunciar. –Estaba pensando en que… bueno hiciéramos algo para celebrar tu nuevo cargo en el Homeworld. –Miraba en muchas direcciones como si tratara de evadir la mirada de su amigo. -¿Crees que haya tiempo para eso o…?

-… -Por su parte Peridot ya estaba cansándose de verlos ahí, hablando de forma extraña y reaccionando de maneras raras. Sin embargo era imposible negar que tal interacción captaba su atención… era como el dialogo de una de esas novelas que tanto le gustaban, ahora escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Que hay de ti Peridot? –Preguntó Steven. –¿Quieres venir con nosotros para celebrar?

-Nah. Yo también voy a aprovechar mi ultimo día en la Tierra. –Subió las escaleras al dormitorio de Steven. –Voy a responder violentamente a ciertos individuos en la red tumblr, llámenme cuando sea hora de irnos.

-Que te diviertas. –Respondió Steven antes de girar su atención a Lapis . –Por supuesto que si Lapis, solo te acomodare por aquí… am… retrasare eso de acá y… nos vemos aquí como a las 6:30 de la tarde. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Lapis solo le mostró una sonrisa asintiendo satisfecha de su respuesta.

-Ok, me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde. -Con muchas prisas el chico salió de la casa hallándose con otra amiga afuera de su vivienda. –Oh, hola Jasper. –Saludó a la enorme gema en el techo de la cabaña.

-… -No regresó el saludo.

-Mm… -Haciendo pleno uso de su habilidad, Steven flotó hasta alcanzar la altura de Jasper, esta se hallaba sentada con sus piernas enrolladas bajo sí. –Hey… no escuché un hola. -Dijo con un fingido de desánimo.

-Saludos Diamante. –Parecía reacia a comunicarse si quiera.

-Hey… no me llames así. -Reclamó débilmente. –Me han dado un nuevo cargo pero eso no significa que yo haya cambiado. Para ti siempre seré Steven, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Steven. –Su insistencia en hablarle le molestaba. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Jasper te pasaste aquí arriba toda la noche y hoy es nuestro ultimo día en la Tierra, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer antes de que nos vayamos?

-Jah. –Apartó la vista desaprobatoriamente. –Para mí esto no significa más que un cambio de ambiente. –Regresó su mirada hacía Steven, sus ojos reflejaban un interés intenso. –Pero eso sí, será mejor que te acuerdes de nosotras cuando lleguemos allá, nos merecemos algo bueno para haberte ayudado a llegar adonde estas.

-Uuuuoohh dijiste "nosotras". –Steven sujetó sus propias mejillas. –Me encanta cuando piensas en las demás y no solo en ti.

-Tsk, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-…Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡SI! –Steven voló en dirección al pueblo, su velocidad no era nada con la de Lapis, la verdad es que era más rápido a pie.

* * *

[…]

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó una confundida Sadie, la noticia había sorprendido incluso al poco sincero Lars.

-Sí, voy a mudarme. También irán conmigo Las Crystal Gems –Contestó Steven haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no verse muy triste.

-¿Pero a donde iras?, ¿cuándo volverás? –Sadie empezaba a mostrarse muy concerniente por el futuro del niño. -¿Y por qué se van?

-Bueno… es difícil de explicar. –Desvió su mirada a un lado antes de contestar. –Basicamente destruimos a los lideres de las Gems y como ahora no saben que hacer han decidido pedirme que sea su nuevo líder supremo, así que me ire a su planeta natal para ocupar ese lugar por… no sé cuanto tiempo y no sé si volveré.

-¡Espera un minuto! –Pronunció Lars dejando su asiento. –Dejame ver si entiendo, ¡¿Las Crystal Gems son en realidad una raza de extraterrestres?! –Su expresión de extrañeza y su tono de voz alzado solo recalcaban su incredulidad.

-Bien… si… -Steven correspondió la expresión desconcertada del chico pero por otra razón. –De hecho me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta… recuerdan la mano gigante, el ojo gigante hecho de gema, la invasión alienígena a gran escala… En realidad era muy obvio que no eran de este mundo.

-Steven debes de ser más comprensivo, toda la vida hemos crecido en este ambiente, es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados. –Esclareció Sadie.

-¿Y esta raza extraterrestre súper avanzada quiere que TÚ seas su rey?

-Algo parecido a eso.

-Puff… Jajajajajajajajaja. –Lars empezó a carcajearse y a sujetarse el estomago sorprendiendo con su reacción al pequeño Steven que solo lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. –Ese fue un buen chiste Steven, eres solo un niño, ¿qué sabes tú sobre como ser un rey? Ni siquiera te has independizado, no sabes ni cómo manejar un hogar, ¿cómo podrías manejar un país?

-¡Lars! –Sadie le llamó la atención esperando que bastara para que dejara de hablar.

-La verdad trató de no preocuparme por eso ahora, todo a su momento y por ahora me preocupa más el despedirme de todos mis conocidos. –Una sonrisa suave le salió, el pequeño Steven sabía ser paciente con la gente y era sincero.

-… -Otra expresión incrédula salió del muchacho, se apoyó sobre el mostrador para mirar más de cerca al niño. –No te preocupes Steven, no pienso que pase mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos. –Dijo con un tono más alegre.

-¿En serio? –Una gran expectación en los ojos de estrellados del niño.

-Si, las gemas no tardaran en darse cuenta de tu incompetencia y te enviaran de regreso a casa. –Lars rió entre dientes.

-...Ojala así sea… -Steven se dirigió a la salida algo cabizbaja, no le agradaba mucho la idea de decepcionar a Las Crystal Gems probándose mal soberano pero en cuanto a la raza de las gemas entre más rápido se independizaran de él será mejor para todos.

-¡Steven! –El llamado de Sadie hizo que se detuviera antes de cruzar la puerta, rápidamente lo alcanzó y le ofreció una dona envuelta, todo el tiempo manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiguito. –Toma, invita la casa. Quiero que sepas que no importa cuanto tiempo pase siempre serás bienvenido en esta tienda.

Ni una palabra salió del pequeño, sencillamente la abrazo con fuerza, en su agarre pudo sentir el apego que le tenía produciendo en el rostro de la adolescente un gesto de ternura. -Eres un niño muy listo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Lo harás bien. –Le acarició el cabello mientras hablaba. –Recuerda escribirme todos los días, ¿eh?

-… -Steven solo asintió y tomó la dona que se le ofrecía antes de salir de la tienda.

Habiendo entendido que él niño ya no estaba presente Sadie golpeó con fuerza el brazo de su compañero de trabajo. –Eres un imbécil, ¡¿lo sabias?! –Una mirada desaprobatoria como pocas veces se veía en la joven se posó sobre él.

-¿Qué? No estoy tratando de ser malo, simplemente estoy siendo realista. –Se explicó. –No hace falta hacer tanto drama, lo traerán de regreso cuando se den cuenta de que no sirve para ello. –Volvió a recostarse en su asiento. –Serán un día o dos.

* * *

[…]

-¡¿Dices que vas a mudarte?! –Gritó un sorprendido Peedee en la ventanilla de la tienda. –¡¿Steven por qué no me lo dijiste hasta ahora?! –El chiquillo por su edad claramente era más sobrecogido por esta clase de sorpresas.

-Disculpa es que… fue algo que sucedió de repente. –Levantó los hombros al hablar.

-¿Peedee que pasa? –Preguntó su padre asomándose por la ventanilla. -Te oí gritar.

-Steven va a mudarse papá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Steven por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Tal vez simplemente el impresionarse con facilidad era algo de familia.

-Lo siento, fue algo muy inesperado.

-Oh… bien… ¿conoces el blog de mi hermano? –Preguntó Peedee. –Siempre podemos comunicarnos a través de el, ¿no?

-…Mm… no creo que haya cobertura al lugar adonde voy.

-…¿A dónde te mudaras Steven?... –Preguntó el mayor de los Fryman.

-Al planeta natal de las gemas para ser rey y señor sobre toda su especie. –Steven tenía una agenda ocupada y necesitaba ahorrar algo de tiempo en explicaciones.

-…!Wuoohh! –Peedee estaba más que asombrado. –¿Vivirás en un castillo y toda la cosa?

-Eso creo…

-Increíble, oye recuerda invitarme a visitar tu nuevo mundo de vez en cuando. –Todo rato de tristeza se había ido de su cara, ahora solo estaba asombrado por el fantástico futuro de vida que tendría su amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Las Crystal Gems son en realidad miembros de una raza extraterrestre? Siempre pensé que eran tonterías de Ronaldo. –Preguntó Fryman.

-Creo que era un poco obvio… ¿recuerda cuando nos atacó ese ojo gigante echo de gema?

-… -Fryman rascó su cabeza. –Mm… si me suena, me suena…

-Hablando de Ronaldo, ¿esta adentro? Quiero despedirme de él también. –Steven señaló el interior de la tienda.

-Me temo que no. –Respondió Fryman negando con la cabeza. –Hoy es su día libre así que debe estar encerrado en el faro haciendo alguna de sus cosas raras.

-Oh men, en el faro. –Se quejó Steven. –Tendría que regresar hasta la playa, creo que debó posponer mi despedida de Ronaldo. Bien, fue bueno hablar con ustedes una ultima vez antes de irme.

-Je, tranquilo amigo esto no es un adiós definitivo, ¿o sí? –Peedee era muy sensible y probablemente se pondría emocional si le respondía que sí, igualmente el mismo Steven no estaba seguro de si esto sería para siempre.

-No, por supuesto que no, sin duda nos veremos de nuevo.

-Oh entonces hasta entonces amigo. *Clap* -Los niños chocaron los cinco. –Disfruta tu vida como rey.

-Lo hare Peedee. –Estaba listo para dar la vuelta e irse cuando fue interrumpido por el señor Fryman.

-¡Espera un segundo Steven! –El dueño de la tienda regresó al interior y regresó con una bolsa de papas fritas. –Es muy temprano para que hayan sobras pero si tienes ganas de una buena comida aquí hay unas papas justo en su punto.

-Gracias señor Fryman. - Tomó para si la bolsa de comida frita.

-Eh y despídeme del viejo Greg quieres.

-…Eh… si por supuesto…

* * *

[…]

Hasta ahora Steven se había abstenido de pensar en ello, haciendo la excepción únicamente al momento de registrarlo en la lista, temía a la reacción de su padre en tal medida que la noche anterior no había podido contarle sobre su decisión ni las circunstancias que lo llevaron a tomarla, no es que su padre fuera un hombre duro, todo lo contrario era muy suave y sensible, no había duda de que se preocuparía y de que se pondría triste por esto y Steven lo sabía perfectamente.

Por su parte había otra persona con la que deseaba pasar mucho del tiempo del que disponía, su "amiga" Connie ya tenía una idea más o menos aproximada de lo que había pasado según la muy breve explicación que le fue dada, la respuesta de Steven a la situación aun no la conocía puesto que el chico no deseaba decirle eso a distancia.

La agenda ya no le parecía tan bien armada, había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo, tenía que priorizar y deshacerse de ciertas actividades no tan importantes. –Supongo que… no necesito ir a los videojuegos por ultima vez… -Dijo para si tachándolo en su lista. –Y no es como si montar en bicicleta sea tan divertido como montar encima de Lion. –Siguió así hasta técnicamente reducir sus actividades restantes a dos… "despedirse de papá" y "pasar un buen día con Connie". –Bien ahora solo queda decidir que hare después de acabar de despedirme de todos en Beach City…

Se detuvo de su andar mientras contemplaba la nota una y otra vez mientras se perdía en medio de sus propios pensamientos. –Vamos Steven… tienes que aprender a tomar decisiones difíciles desde ya… a partir de mañana tendrás que empezar a velar por el bien de todo un planeta y más… No creo que esto de ser rey sea tan genial como Peedee cree… -Steven se dio una palmada en la frente. –Agh, no debo pensar en eso ahora.

* * *

[…]

*Ding* *Dong* El sonido del timbre en la puerta rápidamente fue atendido por uno de los miembros del hogar.

-Esta Connie señora Maheswaran. –La doctora se giro para llamarla. –Connie vino a visitarte el chico anatómicamente incomprensible. –Ese método de identificación siempre avergonzaba a Steven al punto de enrojecer sus mejillas.

Su amiga corrió para recibirlo. –Steven, ya estas aquí. ¿Ya vas a decirme lo que sucedió? –Su forma de hablar denotaba ansiedad.

-Si, me ha sucedido algo y es muy difícil de explicar y mucho más de creer así que escucha con atención.

-Todo tu día es así pequeño. –La doctora miro a ambos lados. –No creo que quiera involucrarme en esto, que se diviertan niños. –Volvió a entrar en casa mientras que por su parte ambos chicos se apartaron de la vivienda, Connie simplemente seguía a Steven caminando a su lado a un rumbo desconocido por ella y mientras lo hacía este empezaba a relatar toda la situación.

(…)

-Y así fue como se tornaron las cosas… -Acabó de explicar Steven, sin detenerse un solo segundo en medio de la conversación

-Wow… Con un poco más de detalle en la locura esa habría sido una historia digna de un creepypasta. –Connie apenas había terminado de asumir todo ese contenido. –No quiero ser grosera pero esperaba un poco más de una raza tan avanzada como las gemas.

-Creo que yo también espere demasiado, pero debemos ser comprensivos, su civilización lleva miles quizá hasta millones de años siendo regida por los diamantes, vivían para servirles pasar de eso a decirles que ahora cada una debe gobernarse a sí misma es un cambio demasiado brusco.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Connie puso su mano con suavidad sobre el hombro de Steven, aquello bastó para que se detuviera y se centrara más en su acompañante. -¿No es este un cambio muy brusco para ti?

-…Tal vez lo sea… pero ninguna sociedad se va a caer por como yo me sienta jajaja. –Steven trató de animar algo este ambiente tenso… -Jajaja…ah… -Pronto se hizo evidente por la cara de preocupación de Connie que estas bromas malas no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

-Entonces… -Pronunciar palabras le era difícil. –¿Te vas para siempre?

-No quiero pensar de esa manera… pero la verdad es que no sé cuándo podre volver a la Tierra. –Steven no podía esconder que se sentía apenado. –Las gemas necesitan que yo esté en el planeta madre y no creo que este sea el mejor momento para abandonar ese planeta en vista de todo por lo que acaban de pasar. –El pobre Steven de hecho había pensado que ya las estaba exponiéndolas a demasiado riesgo con este día que se había permitido para decir adiós a su hogar.

-…No puedo ir contigo, ¿verdad? –El rostro pacífico y comprensivo de Connie lo invitaba a ser sincero a dar la respuesta correcta a su petición. Aun así era sorprendente cuanto estaba dispuesta a hacer su caballero por él, Steven sonrió cariñosamente por ella.

-…No creo que sea una buena idea… -Respondió con pesar. Sintió la mano de la chica soltarlo mientras esta bajaba la mirada, se sentía mal definitivamente. –No se trata de ti, me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme, de veras... no es que no quiera que eso… el problema es lo que significaría eso. –Steven se mostró preocupado por como ella se sentía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La verdad es que tenía la intención de ir a ver a alguien antes de venir contigo… pero simplemente no creo poder hacerlo estando solo… ¿Me acompañaras?

-…Yo soy tu espada. –Declaró con un saludo e inclinando ligeramente su pecho, una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, aunque fuera algo débil. -Y mi fuerza esta para que la uses cada vez que la necesites. –Luego de acabar su saludo Connie tomó la mano de Steven.

-… -Una expresión de asombro se quedó en su cara como veía el apretón entre su mano y la de ella, un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Nunca dejaba de impresionarlo cuan fuerte era su amiga. –Entonces lo entenderás pronto.

* * *

[…]

-Woo… hoy si que es un día caluroso… -Dijo el viejo Greg mientras reposaba sobre su silla de playa, una bebida helada a medio terminar en su mano. Ni siquiera tenía idea de todo el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su vida. No tardó en notar a la parejita observándolo a considerable distancia. –¡Hey niño pequeño!

-Hey papá. –Saludó Steven con su mano libre aun aferrándose con la otra a Connie, por su parte ella definitivamente notó un cambio como la mano del niño sudaba a cantaros, tampoco pudo ignorar la sonrisa claramente fingida en su rostro.

De repente Connie creyó entender a qué se refería Steven…

-¿Vienes a pasar un buen rato con tu papá favorito? –Preguntó mientras ambos niños se acercaban a él.

Este iba a ser un evento doloroso de atestiguar…

* * *

[Continuara...]

* * *

 **Este capitulo originalmente iba a ser uno solo en lugar de ser de dos partes, pero estimando el largo de las escenas a poner a continuación el archivo original terminaria teniendo el doble del largo del actual... y siguiendo el consejo de Galahippo1... bueno decidi no agobiarlos con una lectura demasiado larga que pudiera agotarlos... Además me ayudó a acelerar la publicación de este capitulo. Soy consciente de que todos queremos ir al grano y ver a Steven como el supremo rey de las gemas... pero no lo habría atrazado si este y el proximo capitulo no fueran de vital importancia para la historia en general.**

 **El poder de Steven para flotar en esta historia es producto de una interpretación mia que pronto ha de ser mentida o corroborada por el capitulo "Steven Flota" que aun no ha salido, una curiosidad sobre los humanos es que no flotamos en el agua y en cambio nuestros cadaveres si lo hacen, como es imposible que Steven muera yo considero que simplemente ganara el poder de literalmente flotar en el aire (ya hemos visto que Rose puede flotar)... Me pregunto si el capitulo tratara de Lapis enseñandole a dominar ese poder a Steven.**

 **Como siempre los animo a comentar, criticar o simplemente dar su opinión, sus palabras me motivan a seguir chicos n_n. Les ruego paciencia mientras termino de escribir la segunda mitad del capitulo...**

 **PD: Sería muy bueno si alguno de ustedes me escribiera un PM para indicarme como hacer un doble espacio en fanfiction... por cuestiones de orden yo escribo los cambios de escena con doble espacio pero parece que el programa de fanfiction me elimina esos dobles espacios y no me gusta esteticamente hablando.**


	3. El ultimo tren hacía el cosmos PT2

**Por fin esta aquí la segunda parte de este capitulo. Vaya dos actualización en un mes, me siento poderoso :D... Para mi es dificil tener una actualización en tan poco tiempo pero es que mientras el publico no deje de escribir reviews Angelus no puede dejar de actualizar. n_nU.**

 **Quiero agradecer a allen vth por proponerme la idea de presentar a Stevonnie en este capitulo, gracias a esta adquisición me fue posible presentar un cierto elemento de esta historia n_n. También a pirata por seguir impulsandome con amenazas, ese tipo es un motivador profesional o_oU.**

 **Ahora bien me gustaria aprovechar este espacio para dejar en claro cierto asunto. Eh... pues, la escena del capitulo anterior en donde Peridot y las Crystal Gems eran nombradas con un rango oficial por el rey Steven... pues eso fue un sueño de Peridot, más bien una fantasia. Estoy tratando de expresar estas ideas sin usar letreros estilo: [sueño de tal] diganme si se entiende, si no se entiende entonces los retomare.**

 **También quiero dedicar un espacio para agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en comentar y criticar, en verdad me agrada recibir todo este apoyo de parte de ustedes, dudo mucho que mi historia sea especialmente buena y mucho menos pienso que sea tan original, pero mientras me resulte divertido el escribirla y el publico se divierta leyendola estoy dispuesto a continuarla hasta su mero final. n_n Gracias por su atención, sin más bla, bla, el capitulo...**

 **[PARTE 2]**

En completo contraste con el tren de emociones agitadas que Steven con mucho esfuerzo conseguía dirigir las cosas en el templo habían transcurrido muy calmadamente, con la ausencia de Steven y las originales Crystal Gems y con Peridot aun atascada en su laptop la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

Lapis por su parte ahora se encontraba acomodando sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta, no iba muy pesada de equipaje por así decirlo. En el proceso de empacar se había detenido para apreciar un momento un regalo que Steven le había hecho hace tiempo, una vieja cámara de rollo que Peridot afirmaba habían encontrado entre la basura de Amethys; era su juguete favorito aunque al principio lo consideraba bastante inútil puesto que registrar los eventos era la mayor de sus especialidades y además esta maquina necesitaba reemplazar su carrete muy a menudo (debido a la forma en que ella la usaba), sin embargo no tardó en encontrar divertido el tener imágenes para corroborar la exactitud de su memoria.

Acordándose de ellas puso su cámara a un lado y fijo su atención en la cajita en donde guardaba sus fotografías, tenía fotografías de paisajes, fotografías de animales, de casi cualquier cosa en realidad; también tenía fotos grupales de ella con todos los miembros actuales de las Cystal Gems. Las deslizo de una en una entre sus manos recordando fácilmente cuando tomó cada una de ellas, se detuvo al dar con dos fotografías muy especiales, en una de ellas se hallaba con Peridot en la granja ambas sonriendo amistosas a la cámara con la mano de una sobre el hombro de la otra, en la otra ella y Steven hacían bromeaban con expresiones tontas frente a la cámara.

Es curioso como se había formado tantos recuerdos hermosos aquí en la Tierra, a pesar de que hace no mucho simplemente no le importaba este planeta, tampoco es como si hoy le tuviera demasiado aprecio siendo de más valor sus memorias que el lugar en sí mismo.

Pensando en las gemas en general… se podía decir que habían opiniones muy diversas respecto al cambió que se estaba produciendo en sus vidas. Jasper no era una persona de pensamientos a largo plazo, para ella esto parecía ser solo un cambio de ambiente al cual no daba mayor importancia, solo una parada más en su carrera de cientos de años. Peridot tampoco había mostrado mucho interés sino hasta esta mañana, aunque por su comportamiento era fácil decir que estaba pensando únicamente en la recompensa que suponía Steven habría de darles por su amistad. Era un poco extraño puesto que Peridot disfrutaba mucho de aprender sobre la Tierra, tal vez su curiosidad por estas cosas no era tanto como para hacerla olvidarse de las ventajas que tendría estando en su hogar.

Amethys había estado algo apartada la ultima noche, concentrada más que nada en transferir sus cosas. Era difícil decir en que pensaba Garnet. Perla había pasado todo el día anterior en el Homeworld así que exactamente como se sentía ahora era desconocido, pero era un hecho notorio que apenas vio al pequeño Steven ocupar el asiento del diamante hubo una reacción algo extraña en ella.

Para Lapis… bueno para ella esto era nada más que... un sueño hecho realidad. Su máxima fantasía había sido superada por los hechos, no solo volvería a casa para vivir de forma pacifica sin miedo a represarías de parte de sus hermanas gemas por su reciente cambio de bando sino que además "su tierno Steven" (como a veces se refería a él entre pensamientos durante momentos de extrema felicidad) vendría con ella para transformar el Homeworld en un mundo mejor para todos. Ya se lo imaginaba, la raza de las gemas libres de la crueldad heredada de sus amos originales conviviendo juntas bajo los ideales del amor y la paz, en definitiva solo podía esperar una brillante eternidad. Si, Lapis ahora era feliz, feliz como nunca antes había sido en su larga existencia, estaría satisfecha con el haber estado atrapada en el espejo por tantos siglos si esta era consecuencia directa de ese evento.

No hay soledad, no hay rencor que quede almacenado en su ser y todo gracias a su pequeño amigo y en una rara ironía a las mismas Crystal Gems.

*Tinnnnkkkk* La luz del portal le advirtió de la llegada de alguien al hogar, su pequeña sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. Je, hablando del diablo.

-Hola chicas. -Saludó aproximándose a ellas, finalmente habían regresado Garnet y Amethys… notó algo fuera de lugar en ellas… se veían bastante desaliñadas con el cabello desacomodado en el caso de Garnet y saltando en todas direcciones en el caso de Amethys, también se podía identificar un ligero mareo en la mirada de esta última. –¿Y… como va todo en el Homeworld?

-Bastante bien… -Respondió Garnet a secas. –Perla dice que las preparaciones están casi terminadas así que pronto regresara.

-Uoh… siento que nos tomó una eternidad mudar todas mis cosas… chico… ¿donde esta ese viejo refrigerador? No he comido nada en todo el día. –Amethys caminó con los brazos por la casa, solo con verla Lapis podía decir que estaba agotada.

-¡Uh-Uh! Amethys. –Peridot trató de llamar su atención agitando rápidamente su brazo de un lado a otro. –Tienes que ver la forma sarcástica en la que le respondí a este sujeto vas a "explotar" de la risa. –Esta actividad representaba en definitiva su mayor diversión como no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que hacía uno de estos comentarios y aunque no tenía nada de malo el que invirtiera su tiempo libre en esto lo cierto era que Lapis empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda con ella riendo en voz baja a cada momento.

-Nah, lo siento Perodactylo. –Respondió a la vez sacando del refrigerador un extraño pastel glaseado color rosa, cubierto por crema batida, una capa de jarabe de chocolate, tres cucharadas de helado de vainilla en la cima y decorado con panqueques cuidadosamente troceados. Steven lo había preparado anoche siguiendo su propio recetario. –Pero solamente vine aquí para tomar un pequeño bocadillo. *MUCH* -Amethys tragó el pastel entero con todo y plato de un solo mordisco. –Y porque necesitaba tomar esta parada.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas? Pensé que ya habían terminado de transferir tus cosas.

-Ah a ningún lugar en especial, solamente voy a perder el tiempo por ahí ahora que puedo. –Respondió casualmente Amethys dirigiéndose al portal. –En cuando lleguemos al Homeworld tendré que desempeñar un cargo y no tengo idea de que se supone que haga, pienso gozar mis últimos momentos de haraganería. –Garnet caminó fuera del rango del portal, no pensaba ir con Amethys.

-¿Puedo ir? –Preguntó Peridot obviamente esperando un sí.

-No, no puedes ir. –Respondió Garnet interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –El tono de Peridot exigía una explicación.

-Tengo una tarea para ustedes dos.

-Hey chicas, antes de irme déjenme advertirles, Perla esta muy emocionada con todo esto así que… tengan cuidado. *Tiinnkkkkk* -Amethys se transportó fuera de la casa.

-…¿eh?... –Lapis negó con la cabeza prefiriendo ignorar el comentario. –Lo que sea… ¿Cuál es esa tarea? –Se giró hacía Garnet al preguntar.

-Como nosotras ya hemos realizado el traslado de las gemas corruptas en el templo entre otras cosas, a ustedes les toca transportar los muebles en el cuarto de Steven, sería conveniente que empacaran recursos básicos para Steven, ya saben, papel higiénico, pasta de dientes. Hagan especial énfasis en el refrigerador, Steven necesitara comida orgánica y como saben esos recursos no… -Garnet acomodó su visor. –Abundantes en el Homeworld.

-Entendido. –Lapis estaba dispuesta a seguir cada orden si esto era en beneficio de su amiguito especial.

-También sería bueno para ustedes si tuvieran todas sus cosas empacadas antes de que salgamos mañana, no debe haber ningún atraso cuando llegue el momento. –Garnet se giró para ver a Peridot quién había retornado toda su atención a su laptop. –Peridot, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? –Preguntó con ese típico tono calmado suyo.

-Si, si, claro, empacar mis cosas antes de irnos, recibido. –Peridot alzó su pulgar en dirección a Garnet,

-… -Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto de disgusto con su labio, debido a su falta de interés. Peridot era una buena gema pero podía ser molesta cuando se encerraba en sus aparatos. Garnet dirigió su mirada a Lapis nuevamente. –Traten de no destruir la casa en el proceso, tiene valor nostálgico.

-¿Vas a salir? –Preguntó Lapis notando que Garnet caminaba hacía la puerta.

-Si… tenemos mucho en que pensar… -Se giró para ver a Lapis una última vez antes de irse. –Lapis, tiene muchas cosas en mente así que… se paciente con él. -Cerró la puerta tras de si dejando un poco confundida a la gema azul.

[…]

Kindergarten… que lugar tan solitario, tan abandonado, tan muerto… tan querido, de ninguna forma había sido olvidado aunque fuera solo por una persona.

-¡Woo-hoo! –Gritó Amethys saltando entre varias rocas grandes separadas por largas distancias. –Wahaha que gusto volver a practicar con ustedes rocas para saltar. –Aterrizando sobre una ultima formó una bolita con su cuerpo para rodar sobre el suelo y lanzarse sobre una piedra de mayor tamaño. –Ja, es mucho más fácil alcanzar tu cima ahora roca para escalar.

Siguió su recorrido por el aburrido paisaje que desde sus ojos era como un país de mil maravillas. –Tratemos una ultima ronda eh piedras para ejercitar. –Amethys levantó dos rocas de considerable tamaño con sus manos, sudaba y crujía sus dientes al moverlas de arriba abajo ese pequeño cuerpo suyo exhibía una fuerza increíble.

Terminó por agotarse dejando las piedras de nuevo en su lugar luego de incontables movimientos. Un segundo para respirar y de nuevo a la acción, esta vez corrió hacía su pequeño agujero, su sitio de nacimiento, algo así como un cuarto para ella.

-¿Como has estado agujero? –Preguntó a las paredes sentándose al final de este. -¿Te sentiste solo? ¿Abandonado quizás? Jajaja, no te preocupes yo también te extrañe agujero. Oye agujero, tengo muchas cosas que contarte je, no creerás las cosas que han pasado desde que nos separamos. –Elevó su vista al "techo" moviendo su cuello de dirección en dirección como si conversara animosamente con alguien. –¿Recuerdas al pequeño Steven? Una vez te hable de él… no puedes imaginar cuanto ha crecido últimamente.

*Fuuuuu…* Solo un movilizarse del viento golpeando el interior del hoyo.

-Nah jaja, metafóricamente hablando, ese chaparrito se va a quedar así para siempre… suponemos. –Bromeó Amethys entre risas. –Ahora es todo un Diamante y nos lo llevaremos al Homeworld para que sea el líder de todas las gemas jeje… si, imagínate los giros que toma la vida.

Amethys por fin acabó de hablar con las paredes y ocupó lugar junto a su piedra para sentarse, contempló el solitario lugar en donde solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando al viento soplando. Recordó aquel tiempo en que Rose la recogió de este lugar. –Imagínate los giros que toma la vida… -Ironizo recordando aquel evento. Bajando la cabeza entonces siguió susurrando para sí misma. –Si Perla se siente tan feliz por volver a casa… ¿entonces cómo debo sentirme yo?

[…]

La permanentemente fusionada Garnet miraba desde lo alto de una colina el lugar donde había residido desde hacía tantos siglos… Beach City como era uno de los tantos nombres que había tenido a lo largo de la historia. En su interior esa visión regocijaba de las dos gemas que la conformaban emitiendo por acuerdo mutuo una sonrisa proveniente de ambos reflejada en el rostro de la fusión.

-No puedo creer que estemos dejando todo esto. –Habló sin pesar en sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo… es hermosa esta Tierra. –Se dijo así misma con un habla considerablemente más suave.

-¿Qué hay en la enormidad del universo que pueda valer más que esta roca única?

-Sería muy difícil de decir, aun queda mucho por ver en el espacio aun para nosotras las gemas. ¿Desearías quedarte más tiempo?

-Si Steven no puede permitírselo entonces nosotras tampoco. –Respondió el decidido Ruby aun en unión con su Zafiro.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Alguna vez extrañaste estar en el Homeworld?

-Sabes la respuesta… Pero no quiero que seas la única en exteriorizarlo… -Declaró Zafiro. -A veces sucedió aunque solo al principio… debo haberlo olvidado con el tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nunca lo extrañe, creo haberlo olvidado en el momento en que caimos a la Tierra; creo que fuiste tú quien me hizo olvidarlo. Mi hogar estaba contigo y seguirá estando contigo en el futuro.

-No necesito usar una mi visión para decirte que así será.

-Venir a este planeta… fue toda una aventura. ¿No crees?

-Es una historia digna de ser relatada, más aun de ser recordada.

-¿Crees que te olvides de este lugar una vez regresemos al Homeworld?

-No me sería posible.

-Nos estamos haciendo viejas, sería comprensible si lo hicieras.

-Simplemente es imposible que suceda, no se puede olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido aquí.

-Debes de tener razón, como siempre. Zafiro… ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Steven tendrá bastantes cambios que afrontar y seguramente no se acostumbrara de inmediato a su vida como Diamante, puede que sea extenuante para él y lo ultimo que necesitara entonces será tener que hacer esfuerzos extra solo para que todas las gemas acepten a una fusión junto a su perfecto Diamante. Ya ha hecho bastantes sacrificios y no podemos echar más carga sobre él solo para conservar nuestra relación así como es.

-Entonces… estamos de acuerdo en esto. –Dichas estas palabras su cuerpo se convirtió en un resplandor y este mismo se dividió en dos brillos que dieron lugar a dos entes más pequeños. –Se sentirá algo solitario… estar separadas tanto tiempo, pero es lo justo… Vinimos a este mundo separadas y le diremos adiós estando separadas.

La pequeña dama color azul tomó la mano de su guerrero rojo.

-Separados pero juntos. –Luego de intercambiar sonrisas la pareja se quedó estática observando la ciudad, y la playa, y las olas golpeando la orilla, y las aves, y las gaviotas ruidosas, y el cielo y el sol que reina sobre este, todo mientras sentían el viento golpeando sus rostros y ondeando sus cabellos… ¿que podía ser mejor que esto?

[…]

-¿Qué pasa hombrecito? Pareciera que te estas quemando. –Comentó el aun ingenuo padre del futuro gobernante todavía inconsciente de que este lo era. Steven estaba sudando a cantaros y su temblequeo se volvía cada vez más brusco era como si la sonrisa de su padre lo estuviera quebrando.

-… -Connie notó que Steven no podría hablar así que procurando su bienestar decidió tomar la iniciativa. –Señor Universe… Steven tiene algo importante que decirle.

-Uohoho ¿Es sobre su relación? –Preguntó con una mirada de falsa acusación. –No te preocupes hijo, hace mucho que vi las evidencias de ello. Tu padre no ha perdido la intuición para notar esa clase de cosas *Wink*. –Greg guiñó el ojo, casi parecía saltar un destello de su parpado al cerrarse.

-Eh… no… no señor Universe. –Connie no podia evitar ruborizarse con esa declaración tan directa.

-Ah no tienes que preocuparte por esconderlo Connie. –Dijo comprensivo y abanicando el aire. –Fue decisión de Steven iniciar esto contigo y con todo esto de la salvación de la Tierra, la liberación de la raza de las gemas y la paz... bueno, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensar a mi heroico hijo es demostrar que apoyó sus decisiones sin importar cuales sean, sé que es un chico sensato y que no haría algo que lo perjudique a él o a mí.

Con esto dicho el señor Universe (como respetuosamente lo reconocía Connie) ocupó asiento sobre su sillita de playa y bebió de un vaso de limonada fría. Su respuesta le había inspirado confianza a Connie consiguiendo que su semblante se levantara, era todo lo que podía esperar de un padre tan bueno como él, más sin embargo no había surtido efecto alguno en Steven.

-Muchas gracias por su consentimiento señor Universe… Pero lo que Steven quiere decirle es que tiene algo importante que contarle sobre las gemas del Homeworld.

-¡Oh! ¿Vienen a compartir su secreto para la inmortalidad con la humanidad? –Preguntó con gran emoción.

-No… más bien es como… ¿por donde empezar?... Vera lo que pa-

-LAS GEMAS DEL HOMEWORLD SE ESTABAN MATANDO LAS UNAS A LAS OTRAS PORQUE NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA VIVIR SIN UN GOBERNANTE POR ESO VINIERON A TRAERME PARA DARME UN SOFOCANTE RECORRIDO LLENO DE LOCURA Y DECADENCIA MORAL, ESPIRITUAL E INTELECTUAL PENSANDO QUE ESO ME CONVENCERIA DE CONVERTIRME EN SU NUEVO AMO Y SEÑOR, AL PRINCIPIO ME REHUSÉ PERO LUEGO VINO ESTA GEMA CON PODER POLITICO APUNTANDO CON UN CAÑON DESTRUYE PLANETAS AL HOMEWORLD DICIENDO QUE IBA A VOLARLO TODO EN PEDAZOS PORQUE YO NO ESTABA AHÍ PERO YO " **SI** " ESTABA AHÍ ASÍ QUE IBAN A VOLARME CON TODOS ELLOS POR ESO ACEPTÉ LA OFERTA Y TODAS LAS GEMAS SE PUSIERON BAJO MI PODER Y AHORA DEBO MUDARME A SU PLANETA NATAL PARA REINAR SOBRE ELLAS Y GUIARLAS POR EL BUEN CAMINO Y NO SÉ CUANDO VOY A VOLVER… *HA* *INHALACIÓN* *HA* *INHALACIÓN* *HA*

Steven sencillamente no pudo soportar más todo el estrés le generaba estar en ese lugar tratando de explicar todo eso y terminó por explotar en la forma más ruidosa imaginable. Ahora que había acabado de gritar todas sus verdades a una velocidad alarmante estaba teniendo enormes problemas para respirar, tanto así que sujeto la mano de su Connie para sujetarse el pecho mientras este se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente. Se quedó viendo el suelo tratando de no desmayarse.

-… -Connie tenía una expresión de pánico completamente estupefacta por lo de hace un rato… Tal vez se demoró demasiado en decirle al dueño del lavado de autos aquello que Steven había gritado a todo pulmón, de cualquier manera ahora Connie no pensaba en eso… no pensaba en nada.

-… - El rostro de Greg se mantuvo inmutable, de hecho no había movido un solo musculo desde el precipitado anuncio de Steven, aun tenía la pajilla dentro de su boca… aun cuando no parecía sorberla…

-… -Connie giró los ojos para ver al hombre mayor… supuso que necesitaba un minuto para asumir las cosas.

-…

-… -De repente le pareció que estaba tomándose las cosas con… quizás demasiada calma. –Eh… ¿señor Universe?

-… -Greg no reaccionó.

-No me mires así papá… di algo. –Rogó Steven. -Entiendo que no quieras hablarme… -Añadió apenado. –Voy a estar por aquí hasta que te hayas calmado… -Completamente decaído le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-… -Connie movió su mano de arriba abajo frente a Greg sin que este reaccionara. –¡Oh por Gosh! Steven creo que su cerebro se desconectó.

(…)

-* _Papá…_ * *Papá* -Los llamados de su hijo se hacían cada vez más entendibles para el ahora recostado señor Universe.

-… -Su vista se enfocó correctamente mientras se sentaba sobre el duro suelo de concreto. Su cabeza había estado todo el tiempo sobre una almohada. Observó a los pequeños a ambos lados de su persona, uno y luego al otro. –Lo siento si los asuste niños… creo que mi mente necesitaba un momento para enfriarse.

-… -Steven guardó silencio, esperando pacientemente lo que fuera que su padre tuviera que decirle.

-Uhm… ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda por qué me desmaye? –Esta tortura jamás terminaría.

-Steven debe irse para ser el líder de las gemas. –Rápidamente respondió Connie.

-…¡¿Steven cómo pudiste tomar una decisión así sin consultarme antes?! –La voz de Greg nunca fue fuerte, no estaba enojado sino más bien angustiado por lo que había escuchado. - ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme fuera de todo esto? -El ver las manos de su padre delante de él haciendo una mímica que clamaba a gritos una explicación solo alteraba más al chico. -¿No pudiste siquiera decirles que te tomarías un día o dos para pensarlo?

-No… no tenía un día o dos destruyeron su sociedad en un solo día e iban a destruir todos sus planetas solo para enseñarme una lección sobre cómo no dirigir a las futuras gemas. Retrasarlo solo hubiera significado condenarlas a la extinción.

-… -Greg ya lo sabía, él no habría hecho así las cosas de haber podido pensar en una mejor opción, era culpa del resultado y de lo súbito de la noticia que su mente no lo reconociera inmediatamente. -¿Cuándo te iras? –Preguntó con más calma.

-…Mañana… -Respondió agachando la mirada.

-Ha… hahahaha… Oh boy… -Greg sujetó su cabeza mientras reía en un tono apagado. –Ni siquiera una llamada… ningún aviso… Y no sabes si vas a volver… -No podía contenerse más estaba apunto de llorar, el que Steven se fuera significaba además que las Crystal Gems se irían también… su familia se iría también sus amigas… _"Me quedaré solo."_ Pensó lo que prontamente dirían sus labios.

*Sollozo* *Sollozo* Esos llantos no eran suyos, era Steven quién estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Al ver a su hijo sollozar inmediatamente entendió que todo esto no era doloroso solamente para él sino también para Steven. Debió de ser tremendamente difícil que él tomara semejante responsabilidad a tan corta edad, y decidió retenerse de expresar su preocupación máxima en ese momento por no querer lastimar más a su única familia.

-Whoa calma hijo. –Dijo abrazándolo. –No fue mi intención reprenderte… no te lo mereces, solo tratabas de hacer lo correcto. –Se separó del niño una vez que logró tranquilizarlo, no sin antes acariciar su cabeza para desordenar su cabello.

-… -Steven no pronunció palabra limitándose solo a pasar su brazo por su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas y unos cuantos fluidos que le venían saliendo por la nariz.

-*Suspiro* Además… creo… creo que se lo debemos a tu madre… Si, Rose defendió a la humanidad cuando todas las demás gemas decidieron acabar con este planeta, ella salvó nuestro mundo pero no creo que quisiera la destrucción de su especie, es lo justo que tu decidieras salvar su mundo.

-… -Steven asintió algo aliviado de que su padre presumiblemente hubiera aceptado la situación.

-…

-Bien… -Pasó a decir Greg. –Te vas mañana… ¿qué hora es?

-Las 1:30PM. –Respondió Connie viendo su reloj digital.

-Entonces amiguito, ¿qué te parece si pasamos un buen último día para despedirte como es debido de Beach City? –Greg tenía los ánimos restaurados, como siempre él era un hombre muy optimista. –Tengo una bolsa llena de monedas en mi Van y una pequeña ciudad turística con mucho que ofrecer. Así que… ¿qué dices Steven?

-Bueno… yo… am… -Steven tartamudeó delante de su padre, centrando su atención en la niña al otro extremo de su padre, aunque le era vagamente visible por el gran hombre.

-Oh Connie, por supuesto que tu también estas invitada a pasar el día con nosotros. -Como si su padre pudiera percibir su pensamiento él tomo en cuanto a la pequeña dama. –Je, seremos como los tres mosqueteros, uno de ellos se disfrazo de mujer, ¿cierto? –Bromeó sujetando por los hombros a ambos niños viéndolos respectivamente cada pocos segundos.

-Sí, sí, es genial. –Empezó a decir Steven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Vamos, comencemos ahora mismo, hay mucho que hacer, mucho que decir, mucho que ver. –Su ánimo se había restaurado de golpe, como si todos sus problemas se hubiera solucionado de golpe ahora con su típica personalidad de siempre halaba de las manos de su padre y amiga respectivamente. No podía decirse que ellos no disfrutaban el ver al Steven de siempre.

-Haha aguarda un momento hijo tengo que ir por mi dinero primero.

(…)

El día estaba terminando, alrededor de 3 horas habían pasado desde que el trio había comenzado su "recorrido diversión" como lo había llamado Steven a lo largo del día, este recorrido incluía la heladería, el árcade, el cine y su ultima parada… El parque de atracciones en el muelle.

Ahora su padre se paró frente a Mister Smiley en la entrada del parque.

-Deme tres entradas, dos niños y un hombre joven.

-Hahaha… ah… -Empezó a sudar brevemente. –Lo siento Greg amigo, pero serán solo dos entradas. Steven esta vetado de usar las atracciones de este parque.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Porque la ultima vez que se subio a una atracción tuve que renovar todo el parque. Oh, por como suena esa bolsa yo diría que esta llena de monedas, ¿vienes a pagar por los destrozos?

-Am… -Greg rascó su nuca buscando una salida a esta incómoda situación. –No, no, estos son… dientes de niño… sí, soy tan pobre que tengo que recojo los dientes de leche de los niños para tratar de sacarle algunos billetes al hada esa…

-Oh hermano eso es tan patético. –Mister Smiley miró a Greg con pena tal vez un poco de repulsión. -Mira olvidemos que me debes dinero… Pero no dejare pasar a Steven.

-Oiga Mister Smiley, mire, hoy es el ultimo día de mi hijo en la Tierra, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción por hoy?

Steven y Connie intercambiaron miradas, ella se veía un poco preocupada pero este ultimó tenía algo en mente y por eso no dejaba de sonreír ante el problema enfrente.

-Papá. –Steven sujetó a su padre por su camiseta captando su atención. –No te preocupes Steven no tiene por que entrar.

-Pero Greg quiere que Steven se divierta en el parque. –Respondió Greg, siguiéndole la corriente a su hijo quién hablaba en tercera persona.

-Steven tiene una idea… -Con la luz de las estrellas en sus ojos Steven hizo contempló a Connie y los hizo moverse a más distancia de la entrada del parque. –Connie, ¡vamos a fusionarnos!

-Ah… -Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero no podía decir que no, esta probablemente sería la última vez que podría fusionarse con Steven. –Seguro, ¿por qué no?, me gusta ser Stevonnie.

-Pues a mí no. –Respondió Steven cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¡…! –Ese comentario golpeó a Connie como una roca en la cara, así de doloroso era, pero espero a ver que más tenía que decir su amigo antes de lanzar comentarios… tal vez era una broma.

-Eh… Steven yo no entiendo como es todo eso de fusionarse, pero… ¿no acabas de despreciar a Connie o algo así? –Su padre arqueaba las cejas igualmente confundido que la niña.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Gritó Steven sonando nervioso. –Yo jamás despreciaría a Connie.

-Acabas de decir que no te gustaba fusionarte conmigo. –Le aseguró Connie con voz algo debil.

-Es que es inútil. ¡¿YO DIJE ESO?! –Steven cubrió su boca con ambas manos. -… -Su mirada se tranquilizo. –Discúlpenme un segundo… -Caminó un poco solo para hacer más distancia entre ellos. Levantó un poco su camisa para exponer su gema mientras les daba la espalda a ambos acompañantes. -¡¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así?!

Greg y Connie intercambiaron miradas y esta última entonces chascó los dedos entendiendo lo que sucedía pero Greg por su parte estaba más que perdido respecto a esta situación.

-Es la primera vez que habló en un montón de tiempo, ¿y lo único que tienes que decirme es que estoy hablando de más? –Se respondió a si mismo el pequeño Steven. –No digo que hables de más, pero estas siendo ofensiva con Connie. –Los brazos de Steven se movían en todas direcciones como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien. –Solo dije que no me gustaba estar fusionada con ella ¿acaso ni siquiera tengo derecho a opinar sobre quien puede o no formar parte de nuestro cuerpo? Eres un egoísta Steven, te permito tener absoluto control sobre nosotros, te he permitido conservar tu físico tal y como te gusta sin dar lugar a ninguna modificación y tú ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta a la hora de decidir estas cosas.

-…Eso de ahí esta bastante extraño… -Dijo Greg mientras observaba a Steven cruzarse de brazos como si estuviera herido por sus propias palabras. –Mucho más extraño de lo acostumbrado.

-Bismuto… lo siento… Tienes razón, es que todavía no me acostumbro del todo a ser una persona hecha de dos personas. –Se disculpó Steven, se veía triste por el razonamiento de su compañero invisible. -Yo diría que te lo estoy poniendo bastante fácil. –Se reprendió a si mismo otra vez. –Lo sé, lo sé… Lamentó haberte hecho sentir menos, se supone que somos un equipo y no estoy respetando tu opinión… Pero esto significa mucho para mi… por favor, solo en esta ocasión. –Steven sonaba arrepentido y suplicante a la vez que retomaba la vista a la gema en su ombligo. –Mm… Esta bien, pero la próxima vez piensa mejor en que diría yo. –Se dijo asi mismo con una mirada algo amargada. –Si no me agrada lo que decides te lo hare saber.

Con eso dicho la "discusión termino" y Steven regresó con sus dos compañeros. –Lo siento por todo ese alboroto… am… Papá, debes estar muy confundido, permíteme explicarte… -Steven mordió su labio inferior. –Em… es un poco difícil de explicar.

-Está bien hijo no necesitas explicarme nada. –Dijo Greg con una sonrisa comprensiva. –Yo también discuto con mi barriga de vez en cuando. *Grrooowww* -Su estómago vibró, ese ruido significaba que estaba hambriento. –¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Tu nunca estas conforme con lo que te doy. –Greg alzó los brazos, estaba harto de estos reclamos. -Es por tu culpa que mi figura quedó arruinada. –Se alejó de los niños para tener una discusión más privada.

Steven hizo un saludo cordial inclinando su pecho hacía adelante. –¿Me permite esta pieza señorita? –Preguntó con un tono de voz fingidamente educado y ofreciendo su mano.

-Por supuesto señor Universe. –Tomó su mano siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar… si a esa maraña de movimientos caóticos se le pudiera llamar de tal forma, ellos no tenían un estilo de baile bien concebido o estricto para dar lugar a su fusión al hacerlo simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos disfrutando la presencia del uno al otro… "natural" era una palabra adecuada para definirlo puesto que ni siquiera requería de mucho esfuerzo ni preparación, esto simplemente ocurriría después de un rato.

*Fuuuu* Un destello rosa dio lugar al ser en aspecto de un joven humano de cabello largo, el ente nombrado hace mucho Stevonnie amaba ser él… o ella, era agradable el retener dentro de su ser los sentimientos que dieron origen a su formación, sin embargo esa sonrisa bofa que traía consigo no le duro demasiado al notar en si mismo un añadido. No hacía falta revisar demasiado para notar que su piel había producido una serie de cristales como espinas puntiagudas sumamente filosas y con un único brillo rosado. Una armadura recorría su cuerpo desde el punto medio de su cuello hacía abajo, de apariencia tosca y poco trabajada parecía más bien una capa de mineral unida a su cuerpo que un traje de protección.

-¿Ah? Jaja, el resultado nunca ha sido el mismo desde que te convertiste en un diamante. –Comentó Stevonnie así mismo. –Hey papá, estamos listos para entrar.

Greg se giró al escuchar el llamado de la fusión. -Wuoh… -Retrocedió un poco sorprendido. –Eso es nuevo, espero que nadie se fije en el equipo extra.

Exitosamente pasaron la entrada del parque al no reconocer el señor Smiley al ente fusionado como Steven.

Pero hablando con más detalle acerca de Stevonnie… ciertamente esta fusión nunca había sido lo mismo desde que Bismuto se había convertido en parte de la ecuación y Steven se habían convertido en uno solo para completar su existencia como un diamante; aun así esta no era una mesa donde se sentaban tres y Connie no sentía que su espacio estuviera siendo invadido por un tercero puesto que la relación de Steven con el antiguo ser Bismuto no era similar en nada a la de Garnet. Lo que había entre Bismuto y Steven no era una fusión resultado de los sentimientos de confianza del uno por el otro y no se le podría considerar como tal cosa, era más bien una unificación entre dos fragmentos de un mismo ser y el resultado en vez de ser dos individuos compartiendo un cuerpo era más bien un solo individuo con un entero sistema de impulsos extra.

A esto se había reducido la fría y lógica Bismuto, a una consciencia adicional residiendo en el interior de la mente de Steven, sin control alguno sobre el cuerpo del mismo y sin capacidad de alterar el físico de su contenedor pero ofreciendo habilidades y poder adicional al pequeño Steven. Bismuto gustaba mucho de la personalidad de Steven y debido a ello permitía que la suya fuera la dominante permaneciendo ella misma "dormida" la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así se hallaba consciente despertando muy de vez en cuando bajo distintas circunstancias, en estos casos Steven podía comportarse de maneras poco usuales en él debido a la personalidad extra. De desearlo así ella y Steven siempre podían comunicarse a través del pensamiento; al fin y al cabo eran la misma cabeza y en incomodas ocasiones hasta mediante el manipular la boca de su cuerpo para expresar palabras, esto último era algo desagradable para Steven.

-¿Y bien chicos a que juego quieren subirse primero? –Preguntó Greg buscando que hacer en el parque. -¡…! –Un juego captó su atención mientras caminaban, una caseta de tiro. –Mm… aguarden un momento chicos, voy a probar suerte con eso de ahí.

Su padre los dejo esperando, pero Stevonnie no era de los que tienen mucha paciencia así que decidió explorar por si mismo. Durante ese periodo en el que su padre los perdió de vista la fusión probó distintos juegos, era campeón en muchos debido a su fuerza y destrezas. Ganaron en el juego del martillo, arrasaron en pégale al topo, y disfrutaron de compartir un algodón de azúcar.

Se sentían un poco mal por dejar solo a su padre y aunque Steven de ninguna manera se quejaría en cosa alguna sobre la presencia de su padre el día de hoy lo cierto es que había estado deseando estar un momento a solas con ella, deseaba compartir algo con ella por una ultima vez, un momento especial. Stevonnie reflejó esa intención en sus acciones tomando la oportunidad para subir a la rueda panorámica. No era muy grande pero al menos ofrecia la posibilidad de un bonito momento.

Cuando la rueda estuvo en su punto más alto la fusión se dividió, apareciendo los pequeños chicos sentados a dos extremos del asiento de la rueda ahora detenida.

-Es una hermosa vista, ¿no lo crees? –Comentó Connie mientras ambos veían al horizonte y como el sol finalmente se estaba poniendo dando lugar a las ultimas luces del día.

-Definitivamente, no podría imaginar mejor forma de despedirme del Sol. –Steven recostó sus brazos sobre el sistema de seguridad delante de ellos. –Adios señor Sol, ¿ya esta cansado? Le deseo dulces sueños. –Despidió al sol con su mano. –Y no se preocupe la señora Luna no le quitara su lugar para siempre jeje.

-… -Connie miró de perfil a Steven, se veía tan feliz a pesar de lo desolador que sonaban esas palabras. –Steven… ¿cómo te sientes? –Preguntó llena de preocupación.

-Estoy feliz, muy feliz en realidad. –Respondió girando sus ojos para verla, su sonrisa era sincera y agradable. –De hecho creo que este día ya ha entrado en mi Top 5 mejores días de Steven. –Movió su brazo de izquierda a derecha imaginando el título. –Ojala pudiera subir eso a internet, apuesto a que tendría cientos de visitas, ¡no! Miles de visitas.

-Jijiji… -Rió tímidamente y se tomó una pausa antes de seguir hablando. –¿Estaria alguno de nuestros… momentos en ese video?… -Connie miró en otra dirección completamente apenada por su pregunta.

-Mm… habrían criticas pero igualmente tendrías como tres puestos. –Se veía extremadamente feliz al hablarle y había mucho ánimo en sus palabras.

Recostaron sus espaldas sobre el espaldar de su asiento guardando respectivo silencio, tenían mucho en que pensar. Lentamente el rostro de Connie se mostró afligida y esta pasó a hablar dejando caer la mirada hacía sus pies.

-Esto es demasiado triste… -Susurró con voz débil.

-¿Eh? –No escuchó muy bien su declaración pero luego pudo deducir sus palabras por lo poco que había entendido. –No te sientas triste Connie, para eso fue el día de hoy, para que esto fuera un lindo recuerdo.

-… -Connie le miró en silencio. –No… es muy triste. –En su voz quebradiza se podía distinguir un pequeño sollozar. –Porque el día de hoy fue para que fuera solo un lindo recuerdo y eso es así porque no hay ninguna solución a esta situación… Lo que tú quieras ya no importa ni tampoco lo que yo quiera…

-… -Steven le dedicó un semblante más serio y pasó a escoger sus palabras inquieto por el estado de ánimo de su tan querida amiga. –¿Qué es lo que quieres Connie? –Ya había anticipado sus dos posibles respuestas.

-Quiero estar a tu lado… -Levantó la mirada apenas un poco revelando sus ojos rojizos por las lágrimas que ya llevaba un rato derramando. -Pero no me iré contigo… -Negó con la cabeza completamente dolida.

-Connie… ¿lo has entendido, verdad? –Preguntó Steven refiriéndose a lo que más temprano le había mencionado.

-Si… desde el momento en que te vi con tu padre… *Solloza* -Connie cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. -No puedo abandonar a mis padres aquí en la Tierra y obligarlos a pasar por todo esto… *solloza* es-eso… no se-sería justo para ellos y no quiero siquiera pensar en la po-posibilidad de no verlos de nuevo *solloza*. –Connie estaba siendo sincera pero le dolía negarse por su propia voluntad a estar junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Por su parte Steven estaba tremendamente conmovido por su respuesta, ella era sí tan considerada para con los demás y estaba seguro de que de ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar también habría abandonado su hogar para salvar a las gemas. "Mi Connie, siempre tan buena… siempre tan correcta…" El pensamiento lo obligó a dejar salir lágrimas por ella mientras su labio inferior vibraba por la presión en su pecho.

-Y yo… no quiero irme… Pero es como tu dijiste… nada de eso importa ya. –Se quedó viendo al frente mientras el líquido se escurría por sus mejillas, lo último que quería era quebrarse delante de ella para aumentar aún más su pesar.

Lentamente Connie desplazó su mano por la barra de seguridad y suavemente sujeto la mano de Steven un gestó que él le devolvió rápidamente. "Gracias a las estrellas no poseo sensaciones…" Pensó la personalidad de Steven adquirida de Bismuto. "No deseo sentir nada de esto…"

Prontamente Connie centró su mirada en Steven y aun llorando por los hechos y con dolor en su pecho le hizo una simple petición. –Por favor… si es el caso que no regreses a la Tierra… por favor no me olvides… -Se hizo más fuerte el apretón en sus manos, pobre Connie, se oía tan débil, tan… suplicante.

Steven plantó su mirada sobre su rostro de igual forma. –No podría olvidarme de ti aunque quisiera… Te amo…

-… -La respuesta de Connie fue silenciosa y una sonrisa débil, delicadamente tocó la mejilla de Steven con su mano y con un notable rubor en sus mejillas acercó el rostro del chico cerrando ambos chicos los ojos mientras lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro, un pequeño beso mal ejecutado, no se podía hacer nada… ellos eran muy novatos en esta clase de actividades. Ahí en medio de ese fuerte vértigo de sentimientos la joven muchacha expresó un ultimo deseo que venía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Por favor… que este no sea un adiós para siempre…"

 **Ya desde este momento tengo que pedir una nueva disculpa y es que veran... aunque esta se suponia iba a ser la ultima parte de este capitulo, pero como tuve que añadir un par de escenas extra pues, el escrito se alargo y ahora el documento tenía unas 13 paginas, si hubiera esperado para añadir lo que me faltaba entonces habría sido de unas 25 paginas y no estoy seguro de cuanto estan dispuestos a leer en un solo capitulo así que... si gustan me podrian informar junto con sus opiniones cuanto consideran el largo más adecuado o con el que se sienten más a gusto para que me sirve de limitación.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la presencia de mi primer OC de esta historia (luego de Magnetita) o lo que es mejor... que no les resultara soberanamente molesta n_nU... Como pueden ver yo estoy completamente convencido de que Rose y Bismuto son los formadores del diamante rosa, considero esta teoria 100% precisa y aunque no sé como se desenvolvera la relación de Steven con Bismuto en el canon, puedo dar por hecho que acabaran entendiendose de algun modo.**

 **El proximo capitulo sera en definitiva la ultima parte de esta despedida de la Tierra sin lugar a más capitulos. Ruego un poco de paciencia para que podamos ver a Steven como un rey supremo. De nuevo les insto a dar sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios. Yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta :).**


	4. El ultimo tren hacía el cosmos PT3

**Buenas noches lectores, por fin, aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de este enorme capitulo, me tarde mucho más de lo que había anticipado y pido disculpas por ello, pero decidí que me tomaria un tiempo para recuperarme de mi enfermedad y ahora que estoy mejor espero poder actualizar con más regularidad. En compensación a mi tardanza esta tercera y ultima parte es especialmente larga... y especialmente romantica (aun soy muy nuevo en esta parte y espero no ofender a nadie con mi incompetencia) ojala no los aburra.**

 **Dos cosas que quiero mencionar antes de que empiecen a leer, en este capitulo hay una canción que yo mismo escribí (y por eso no es muy buena) esta en ingles pero debajo de cada verso entre parentesis encontraran la traducción en caso de que no sean buenos con el idioma, pero al traducirse pierde bastante musicalidad. Lo segundo es que cuando vean esta marca: 1* sería bueno que escucharan esta canción junto con la escena [Gregorian: Once in the lifetime] puesto que la escuchaba al momento de escribirla creo que le dara un poco de ambiente.**

 **Disfruten esto mientras esperan el siguiente capitulo :).**

Fue recién comenzada la noche en aquello alrededor de las 6:00PM y las 7:00PM que Lapis se presento con sus alas extendidas delante de Jasper, para pedir o más bien exigir una colaboración sobre una tarea.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte aquí haraganeando? –Preguntó con mal genio elevándose hasta la altura de su cara. –Hace ya varias horas te dije que Garnet nos había asignado una tarea y hasta ahora no has ayudado ni un poco.

-No me molestes Garnet no es superior a mi, no pienso ejecutar ninguna de sus órdenes. –Dijo terminante Jasper esperando que la dejaran en paz haciendo lo suyo.

-No se trata de Garnet, es importante para Steven.

-…Ve y que te ayude la enana verde. -No tenía nada contra Steven pero a veces le molestaba que Lapis lo hiciera todo lo referente a él tan urgente.

-Peridot no puede ayudarme con esto, además esta despidiéndose de su computadora o algo así. –Lapis levantó su hombro, por un instante, no entendia bien todo eso de las computadoras y el internet. -Y yo no puedo hacerlo por mi misma. Necesitamos tu fuerza y músculos para esta tarea; de cualquier forma no estas haciendo nada.

*Grrrggg* Jasper acercó bruscamente su rostro al de Lapis y gruño agresivamente con su garganta a la vez apretando los dientes, cosa que no sorprendió a la gema azul. –Dije que no pienso seguir ninguna orden.

-¡Y yo digo! –Lapis alzó la voz acercando su cara a la de Jasper de manera agresiva obligando a la enorme gema a retroceder un poco. –Que me he pasado toda la tarde haciendo el traslado de las cosas del cuarto de Steven yo sola así que ahora ve y ayúdame con la tarea que "nos" dieron. –Entre palabras había una débil elevación de ira.

Jasper sudó brevemente… pese a su tamaño y su delicada apariencia Lapis tenía una actitud parecida a la de un perro de pelea cuando se mostraba enfadada siendo mucho más agresiva que la mayoría de las Crystal Gems, esa violencia era digna de temer. Suspiró resignada y con mal humor preguntó: -¿Que debo hacer?...

Jasper detestaba hacer tareas hogareñas, sentía que no estaban a la altura de su rango e historial laboral… simplemente no era lo suyo, lo entendería de parte de la Peridot sabionda o de la debilucha Lapis pero no de un guerrero de su categoría… igualmente ahora no tenía muchas opciones.

-Necesitó que lleves el refrigerador… -Lapis retrocedió un poco con un gesto apenas un poco más relajado. –El sofá y la cama de Steven al Homeworld, son muy pesados para nosotras. Tambié- *IAAAAAACKKK*

Un fuerte gritó de horror femenino y chillante hizo que Lapis se estremeciera y Jasper se pusiera de pie. -¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Peridot! –Con esa identificación de parte de Lapis ambas gemas se apresuraron en entrar a la casa… Jasper aun tenía problemas con esas estúpidas cosas diminutas que ellos llamaban "puertas". Ambas enmudecieron ante la extraña situación que descubrieron adentro de la casa.

-Yajajajaja. ¿No te sientes maravillosa? –Decía una absurdamente feliz versión de Perla que con los ojos cerrados daba vueltas y vueltas mientras sujetaba por las muñecas de sus manos a la pequeña gema verde cuyas piernas se elevaban por la velocidad a la que giraba su captora.

-¡WAAAHHH! ¡AYUDENME PERLA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA! –Gritaba la pequeña gema con los nervios a punto de reventarle y mientras aún se hallaba sudando a cantaros la gema, mayor en apariencia física, cambiaba el método de su celebración, cogiendo a su víctima por debajo de los brazos y lanzándola a lo alto.

*AAAAHHH* -Si felicidad es sinónimo de locura heh, bien, ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy como una cabra. –La atrapó poco después de acabar su frase solo para repetir el proceso de lanzamiento tres veces más. –Tres hurras por Steven. Hic *Aaahh* Hic *Aaah* Hic *Aaahh*. –Entre hics los gritos indicaban el momento del lanzamiento.

Culposamente Lapis empezaba a encontrarle la gracia al sufrimiento de su amiguita y con su mano escondía la risita que se le formaba en los labios. Más despreocupada era Jasper quien abiertamente sonreía maliciosamente por la ocasión. Por fin Perla permitió a la pequeña gema estar sobre sus pies y esta con sus cabellos ya bastante alborotados huyo en pánico, escondiéndose tras Lapis y apenas asomando la mirada.

-Dalilalilala. Las cosas están de maravilla en el Homeworld. –Declaró Perla dando un pequeño baile mientras caminaba hacía el grupo. –Esperen a ver como hemos adaptado el castillo para Steven, oh, ya me estoy imaginando su carita alegre. –De la nada Perla tomó por la mano a Lapis alejándola con algo de moderada fuerza del grupo.

-¡Eek! –Chilló Peridot asustada por el secuestro de su escudo viviente y con inseguridad contempló como Perla iniciaba un baile en el cual Lapis parecía más sorprendida que entusiasta a realizar.

-Wuoh-ah… Calmate Perla, no tengo interés en fusionarme en este momento. –No oponía fuerza contra los movimientos de Perla pero ella misma no ejecutaba los suyos… Lapis empezaba a sentirse… asustada.

-Dirá algo así como: "*Exhalación de asombro* ¿Para mí?" Señalara su sala magna y entonces ira corriendo emocionado a su recién reconstruido trono. –Inclinó a Lapis sujetándola con una mano sobre la espalda de la gema azul.

-¡Estoy segura de que le encantara! –Rompió con el baile alejándose un poco de Perla.

-Vamos chicas muestren más entusiasmo por la ocasión. –Entrelazó los dedos en sus manos llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza. –Las Crystal Gems por fin podremos genuinamente regresar a nuestro hogar luego de tantos siglos en la Tierra.

"Yo llevo solo un rato en este planeta…" pensó Jasper.

-Si, si, yo eh… estoy muy feliz por regresar a casa. –Tartamudeó Lapis nerviosa por ser incapaz de imaginar que haría la perla ahora.

Pasó de largo a las tres gemas con las dos más pequeñas vigilándola con una actitud precavida. –Si tan solo Rose pudiera ver todo lo que hemos logrado desde su partida… -Perla tomó la pintura por encima de la puerta y mirando tiernamente a la persona retratada pasó a expresarse. -Esto definitivamente no fue lo que soñamos pero no dudo que estarías satisfecha con estos resultados.

-Se ha puesto sentimental con el cuadro. –Susurró Peridot al oído de su amiga azul. –Aprovechemos para escapar. –Lapis asintió y ambas empezaron a retroceder lentamente con dirección al portal.

-Y si solo pudieras ver todo lo que ha llegado a ser tu hijo… estarías tan orgullosa y serías tan feliz. Oh y hablando de Steven… -Perla se giró obligando a las gemas aterradas a detenerse en su lugar. -¿Saben en donde esta?- Caminó hasta el trio aun con el cuadro entre sus manos. –Tengo un regalo que lo hará flotar de la alegría. -Dijo con ilusión abrazando el cuadro contra su cuerpo, una sonrisa tan grande que casi era aterradora y ojos ensanchados que fantaseaban con el momento futuro.

-… -De repente algo hizo que Lapis recuperara su compostura y agachó su cabeza de modo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, con una expresión indiferente en lo que podía apreciarse de esta. –Probablemente esté en la ciudad para "pasar un buen día con Connie…" –Citó textualmente lo que antes había leído en la lista de actividades de Steven y caminó lentamente a la puerta de la casa sin mirar a nadie.

-Ya está de mal humor otra vez. -Comentó Peridot al verla salir.

-…- Esa pequeña frase bastó para que Perla saliera de su exabrupto de alegría mirando a la gema azul con preocupación casi maternal. –¿Peridot podrías llevar esto al Homeworld por favor? –Preguntó pasando la pintura a manos de la pequeña. –Ahora, cuídala bien, es un tesoro para las Crystal Gems. –Puntualizó antes de salir de la casa.

-Mph… no es mucho tesoro para mí. –Peridot miró a Jasper. -¿Tú qué opinas?

-Lo que sea. –Dijo cortante y sin ganas de hablar. –¿Dónde quieren que ponga el almacén helado? –Preguntó echándose sobre el hombro el refrigerador.

-¿Almacén helado? Jeje. ¿Así es como llamas a ese contenedor?

-¡¿Cómo se llama entonces?!

-Almacén de acondicionamiento térmico para consumibles.

*crack*Jasper sintió algo rompiéndose bajo su pie. –Jeje, ¿y como llamas a esto? –Había sido sin querer pero a Jasper no sentía pena por esto.

-Ack, no, no, no. –Peridot hizo el cuadro a un lado al encontrarse con un pedazo de su laptop echa pedazos recordando que la traía en las manos cuando Perla empezó su extraño espectáculo. -¡Perla mira lo que hiciste! ¡Rompiste mi computadora! –Reclamó con fuerte grito levantando la computadora con ambas manos esperando que pronto la culpable se apareciera en la puerta, presenciara el aparato destrozado y se disculpara cortésmente… -Mm… ¡Perla!... ¡Perla!... Tsk… -Se volvió claro que ella no iba a venir así que no le quedo de otra que llevar su reclamo hasta ella.

-¡Perla, exijo una disculpa inmediata! –Dijo con voz fuerte en la entrada de la casa. –Y quizás una reposición de la maquinaria dañada que vaya de acuerdo a estas especificaciones. –Peridot sacó de entre su cabello una hoja de papel sonando mucho más diplomática y calma al momento de mostrarla. –¿Perla?... –Rápidamente notó que no estaba, buscó con la mirada, encontrando primero a Lapis quién parecía estar haciendo una vigilancia nocturna, observando en distintas direcciones desde lo alto en los cielos antes de descender al suelo junto a Perla.

La curiosidad invadió a la pequeña gema verde, tal vez su amiga se hallaba perturbada en algún sentido y pese a que Peridot no había estado prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores el día de hoy era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros. Teniendo buenas intenciones en su cabeza se acercó sigilosamente bajando con cuidado las escaleras de la casa… "la arena es un terreno tan molesto" Pensó. "Sin duda seré detectada y cambiaran de tema al verme… Es momento de hacer uso práctico de mis conocimientos adquiridos sobre la vida en la Tierra"

Luego de razonar esto, Peridot dejo caer su cuerpo contra la arena acostándose de boca contra esta. "Como el varanus niluticus al ir tras los huevos de un Crocodylus niluticus, sigiloso y al acecho…" Peridot articuló sus extremidades a los extremos de su cuerpo, alzando su cuerpo apenas un poco por arriba del suelo y manteniendo la vista al frente y una mirada atenta y determinada, se movilizó con extraño talento de imitación.

Estando ya a cierta proximidad empezó a escuchar lo que se decían la una a la otra, no podría acercarse más sin ser notada pero era suficiente, ahora debía preocuparse por no ser avistada. Sin lugar en donde esconderse ni rocas con que cubrirse tenía que hacer uso de su ingenio. "Como Uca Pugnax antes de que la marea suba…" Peridot cavó un "pequeño" agujero en la arena y se enterró cuidadosa y silenciosamente dentro de este… por suerte aun podía oír la conversación.

-¿…A qué hora dijo que vendría? –Preguntó Perla bastante concerniente por la chica alada.

-"…nos vemos aquí como a las 6:30 de la tarde" –Citó Lapis haciendo perfecta imitación de la voz de Steven así como la emoción que tenía al momento de decir estas palabras.

-Err… -Perla vio hacía arriba en el cielo, estaba oscuro y las estrellas eran claramente visibles. –Tal vez se le hizo tarde, a veces Steven pierde la noción del tiempo cuando está teniendo un buen rato. –Trató de razonar Perla, mostrando un rostro alegre aunque buscando ser cuidadosa con cada palabra que soltaba.

-Si… es verdad. –Dijo Lapis con un tono apagado pero sin exteriorizar ningún tipo de melancolía. –De cualquier modo… no es como si yo debiera reclamarle por como decide invertir su tiempo en su último día en la Tierra… ¿verdad?

-No, no… Si Steven hizo la promesa de venir a verte entonces tienes el derecho de sentirte indignada… -Perla sujetó por los hombros a Lapis teniendo que bajar ligeramente la mirada debido a la diferencia de estatura. -Pero antes de expresarlo jeje… deberías tener en cuenta que Steven esta en una etapa muy importante de su vida, esta apunto de sentarse en la silla de un Diamante para ocupar un puesto delante de todas las gemas y… bien… siendo sinceros… -Perla desvió la mirada y alzó los hombros un instante. –No esta listo para esto, seguro esta reflexionando profundamente en todo esto.

-…Si… creo que tienes razón. –Lapis levantó la vista para ver a Perla a los ojos con un rostro aliviado, pero que no denotaba una completa liberación de la fuente de sus dudas. Miró hacía el océano soltándose del agarre de Perla y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a este. –¿Sabes? No se trata de perderse un día de diversión, sé que nos esperan muchos en el futuro…

-… -Perla ya se podía imaginar lo que vendría… pero decidió mejor optar por la evasión. -¿Por qué no entras y descansas un poco? –Sugirió. –Jasper, Peridot y yo nos ocuparemos de acabar con la mudanza.

-"Tiene muchas cosas en mente así que… sé paciente con él" –Lapis citó la voz de Garnet. –Eso fue lo que Garnet dijo, tal vez quiera decir que se aparecerá con algo de retraso así que… creo que me quedare por aquí un rato. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lapis… -Perla se acercó y sujeto su hombro dedicándole una mirada de ternura… Solo ella podía ser tan maternal. –Aun si no llegara a presentarse tú sabes que eres muy importante para él…

-Sí, pero… -Desvió su mirada insegura. –A estas alturas… ya sé que no soy su prioridad en "ese" sentido…

-Oh… quieres decir… en "ese" sentido…-Perla empezó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque era verdad que ya se lo esperaba le preocupaba no poder encontrar palabras para aliviarla de las cosas que seguramente pronto habría de comentar.

-He jurado lealtad a Steven y por eso no me apartare de él incluso si no soy la persona que ha escogido para amar…

-¿Te arrepientes de ello Lapis?

-No. –Negó con la cabeza mirando hacía el océano. –Es solo que a veces es doloroso el no ser… el no ser tú…

-… -Perla asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose orgullosa de ella y aun más, entendiendo sus sentimientos. –Si, entiendo cómo te sientes… -Miró con ternura a la gema azul como si aun en el cuerpo de esa joven dama siguiera mostrándole su reflejo pese a no ser más un espejo. –¡Pero! –Se posicionó delante de ella con los brazos extendidos. –No tienes que verlo de una forma tan pesimista, es verdad que lo de Steven y Connie es bastante profundo. Pero tú sabes, es posible que algún día esto… bueno… se termine…–Dijo con exagerado optimismo y sudando como si ella misma dudara de sus palabras. –Ya sabes… Nosotras las gemas existimos por siempre… ah…-Junto sus manos pensando en cómo no verse como si invocara el mal contra su querida aprendiz. –Tú entiendes…

-…Los humanos no duran para siempre, capto… -Respondió Lapis con el mismo desanimo, ahora que Perla podía ver su rostro… no sé veía tan triste, desanimada, quizás algo dolida, pero no era tan grave como parecía, tal vez esto era una vieja herida abierta. –Pero creo que hasta eso es algo incómodo... no sé si me agradaría ser… mejor dicho, no haber sido la única. –Se le veía amargada por esa perspectiva.

-…Haha… ah… -Rió nerviosamente. –Todo eso es comprensible.

-Si lo entiendes entonces ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para soportarlo?... tu sabes… él no ser la escogida. –Lapis finalmente se dignó a mirarla a los ojos, esperando atenta la respuesta que buscaba

-… -Perla le miró sin saber que decir y pasó a sonreír cariñosamente antes de contestar. –Supongo que todo se trata de aceptación, de aceptar las cosas como son.

-… -Lapis agachó la cabeza entendiendo claramente.

-… -Perla sintió que su solución no fue muy del gusto de la joven dama. Le dedicó una expresión entristecida antes de alejarse brevemente de ella, no llegó demasiado lejos antes de retractarse de simplemente dejar así las cosas y se paró ahí, sin decir nada pensando en que decir.

Perla tenía en muy alta estima a su alumna humana y tenían una relación que iba más allá de un simple mentor y alumno, Connie era una buena chica en todo el sentido de la palabra y era buena para Steven. Perla aprobaba su relación y podía imaginar pocos o casi ningún individuo que fuera mejor para él. Pero también era indiscutible que sentía un cariño especial por Lapis, ella y la información que registraba fueron su ventana a casa en los tiempos en los que no disponía de una puerta para volver; detestaba verla tan decaída... Era raro que fuera ella quien en estas ocasiones deseaba que la gema azul tuviera alguien más a quién amar… o al menos que hubiera más de un Steven.

Aun con el deseo de despejar su pesar [el de Lapis] no tardó en entender que no le correspondía aliviar su malestar, esto parecía ser más bien trabajo de Steven y Perla confiaba en que él arreglaría todo esto.

Caminó con un ánimo un poco más rebajado, con todo lo bien que iban las cosas esto era como un pelo en la sopa. –Uh-hup! –Bufó sorpresivamente al sentir su pie hundirse en la arena suave y pincharse con algo puntiagudo debajo de esta.

-Niaah… -Gruñó Peridot desde debajo de la arena.

-¡Peridot! ¿Que estás haciendo ahí escondida? –Perla sacó de un solo movimiento a la pequeña de su escondite sujetándola cuidadosa pero firmemente de la punta alta de su cabello. -¡¿Estabas espiándonos?! -Los reclamos de Perla hicieron que Lapis fijara su atención en el nuevo acontecimiento.

Peridot agitaba sus extremidades más por nervios que por miedo al reclamo. –Si, ¡digo, no! Solo buscaba la mejor oportunidad para… ah… ¡Para exigirte que te disculpes! –Rapidamente pasó a la ofensiva.

-¡¿Qué yo me disculpe?!

-Destruiste mi computadora portátil durante tu loco frenesí. ¡Ahora quiero que te disculpes y me ayudes a reconstruirla!

-Aich… -Perla sujetó su propia cabeza, todo esto era tan tonto. –Te conseguiremos una mucho más avanzada cuando volvamos al Homeworld, por ahora ayúdame a terminar con la mudanza.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero que te disculpes!

-Vamos Peridot, no seas tan caprichosa, ya te dije que te conseguiré una nueva, eso debería de ser suficiente. –Perla colocó a Peridot en el suelo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla por estar sujetándola del cabello, luego se quedó con las manos en su propia cintura esperando una respuesta más positiva.

-…Bien… -Peridot esquivó la mirada de su quisquillosa amiga entendiendo que no conseguiría lo que quería en la forma que ella quería. En medio de la acción pudo fijarse en el estado de Lapis, no era como se lo había imaginado al escuchar la conversación, la había supuesto más triste que esto, pero ahí estaba con una pequeña sonrisa observando en su dirección. Inmediatamente sintió un alivio al verla así seguido de un igualmente inmediato sentimiento de vergüenza por ser descubierta.

Lapis a pesar de gran antigüedad podría considerarse más tonta que Peridot pero no lo suficiente como para perderse el cuadro que tenía enfrente; conocía a la perfección a su amiga de luz verde y entendía que la razón de su intromisión era la preocupación. Así que con un gesto simple le aseguró que estaría bien y luego volvió su mirada al basto mar antes de continuar con su reflexión.

-Ella necesita un tiempo a solas… -Susurró Perla a Peridot y con eso dicho la tomó de la mano para dirigirla de regreso a la casa.

[…]

"Este duo padre e hijo trataban de reorganizar la habitación empezando con este librero comenzando así este pequeño capitulo que titulamos _Preludio de dolor_." *Pack* *Hahaha* Sonidos clásicos de los viejos shows de comedia se escuchaban fuertemente incluso a las afueras del pequeño almacén desde donde provenían. En su interior, completamente a oscuras padre e hijo ocupaban lugar en un sofá viejo y gastado con la luz de un pequeño televisor frente a ellos como única iluminación.

Gozaban en grande, riendo a carcajadas deteniéndose solo ocasionalmente para respirar, detener horribles accidentes potenciales en sus pantalones, sorber de sus gaseosas y comer de la pizza que habían ordenado. Difícil de describir cuan placido puede ser un momento compartido entre un padre y su único hijo.

La espada no acompañaba a su escudo en este momento, hacía tiempo que Connie se había despedido para regresar a su hogar. De algún modo el escuchar la historia de su amado amigo la hizo desear pasar un tiempo ameno con su propia familia y Steven lo entendia. De cualquier manera ahora era bastante correcto pasar un rato con su padre Greg, sobre todo luego de que lo dejaran ignorado durante su visita al parque.

-Haha. ¡El que sigue, el que sigue! –Pidió Steven dando el ultimo sorbo a su gaseosa, sus ojos brillaban en gran medida, se podría jurar que su gran día lo había hecho olvidar sus problemas.

-Inmediata… -Greg palpó con su mano la caja con los DVD con los capítulos de su programa grabado. -…mente… Hoho, Steven no te lo vas a creer, ¡pero ya hemos visto todo el show en maratón! –Alzó las manos al aire en medio de su asombro.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. –Respondió un emocionadísimo Steven imitando el gesto de su padre. –¡Pero si apenas estábamos comenzando a divertirnos!

-Mm… -Greg revisó su reloj de mano. –¡Oh por mis estrellas! De hecho llevamos viendo este programa como 5 horas.

-Wow… -Exhaló Steven viendo a la nada con cara "seria". –El tiempo vuela cuando la estás pasando bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11:35. Amiguito parece que ya pasaste desde hace mucho tu hora de dormir.

-¡¿Hora de dormir?! –Steven puso sus manos sobre la camisola de Greg. –Pero no me siento nada cansado, ¡no quiero irme a dormir! –Steven cada vez hacía más ruidoso su exagerado entusiasmo.

-¡Y yo no quiero enviarte a dormir! –Declaró Greg con la misma emoción desmedida apretando el cuello de la camisa de Steven.

-¡Entonces miremos otro programa! –Gritó Steven siguiendo con este juego de emociones fuertes que ambos estaban jugando desde hace rato.

Sin previo aviso, el lado responsable y maduro de Greg tomó riendas de su cerebro obligándolo a pensar que permitir eso no era correcto. –No, no Steven. –Dijo con voz más seria soltando al chico, cerrando los ojos con una expresión seria a la vez que negaba con su dedo. –Además del tiempo que hemos visto televisión vimos una película esta tarde y ya sabes lo que te he dicho sobre ser regulado con la televisión.

-Aww… -Se quejó cruzándose de brazos y miró con ojos inconformes al suelo. –Solamente 7 horas de televisión al día… - Greg asintió al escuchar sus propias palabras venir de la boca de su hijo.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos para pasar el tiempo?

-Mm… -Greg rascó su barbilla y sus ojos rondaron por la habitación buscando algún entretenimiento. *Gruugg* Ese estomago inconforme suyo no le dejaba pensar correctamente y de forma inconsciente terminó viendo la caja de Pizza, solo quedaba una rebanada. -Ah. –Había encontrado la respuesta. –Tengo una idea, hagamos una competencia.

-¿Una competencia?

-Si, cada uno de nosotros compondrá una canción en una hora y el que haya pensado la mejor canción tendrá como recompensa. –Greg dejó en suspenso a Steven un momento. –La ultima rebanada de pizza.

-La más deliciosa de todas… -Dijo Steven entrecerrando sus ojos para fijar su objetivo. –Acepto la apuesta. Mister Universe.

(…)

Steven y Greg ocuparon asiento en el techo de la vieja Van, habían traído consigo sus instrumentos (por fortuna para Steven en su ultima visita a su padre había dejado olvidado su ukulele en la Van) y el trofeo por el que se batirían a duelo. Greg además trajo consigo una bolsa de colores que Steven se imaginaba era su arma secreta. Una fría mirada de determinación los declaró a ambos listos para el desafío.

-Que comience la búsqueda de inspiración. –Dijo Greg con un tono de voz grave que solo podía resultar risible para cualquiera que lo escuchara hablar así. Pero con su declaración hecha, ambos se sentaron en silencio contemplando las estrellas. Era raro el contraste que se veía en ellos ahora más reflexivos luego de armar tanto ruido.

(…)

Pasó solo media de la hora prometida cuando Greg rompió la concentración de Steven con palabras. -Sabes Steven… -Hizo una pausa, Steven prestó atención a que tenía que decir. -A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado muchas personas en este mundo todavía se preguntan si hay vida allá arriba y se preguntan cómo serian y como vivirían. Creo que yo fui uno de los afortunados que pudo encontrar esas respuestas antes de que fuera algo tan evidente.

-… -Steven siguió en silencio, había olvidado la competencia, ahora solo quería saber qué es lo que su papá tendría que expresarle.

-No hace falta que te diga que yo estaba fascinado con tu madre, ella era algo a otro nivel… no era porque fuera una gema, pero cada vez que ella me presentaba algo nuevo sobre ella y las Crystal Gems aunque se tratara solo de meras migajas… no podía evitar quedarme completamente anonadado. Cuando me entere de lo vieja… hehe, quiero decir, antigua, que realmente era Rose, bueno, yo pensé un poco; contemplé las estrellas y pensé en lo inimaginablemente antiguas que eran. Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ella era como una de esas estrellas ahí arriba pero estaba aquí en la tierra y esa estrella era para mí, ¿puedes imaginar a un hombre con una estrella para sí?

-…- "La amabas mucho, ¿no es así papá?" Pensó Steven con una pequeña sonrisa en un costado de su rostro. Sujetó su guitarra y se puso en la posición adecuada para tocar, se sentía inspirado, esta iba a ser una gran canción, lo sabia. Pero no deseaba interrumpir a su padre con su música, era mejor esperar a que terminara de hablar.

-Pero en aquel entonces había subido unos cuantos kilos. –Dio golpecitos a su barriga. –Y había perdido un poquito de mi cabello, entonces pensé… Yo también soy como una estrella… una estrella fugaz. Me pregunté si en algun momento ellas las cristal gems habían pensado así de mi… Si fue así, era razonable; un hombre no puede poseer una estrella, simplemente no dura tanto y pensé "Ella podría ser incluso como el sol, chico, quizás siga existiendo incluso después de que esta Tierra haga boom o algo así…". Y con un poco de pesar entendí que un día habría de despedirme y regresar esa estrella a su lugar, al alcance de otro en la Tierra o quizá a lo inalcanzable, a la gran inmensidad.

-… -Steven empezó a sentirse triste, porque entendía lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. No valía la pena, solo un pensamiento muy… hehe… fugas y a la mañana siguiente deje de pensar en ello. Después de todo, todos los humanos nos decimos adiós, solo disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos. –Greg acarició la cabeza de Steven.

-…Papá… -Susurró Steven, estaba apunto de sollozar.

-No quería tener que recordarte esto Steven, pero no es bueno encerrarse en la negación. –Le miró enternecedoramente buscando evitar que el chico entrara en llantos. –No llores hijo mio, sin importar como se tornen las cosas tú solo debes saber que yo siempre estaré junto a ti, igual que tu madre siempre esta contigo. –Tocó con suavidad el vientre de Steven, señalando de ese modo a su gema.

-Pero… -Steven agachó la mirada. –Tu eres un humano no una gema, no puedes estar junto a mi como mamá.

-Oh claro que puedo, grabando este recuerdo en tu mente. –Greg colocó sus manos sobre su vieja guitarra y empezó a tocar como todo un maestro, la canción de su corazón.

"My Darling son, you are more that a human boy~

(Mi querido hijo, eres mas que un niño humano)

More like an entire new world~

(Eres un mundo completamente nuevo)

Built from Greg and Rose

(Construido de Greg y Rose)

Human and stone

(Humano y piedra)

A being without place someone will say,

(Un ser sin un lugar podrían decir algunos)

But look upside to the place where you`ll stay,

(Pero mira arriba al lugar donde te quedaras)

Not like one of these but in a high place instead,

(No como una de estas sino que iras a un lugar más alto)

All the gems will in one voice claim

(Todas las gemas en un sola voz clamaran)

King Diamond~"

(Rey Diamante)

Siguiendo la mirada de su padre Steven observó las estrellas brillar y con un brillo en sus ojos se imaginó aquellas luces como gemas en lo alto.

How could someone tell that this chubby little boy

(Como podria alguien haber dicho que este pequeño niño rechoncho)

Who born in a beach between glowing light and the sea

(Quien nació en una playa entre luz brillante y el océano)

Could save my world and calm down another one,

(Podria haber salvado mi mundo y calmar a otro)

By fighting with ancient tyrants from above,

(Peleando contra tiranos ancestrales de lo alto)

He gained a hero title or even more

(Ganó un titulo de heroe o inclusive uno más grande)

They said he was cheap stone

(Dijeron que era una gema barata)

He is in a diamond's throne.

(Ahora esta en el trono de un diamante)

Now my darling son, look what you have become

(Ahora mi querido hijo, mira en lo que te has convertido)

Could somebody imagine?

(¿Podría alguién haberlo imaginado?)

You're not that tall, you're not that smart

(No eres muy alto, ni tampoco tan inteligente)

But you will give them peace

(Pero les daras paz)

Yeah, you will live in peace

(Si, viviras en paz)

Could they know what love is?

(Entenderán que es el amor)

Could they know how strange is it?

(¿Podran entender cuan extraño es?)

Could they know what beauty is?

(¿Podrán entender cuan bello es?)

Beauty as in angel wings

(Bello como las alas de un ángel)

Beauty as in cold rain and soft tears

(Bello como la lluvia fría y suaves lagrimas)

Like in the bright sea.

(Como el mar brillante)

But remember this song and you will know

(Pero recuerda esta canción y sabrás)

That mom and dad are always with you."

(Que mama y papá están siempre contigo)

Greg habiendo terminado con lo que había podido realizarse en su mente para ese momento, dejo descansar la guitarra en sus piernas. –Ha, la ultima estrofa no rima mucho… -Levantó los hombros por un pequeño instante, su voz ahora traía consigo un tono de frescura. -Pero oye, no está mal para un primer intento, ¿no crees?

-Me destrozaste totalmente papá… no puedo competir contra eso. –Dijo Steven, con una adorable sonrisa de esas que él podía hacer al inflar una de sus mejillas. -El premio es todo suyo señor Universe. –Hizo una reverencia en honor a su "victoria".

-Ha, tomen eso compañeros de la universidad. –Luego de su extraño comentario Greg tomó la rebanada y empezó a comer. -*Much* *Much* Les dije que esto de la música terminaría entregando su recompensa. –Comentó Greg masticando la pizza. –Siempre supe que tendría razón. –Se terminó su "recompensa" y continúo hablando. –Pero no te preocupes amiguito, mira, los perdedores también reciben su premio.

Greg pasó a Steven la bolsa de colores la cual al ser tomada por Steven pudo palpar su contenido, ya se hacía una idea de lo que había. –Wow, gracias papá. -Agradeció antes de ver su contenido. –Oooh… es adorable y suave. –Lo que había en la bolsa y ahora sujetaba con su mano era un pequeño oso de peluche color rosa con una corona roja, de su boca sobresalía un poco su lengua. -¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Eh osito? Yo si, por como me siento al verte. –Steven centró su atención en el osito con su rostro sudando. –No puedo esperar a apapacharte.

-Sabía que te encantaría hijo, lo gané en ese juego de tiro al blanco allá en el parque. Consérvalo contigo para que te ayude a pensar en este momento y mientras recuerdes mi canción siempre estaré junto a ti. –Steven abrazó a su padre y este devolvió el gesto.

-Papá… te prometo que regresare, sin importar que, regresare para verte.

-Y yo te prometo que sin importar que tenga que esperar 50 años, aguantare y estaré ahí para recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

(…)

En algún momento de la noche ambos terminaron por quedarse dormidos ahí mismo, encima del vehículo. No fue algo pensado sino más bien espontaneo, eran humanos al fin y al cabo y necesitaban dormir; pero este sueño no le duraría mucho al pequeño Steven y solo un par de horas desde iniciado su descanso su molesto organismo le pidió hacer una evacuación de emergencia.

Se sentía cansado, tenía ojeras y una expresión perdida, no quería levantarse… pero tampoco quería agua en sus pantalones, eso sería bochornoso. –Me levantaré… -Comentó para si. Caminó a un lugar más discreto, cerca de un árbol y mientras se deshacía del exceso de presión su mente, casi completamente desconectada divagaba en cosas extrañas.

"Me preguntó porque a nadie le importa que los perros vayan al baño enfrente de todos… ¿no debería ser indecente? ¿O acaso sería el mundo mejor si todos fuéramos de mente tan abierta como los perros?" Así de raros eran sus pensamientos. "Los osos son adorables pero de ninguna manera debes intentar abrazar uno… eso dice mucho sobre el mundo en que vivimos."

Continuó descubriendo más verdades acerca de la vida. "¿Por qué siempre me dan ganas de ir al baño cuando quiero dormirme o cuando estoy dormido?, no es justo además que tenga que interrumpir mis sueños para ir al baño ¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Es acaso porque estamos hechos en un… cuanto era 80… 90% de agua? Apuesto a que nuestras noches serían más a menas si estuviéramos hechos mayoritariamente de azufre."

Terminó de hacer su necesidad y empezó a dirigirse a la Van para dormir otro rato. "Pero no podemos hacer nada con la forma en la fuimos hechos… así es la vida, cuando el agua quiere salir… hay que dejarla salir." Entró dentro y se recostó sintiendo placer en el estar acostado, tan cómodo y acolchonado, le encantaba ese suelo. No habría de disfrutarlo ni siquiera dos minutos porque cierta palabra pensada había encendido una chispa en su cerebro; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con pánico en su rostro se sentó sobre su sitio antes de gritar con fuerza.

-¡LAPPPISSSSSSSS!

[…]

Steven había salido corriendo a toda prisa buscando su casa. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella? Lapis no consideraba la Tierra su hogar, eso lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara del todo este planeta, despedirse de todo ello también habría de ser importante para ella y él había estropeado sus planes para hoy, esto era grave. Nunca había visto Beach City a estas horas, parecía otro escenario. Pero no tenía tiempo para apreciarlo, ahora debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Ya veo el faro" Pensó con un poco de alivio, ya estaba cerca. Nunca pensó que pudiera correr tanto sin que se le hundieran las piernas, esto debía ser gracias a su unión con Bismuto "ni siquiera pienses en ello…" se advirtió así mismo, podía ser que estuviera consciente y de ser así podría utilizar sus labios para decir algo que lo metiera en más problemas, temía mucho eso, tanto, que prefería no pensar en lo absoluto en ello pues de ser el caso contrario tal vez daría media vuelta para no acudir a la reunión.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en la arena sintió su tobillo tropezar con algo. -¡UAAH! –Cayó de boca a la arena mordiendo un poco de esta. *Dinnn* *Dinnn* ¿Eso era el sonido de una campanilla? Si, había tropezado con una cuerda y su peso había accionado esa campana oculta tras esa roca de ahí. Encontró entonces al responsable, Ronaldo en un saco de dormir.

-¿Mm?... –Gruñó medio dormido. -¡Steven! –Se abalanzó sobre el chiquillo y lo abrazó alzándolo en los aires. –Gracias a las estrellas, tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras ido. –Dijo con gran gozo dando una vuelta antes de ponerlo en el suelo.

-¿Ronaldo que estas tratando de hacer? –Preguntó con prisas.

-Lo siento por lo de la trampa Steven. –Sacudió el polvo en la ropa del niño. -Solo quería asegurarme de que pudiera verte antes de que te fueras. -Se puso erguido y vio a Steven desde su altura. –Peedee me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ibas a mudarte al planeta natal de las gemas para ser su nuevo rey, estuve llamando a tu celular pero no contestaste y he pasado todo el día buscándote. Te busqué en el bosque, te busqué en el club de música, en el pantano, en los maizales a las afueras de la ciudad… pero no pude encontrarte así que vine aquí y tendí una trampa esperando que cayeras.

-¿En el pantano…? Ronaldo, ¿que estaría haciendo en el pantano? –Steven levantó ambos brazos y frunció el ceño, a veces le costaba imaginar en que pensaba su amigo. -¿Por qué no me buscaste en esos sitios en donde siempre estoy? Ya sabes, el parque de atracciones, el cine, el salón de árcade, La gran dona. –Steven enumero con sus dedos.

-Nah. –Ronaldo abanicó con la mano y miró arriba de si incrédulo. –Estar en esos lugares es algo obvio para un niño, pero tú eres mitad extraterrestre, estaba más que claro que debías estar en los maizales.

-*Suspiro* Como sea… Ronaldo, sé que has estado esperándome aquí por mucho tiempo pero estoy en medio de un apuro. –Steven dejó caer sus brazos e inclino su cuerpo hacía el suelo, se sentía tan agotado en todo sentido. –Tengo que reunirme con alguien muy importante-

-*Exhalación* ¡Steven! –Se giró de golpe para encarar al chiquillo. -¡¿Ya han venido aquí las altas cabezas de las gemas?! ¡No puedo creerlo! En este mismo lugar se producirá un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo. Steven, debes llevarme allá, tengo que filmarlo o al menos ser testigo de este.

-No Ronaldo, no son las altas cabezas de las gemas es… -Steven se sintió incomodo de decirlo, pronunciar su nombre le era difícil porque imaginaba que estaría furiosa. –Aah… es alguien importante pero no puedes venir conmigo, es algo muy privado y no puede venir nadie más.

Fue un como un rayo golpeando la mente de Ronaldo. –Oh… ¡OH BOY, OH BOY! –Era casi incontrolable la emoción de Ronaldo. –¡Steven todo esta pasando tan rápido!

-Dímelo a mi… -Dijo agachando la cabeza por el agotamiento.

-Wow… sabía que los arreglos matrimoniales son costumbre entre miembros de la realeza pero no esperaba que las gemas te comprometieran tan rápido. –Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, esto era inaudito.

-…¿Qué?... –Tal vez había escuchado mal eso último.

-Dime Steven, ¿tu prometida es una princesa gema o solo una aristócrata?

-¡No Ronaldo! –Steven alzó la voz, ya se estaba cansando de esto. -No es-

-Entiendo. –Interrumpió. –No es importante lo que sea, lo importante es que clase de persona sea. Espero que te vaya bien con ella y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. -Había un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos al momento en que sujeto a Steven por los hombros. –No te retrasare más tiempo.

-…- A estas alturas era obvio que Ronaldo no lo escucharía, así que con una mala expresión en la cara, (producto de todas las veces que fue ignorado) siguió su camino.

Estando ya lejos, Ronaldo recordó que tenía algo que pedirle. –¡Oh, Steven! ¡Una vez que seas rey recuerda invitarme a ir a tu mundo, me gustaría ver como es todo allá y filmarlo para mi blog! –Gritó ondeando su mano en despedida.

(…)

Debieron de pasar solo un par de minutos entre su huida de Ronaldo hasta el momento en que sus ojos dieron con la persona que le esperaba. "Oh cielos…" Pensó al verla deteniéndose a la distancia antes de presentarse ante ella, Lapis se veía tan solitaria desde la perspectiva de Steven, hallándose sentada sobre la arena con sus piernas firmemente sujetas a la vez que contemplaba el inmenso océano. -Pobrecilla… -Murmuró en voz baja colocando su mano cerca de su boca en un gesto de preocupación. "Seguramente se siente herida…" Razonó en su mente y así sin más, olvido todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades sobre su propia persona, ahora solamente deseaba ir ahí y disipar las penas de su tan estimada amiga fue aquel razonamiento el que lo llevó a caminar directo hacía ella dispuesto a asumir el incierto destino que le esperaba una vez allá.

*Tiss* *Tiss* Lapis por su parte escuchó sus pasos hacerse más ruidosos poco a poco, desganada volteó para ver quien se aproximaba, y al dar con él, un fuego se encendió en su mirada. -¡Steven! –Ese gritó lo petrifico, hoy iba a morir de seguro. –Viniste. -Corrió hacía él y antes de que Steven pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo abrazado, ella lo despegaba del suelo debido a la diferencia de 10 centímetros en las estaturas de ambos. -Garnet tenía razón, solo había que ser paciente. –Habiéndose separado pasó a preguntar. -¿Qué hora es?

-… -Tenía que responder… -Tal vez como… -Habló lentamente, estaba nervioso. –Las 2:00AM… podría ser más tarde.

-… -Solo le tomó un segundo reaccionar. -¡Steven! Dijimos a las 6:30PM. –Su reclamó lo hizo darse una idea de lo que se le venía encima. -¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

*Grigggh* Él podía escuchar eso, a veces sonaba cuando estaba en momentos de inmensa tensión… De nuevo, ¿qué era eso?... *Grigghh* Era el temblequear de sus huesos y ahora mismo todos colaboraban para formar esa melodía. El ceño fruncido de Lapis y sus muñecas contra su cadera esperaban una respuesta ahora mismo. "Yo… soy un hombre…" Se restregó mentalmente en un intento por obligarse a responder; sus labios temblaron al pronunciar lentamente su honesta respuesta. –Se me olvido…

-… -La expresión de Lapis se quedó en blanco y dejó caer sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubriera la visión de sus ojos. "Supongo que te divertiste tanto con Connie que definitivamente te olvidaste de mi…" *Burgh* *Burgh* El sudor frio fluyó sin cesar por la cara de Steven conforme veía el agua de mar desobedecer su movimiento natural para acercarse a esta gema azul y levantarse en una bola del tamaño de un balón que burbujeaba constantemente debido a la alta temperatura del agua que la conformaba.

A Steven le preocupaba que este pequeño balón de agua hervida fuera para él y sin embargo… viejo, aun en estas condiciones, ella era tan genial…

La esfera en si misma no se había construido con la voluntad de la gema sino más bien resultado de un exabrupto emocional. "He jurado lealtad a ti… y tu ni siquiera puedes recordar a quien hizo ese voto. ¿Significó algo para ti el que yo hiciera ese juramento?" Se sentía despreciada en su corazón y con ello un sentimiento de ira intenso surgió dentro de si. En un conflicto entre emoción contra razón generalmente esta ultima saldría perdiendo pero hoy esta ultima contaba con una carta de triunfo guardada en la memoria de Lapis _"Tiene muchas cosas en mente así que… se paciente con él."_ Las palabras de Garnet hicieron eco en su cabeza dándole nueva interpretación a su significado profético.

"Se paciente Lapis… piensa frio." Se pidió a sí misma y luego de respirar profundamente por un breve instante, su mente empezó a analizar mejor las cosas y en cuanto a la esfera acuosa esta se solidifico en un pedazo de hielo en un instante. "¿En qué estoy pensando? Steven puede haberse olvidado de nuestro acuerdo… pero eso no significa que se haya olvidado de nuestra amistad. Estoy haciendo todo esto demasiado importante, mucho más de lo que es realmente." El panorama era mucho muy diferente a lo que primero había formulado. "Esta despidiéndose de su hogar, de sus amigos y familia… de las personas a las que ama, es normal que se olvidara de un par de cosas… digo… los humanos se olvidan de las cosas y él es la mitad de uno. No debería enojarme con él solo porque… porque quiero ser escogida…"

Por fin aquella esfera de hielo cayo rendida al piso. Lapis tendía a ser muy emocional y eso con frecuencia la llevaba a no pensar con claridad resultando en ella haciendo cosas estúpidas, aun luchaba con ello, pero decir que era fácil… cambiar nunca es fácil. Levantó la vista arrepentida de su vergonzoso pensar encontrándose con un Steven aliviado pero con un notable temblor en sus extremidades que luchaba por detener sujetando su brazo con el otro, no es que tuviera miedo aun, pero le iba a tomar un rato calmar esos nervios.

Un gran pesar se adueñó de la mirada de Lapis. –Steven… Lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte. –Dijo con voz suave acercándose al chico. –Entiendo que no llegaras a tiempo y… lo lamento tanto. –Con duda y cuidado rozó con la punta de sus dedos la mano del hibrido esperando que quizá aceptara su disculpa de buena manera, desde su punto de vista estaba justificado si decidía enojarse con ella.

Le dedico un gesto de ternura antes de tomar con suavidad su mano. –Está bien Lapis… Yo también lo siento por no haber llegado a tiempo. –Se fijó en la mano de azul que ahora sujetaba y con su dedo pulgar frotó los dedos de esta, quizá pensando que esto la reconfortaría o simplemente no pensando en absolutamente nada y haciéndolo solo por un espontaneó acto no premeditado. -Cuando me dijiste que querías hacer algo para celebrar este cambió de vidas… bueno, lo anoté en mi lista como si solo fuera una actividad más a realizar antes de irme, obviamente esto era mucho más importante para ti de lo que yo había imaginado, quizá tanto como era importante para mi terminar mi lista. Por ello… bueno… perdóname… -Y como se sentía apenado por su falta no dudo en mostrarlo en su cara.

Por un instante la dejo con la boca entreabierta, un rubor azul oscuro resaltó en sus mejillas; solo él podría haberle pedido perdón a pesar de todo lo acontecido, él era su tierno Steven. No podía quedarse sobrecogida por sus palabras él deseaba una respuesta. –Por supuesto que te perdono Steven. -Ambos individuos se quedaron fijos uno en el rostro del otro dedicándose una sonrisa para reafirmarse que todo estaba bien.

Pronto ella revisó el lugar en donde se hallaban. –Sabes, ahora que lo pienso esta playa fue el lugar en donde nos conocimos. –Comentó como una curiosidad.

-Hey… es verdad. –Steven se quedó mirando el océano, hoy era luna llena.

-Como lo vemos tan a menudo no lo tomé en cuenta, pero tal vez sea un lugar muy adecuado para este encuentro, es agradable terminar algo en donde comenzó. –Ella también fijo su vista en el océano estando ambos de cara al mar.

-Si, además es curioso que ambos momentos fueran tan idénticos.

-¿Idénticos, como son idénticos?

-Bien… -Con un dedo sobre su barbilla Steven levantó la cabeza supuestamente meditativo. –Ambos fueron tumultuosos, desordenados y en las dos ocasiones casi me muero del susto, hahaha. –Steven rió tontamente, esperando que ella se le uniera pronto.

-… -Ella no lo hizo, en vez de eso sus ojos se giraron a una esquina centrándose en ver un punto cualquiera en el suelo, se veía un poco apenada habiendo entendido aquello como una forma suavizada de "eres una alborotadora".

-Haha…Ah… - Detuvo su risa de tonto al notar que su reacción no era la esperada. -Era solo una broma, no lo decía en serio. -Dijo con un tono de voz concerniente deseando no haber dicho nada.

-Muy gracioso Steven. –Entrecerró los ojos ya fijos en el horizonte haciendo lo que los seres humanos llamaban "Ira silenciosa".

-…

-…

-¿Lapis, ya decidiste que quieres hacer para despedirte de la Tierra?

-¿Eh? Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no es así? –Arqueó las cejas para demostrar lo extraña que le era la pregunta.

-Bueno~… No he visto el sol salir y hasta entonces esto no será un nuevo día. –Dijo con un tono juguetón.

-¿Estás seguro, no necesitas dormir? –Se encararon el uno al otro.

-¡¿Bromeas?! –Elevó la voz en un tono confianzudo y exagerado. –Ahora soy mitad Bismuto, puedo pasarme horas y horas sin tener necesidad de dormir. –Esas fueron sus palabras pero cierta vocecita que no era la suya pero estaba dentro de su mente no consentiría tal declaración "Mentira." Simpleza de expresión era la firma de Bismuto. "Por favor no lo digas en voz alta". La petición de Steven parecía haber bastado para que no lo delatara.

-Si crees que está bien. –Lapis se veía feliz y Steven se regocijaba por ello.

-Así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Mm… -Lapis intercambió miradas entre el océano y Steven para luego responder. -Siempre me ha gustado el océano de la Tierra es increíblemente basto y lleno de maravillas, no hay mucha agua que digamos en el Homeworld, me deja usar mis poderes a plenitud lo cual es genial. No sé cuando será la próxima vez que vea un lugar así. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo más de cerca?

-¡UOOHH! –El brillo de las estrellas se imprimió en los ojos del chico. -¡EXPLORACIÓN OCEANICA. EXPLORACIÓN OCEANICA! –Gritó de emoción elevando ambas manos y por tanto también la mano de Lapis pues no la había soltado ni un segundo.

-¡Esta hecho entonces! –La emoción se le contagió a la gema azul que ahora sonreía ampliamente. –Pero te lo advierto, quiero transportarme volando. –Un fingido semblante de desafió surgió en su cara. -¿Podrás seguirme el paso chico levitación?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Steven miró a ambos lados sospechando que quizás hablaba de más. –Y si no puedo, nah, igualmente me salvaras. –Levantó un hombro un instante para recalcar su despreocupación.

-Bien, porque esta vez no pienso hacerte de caballito.

Con todo arreglado Lapis esperó a que Steven se levitara fortaleciendo el agarre entre sus manos antes de empezar a guiar su movimiento a través de los cielos hacía el mar.

[…]

Lo que se veía, (si es el caso que fuera visible por alguien) era algo que uno podría describir en alguna metáfora o mito de algún tipo, un ángel azul que surcaba por sobre el oscuro mar y bajo el igualmente oscuro cielo; cogido de la mano de un pequeño hombrecito que era uno de estos que habían descendido sobre la Tierra. Atestiguados posiblemente solo por la blanca luna que alumbraba tenuemente todo este raro escenario.

"Gracias Bismuto" Pensó Steven sabiendo que tales pensamientos serían escuchados. "¿De qué estas hablando?" Respondió con una pregunta. "Por no exponerme delante de Lapis" Ella percibió la felicidad que se producía en su cerebro. "Supongo que olvide hacerlo, no pienses que lo hice para favorecer tu mentira solo tenía mi mente en otra cosa." Steven sonrió tiernamente por las palabras de la voz que sonaba en su cabeza. "Sobre eso… también quería darte las gracias por ello. Estas _despierta_ porque me asusté mucho, ¿no es así? Pensaste que estabas en una situación comprometedora y aun así no atacaste a Lapis. Gracias." Era común que al sentir una amenaza Bismuto saliera de su letargo para defender su cuerpo físico pero en esta ocasión había sido anormalmente pacífica y Steven lo había notado. "…Simplemente no pensé que se atreviera a hacerlo, de haberlo intentado la habría quebrado ahí mismo." Steven rodó sus ojos e incrédulo respondió. "Claro Bismuto."

Una débil aceleración sacó a Steven de la conversación que sostenía consigo mismo; había olvidado que se encontraba en medio del aire. -Prepárate Steven luego de que pasemos a la tercera velocidad nos sumergiremos así que ten lista una burbuja para entonces. –Con esa única advertencia hecha Lapis aceleró aun más, era enorme la diferencia que había entre la así llamada segunda velocidad y la tercera velocidad.

-Uooohhhahaha. –Sentía el efecto de la velocidad sobre su cara, si, la piel de su boca pronto se desprendería, nah, nunca lo hacía solamente se replegaba hacía atrás por eso no se preocupó de hecho le gustaba bastante esta sensación. Su habilidad de flotación no era rival para el vuelo de Lapis y si esto fuera igual a correr hacía mucho que lo habría tirado al suelo por ello Steven había desactivado su habilidad y ahora dependía de que su mano (con la que sujetaba la de Lapis) no se desprendiera del resto de su cuerpo para mantenerse integro. "Te vas a ahogar…" Esa voz femenina que era tan aguafiestas, mejor ignorarla por ahora. "Deja de reírte como pelmazo y escucha-" –Hahaha… -No acató la orden. "Recuerdas que te dije que aprendieras a hacer la burbuja con una mano…"

Su risa se cortó en un solo instante y se fijó en que su mano estaba firmemente sujeta. "¡Todavía no he aprendido a hacerlo!" Gritó internamente. -¡Lapis, necesito mis dos manos para hacer la burbuja! –Gritó a todo pulmón con la mayor claridad posible.

-¡Entendido! –Lapis inclinó la dirección de vuelo solo un poco hacía arriba y entonces soltó a Steven quién salió despedido por el aire y antes de que su gritó de terror hubiera comenzado Lapis dio un pequeño giró en el aire antes de embestir contra el chico aterrado y aprensarlo con ambos brazos. *¡Aaahhh!* El gritó de Steven no duró mucho pues fue censurado por el encapsulado de su burbuja, Lapis iba a chocar contra el agua y necesitó ser rápido.

Se habían sumergido y ahora estaban bajo el mar. –Buena reacción amigo. –Felicitó Lapis despegándose un poco de él para sentarse en la burbuja.

-Gr…gra…gracias. –Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba violentamente. Solo Lapis podía hacerlo sentir como su padre, siempre al borde de un infarto.

Ahora bien, la burbuja mágica no se hundía a como lo haría con "normalidad" pues sentada junto a él estaba una reina de los mares y con su dominio sobre estos hacía que una pequeña corriente impulsara a la burbuja y la mantuviera suspendida en un punto en específico que vendría a ser el que ella deseara.

-Bienvenidos al exótico mundo de Steven Cuarzó. –Dijo Steven imitando un acento de un tipo desconocido para Lapis (pero que encontraba jocoso), al mismo tiempo que simulaba tener un micrófono en su mano. -Nos encontramos en las profundidades oceánicas transmitiendo desde la seguridad del sumergible burbuja, a mi lado se encuentra nuestro navegante Lapis quien nos guiara en nuestro viaje a lo desconocido. –Steven pasó "el micrófono" a su compañera.

-Aquí Lapis Lazuli experta en… em… conducción de burbujas. –Respondió al supuesto micrófono. –Esperamos que este viaje este lleno de belleza inimaginable, vida orgánica marina y nos llene de adrenalina.

Ambos tenían bien grabadas en sus carotas una sonrisa de gran emoción. –Cortamos la transmisión para concentrarnos en la ruta, transmitiremos de nuevo apenas encontremos vida marina que documentar.

(…)

El tiempo había pasado y esto no era nada como lo que se había imaginado Steven, su emoción lentamente se había secado pues ni un solo animal habían conseguido avistar desde que se sumergieron. El océano tampoco era la hermosa maravilla que recordaban que era, arriba y abajo, delante y por detrás solo los rodeaba una inmensa oscuridad, le hacía pensar en la soledad del espacio encontrándola hasta cierto punto terrorífica. Tal vez la noche no era el mejor momento para una exploración marina, de haberlo sabido al menos habría traído una linterna.

No se atrevía a quejarse siquiera un poquito puesto que esto era algo que Lapis quería y no iba a arruinar su última diversión en la Tierra con reclamos. -Que aburrido. –Esas no fueron sus palabras, por suerte tampoco de Bismuto; era la misma Lapis quién por su cara sobre sus manos se podría decir que estaba incluso más aburrida que él. –Hagamos algo más mundano. –Sugirió a Steven.

-¿Cómo qué? –Arqueó las cejas confundido por su actitud.

Realizó un movimiento de abajo arriba con sus brazos. *GRUUUGGGHH* Esa agitación en el mar puso nervioso a Steven, ¿qué sorpresa le tenía guardada ahora? Una muy pero muy grande y completamente inesperada, un gigantesco pilar de hielo cilíndrico se levantaba desde el fondo marino y con relativa suavidad empujó la burbuja hasta la superficie. Emergió por encima del océano con una calma que en definitiva solo podía ser obra de la reina del mar, se quedó estático y con su zona superior elevada decenas de metros por encima de la superficie.

Steven deshizo su burbuja sintiendo que era seguro. -¡Wuoh! -Resbaló en la superficie del hielo mientras Lapis se paraba con perfecta estabilidad. -Esta resbaloso, creo que tendré que quitarme las sandalias. –Steven hizo así y entonces fue capaz de caminar sobre el hielo, en sus pies descalzos crecieron muy pequeñas puntas de diamante (cortesía de Bismuto) que le servían como anclaje. -¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es un buen lugar para ver la lucha. –Sonrió Lapis.

-¿Lucha? –La gema azul señaló con su dedo al horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ver una masa de agua salir desde las profundidades del océano, era un monstruo de agua que presentaba la forma reptiliana, era una creatura famosa del mundo del cine. Lapis una vez lo vio en una película y con eso le bastaba para copiar su imagen a la perfección; ahora bien, aunque estaba a lo lejos Steven podía estimar que media unos 50 metros o algo así.

-¡En esta esquina salido directamente de los fondos marinos, el imponente, el invencible Gogizilla! –Gritó Lapis sujetando el micrófono invisible, otro monstruo con apariencia de calamar salió del mar. –Y en esta otra esquina, salido de ninguna parte especificada en 120 minutos de película, presuntamente el mar por su apariencia. Calamarinus volatilus.

Los monstruos de agua batallaron entre si, esto si era emocionante para ambos. Steven apreció el humor de su compañera mientras veían la pelea, se veía tan feliz, tan contenta, agitaba sus manos de arriba abajo dando ánimos a su favorito (como si hubiera olvidado que ella los dirigía), no quedaba nada de la triste, solitaria y melancólica Lapis que conoció hace no tanto tiempo y se regocijaba por ello. Se enterneció por verla en ese estado y en todo momento retuvo una pequeña sonrisa por su causa "que sea tu más grato recuerdo de este mundo este ultimo día que vivas en la Tierra… muy poético Steven jeje…".

(…)

 **1***

La pelea entre las creaturas de agua recién había terminado con Gogizilla como el obvio vencedor. -Esa fue la pelea más desigual desde que Steven y yo peleamos por su derecho a estar dentro de la casa.

-¿…? –Lapis volteó extrañada al oir esa declaración.

-Aich ya cállate Bismuto. –Se reclamó sin el más mínimo rencor. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora Lapis? –Cerró los ojos dejando ver una enorme sonrisa mostrando también sus dientes.

-Em… Bueno… tenía algo en mente. –Retornó esa parte de ella que era más tímida.

-¿Y qué es? –Steven la animó a seguir hablando manteniendo su semblante.

-Pues… yo… me preguntaba… -En medio de sus tartamudeos rascó su cabeza y desvió la mirada ocultando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. –Solo si quieres… ¿te gustaría fusionarte conmigo? –Preguntó con duda antes de encararlo.

-Oh, seguro. –Respondió con total relajación. –No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos.

-… -Quedó perpleja por la facilidad con la que aceptó. -¿Estás seguro? ¿Te sientes bien con eso?

-Hoy todo lo que quieras Lapis. -Contestó Steven. –Solo déjame ponerme a tu altura. –Usó sus poderes para literalmente estirarse hasta sobrepasar ligeramente su altura, sus ropas le quedaron pequeñas, pero no importaba, era solo un instante.

Con todo arreglado, la gema azul saludó cordialmente antes de empezar el baile que daría lugar a su unión levantando ligeramente las puntas de su falda; igualmente Steven inclinó su pecho en saludo. A la hora del baile él no hacía demasiado por no decir técnicamente nada más que servirle de apoyó a su pareja, Steven aún no era particularmente bueno en esto de bailar y mucho menos lo era en el estilo que Lapis había perfeccionado, sin embargo no era tan gran estorbo como para opacar el baile de ella y ahora que la veía en ello con sus movimientos notaba que ella estaba llena de gracia y era refinada, precisa, elegante y educada. Le recordaba tanto a la Perla blanca que tomaba por madre.

En medio de su contemplación y admiración sintió una muy leve atracción que se traducía en un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Debía reconocerlo, estar con Connie era siempre la más hermosa de las experiencias pero estar con Lapis era simplemente mágico y entonces… sintió una punzada en su corazón "Connie" y un nuevo sentimiento invadió su mente, ¿inseguridad? No, temor. Esta emoción no era nueva para él, muchas veces se había sentido asustado o aterrado pero ahora las circunstancias eran otras, no había verdadera amenaza, simplemente era él preguntándose ¿Es esto correcto? ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo? La duda lo estaba estrujando y su cara no tardó en delatar su pánico, pero su amiga no lo notó porque estaba con los ojos cerrados con su mente completamente centrada en sus pasos.

Ella realizó tres vueltas sujetando la mano de su compañero por encima de su propia cabeza. Este movimiento le era familiar a Steven, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, ella se dejaría caer de espaldas y el debería de atraparla ese último movimiento los uniría en un único ser. Llegando el clímax del momento ocurrió algo… en solo un milisegundo sus músculos se tensaron y él fallo en atraparla.

-Ay. –Se golpeó contra el suelo al no encontrar apoyó durante la última fase, se medió levantó y sobó su cabeza.

-Yo lo siento Lapis… -Le ofreció sus manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, se veía completamente arrepentido de lo sucedido. –Lo siento de verdad. –Su voz traía consigo el tono que esperarías oír de alguien muy nervioso.

-Está bien Steven. –Ella no se puso de pie sino que solo se sentó con sus piernas dobladas bajo sí. -Bismuto no quiere que yo me fusione con ustedes, ¿verdad? –Se mantuvo pacifica, sonriente y comprensiva.

-…Aha… -Steven asintió con un semblante afligido.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tuviste la intención de hacerlo y eso es suficiente para mí.

-… -Regresó a su forma corriente y se sentó junto a ella con sus piernas estiradas delante de si mismo. No desaparecía el sentimiento de culpa pero ahora venía de otra fuente. "Yo no he rechazado a Lapis." Lo inculpó la voz de Bismuto. "No necesitas dos espadas, por eso me negué a que la humana fuera parte de nosotros, pero el poder de Lapis es grande y una gran adquisición a nuestro reservorio. Le has mentido, de nuevo." Explicó acusatoriamente, podía sentir su indignación. "Te lo suplico… por favor no se lo digas. Esta tan feliz ahora, no quiero decepcionarla." Todo era cierto y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera suplicar. "No entiendo la razón de tu obsesión por sus sentimientos, a mí me dan igual, simplemente no me gusta que manches mi nombre. De nuevo, es algo absurdamente importante para ti así que lo dejare pasar… solo no vuelvas a hacerlo." Sentenció Bismuto con un sentimiento autoritario. "Gracias… te juro que no lo hare."

"Sin embargo otra cosa escapa a mi comprensión, si lo veo desde tu punto de vista parece que deseas maximizar la felicidad de Lazuli, ¿entonces si es el caso porque le has negado esta fusión?" Steven se apresuró en responder a la pregunta de Bismuto. "Hoy no… simplemente hoy no quiero fusionarme con nadie más. Luego quizá si… pero hoy no…" La respuesta era igual de extraña que sus acciones desde su perspectiva. "Eres un raro…"

-… -Al verlo tan desanimado Lapis pensó que quizá se sentía más mal por lo de hace un rato buscó la forma de animarlo. -Steven.

-Eh… ¿sí? –Se sobresaltó imaginando que había sospechado sobre su mentira.

-Mira la luna. –Señaló la luna, por su posición se podría decir que ya era muy pero muy tarde. –Se ve tan pequeña, casi pareciera que podría aplastarla con mis dedos. –Lapis cerró uno de sus ojos para fingir que la aplastaba con su mano.

-Si, es verdad. –Dijo con no mucho animo pero consiguió su atención esa gran piedra blanca en el cielo. -Es una gran vista la que tenemos de ella ahora… cielos voy a extrañar a la vieja señora luna.

Centró su atención en él al escucharlo decir eso. -Es algo tonto que lo pregunte pero… realmente no deseas irte, ¿cierto?

-Daría todo lo que tengo por un día más aquí.

-… -Llevaba dentro de si una interrogante que aun no había sido contestada y esta era una buena oportunidad para contestarla. –Entonces… ¿por qué elegiste ser el nuevo diamante? –Preguntó con cuidado de no hacer sonar su pregunta como un reclamo. -¿Lo hiciste por las gemas? ¿Por qué seguramente todos habríamos muerto de no ser así?... –Estaba bien guardadas en su memoria las palabras que le dedico antes de que tomara su decisión y por esas palabras iba a lanzar la siguiente sugerencia. -…¿No lo hiciste por mi o si?... –Preguntó con un poco de miedo a sonar prepotente.

-Mm… Bueno… -Steven pensó que responder y entonces sonrió con solo una esquina de sus labios. –Supongo que un poco de todo eso junto, por un lado no quería morir ni que ninguno de nosotros muriera; pero si me preocupaban las gemas, nosotros las metimos en un problema al destruir a las diamantes y era nuestro deber ayudarles a salir de el. Aunque... –Steven miró a Lapis. –También pensé que jamás me habrías perdonado si hubiera dejado que la civilización de las gemas se extinguiera.

-… -Desvió la mirada pensando en que quizá así habría sido apenada por ello.

-Hubiera sido razonable. –Al oír eso último sus ojos brincaron de sorpresa y aguardo a escuchar el resto de sus palabras. -Si toda la vida en la Tierra dependiera de una persona para mantenerse viva y aun así esta persona decidiera abandonarla, bien no sé como me sentiría sobre una persona. Tampoco sé si hubiera podido soportar un futuro donde me odiaras. -Esto último le dejó un gran asombro a su amiga azul. –Así que… digamos que fueron unos… 35%, 25% y 40%.

-Ya entiendo… Lo hiciste por muchas razones. -Su pequeña sonrisa no bastaba para expresar el extraordinario sentimiento de felicidad que la estaba inundando en el momento en que sus palabras la alcanzaron. Eran muchas las razones era asunto de porcentajes lo que significaba algo más y un brillo de estrella quedó impregnado en sus ojos mientras miraba a su querido amigo de acuerdo a esa rara conducta suya. Nunca más dudaría del valor que poseía para esta persona.

-*Bostezo* Entonces… ¿hay algo más que te gustaría hacer? –Preguntó Steven dejando escapar el aliento en forma de bostezo con sus parpados casi cerrados estrechando su nivel de visión, pero siempre con una cara feliz y a la expectativa.

-No. –Respondió con un pequeño rubor azul oscuro en sus mejillas. -Fue un hermoso último día en la Tierra, estoy satisfecha.

-Que bien. *Bostezo* Si no te importa creo que voy a dormirme un rato aquí. –Sin esperar más se desplomó de espaldas sobre el helado suelo con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados.

*Guuuggghhh*

-… -Lapis miró estupefacta la velocidad con la que se quedó dormido, unos dos minutos o menos; además roncaba fuertemente por lo que se podía decir que ya estaba en medio del sueño pesado. Luego de un rato no le pareció bien el dejarlo recostado sobre ese terreno duro y frio por lo que con cuidado se acercó y recogió cuidadosamente su cabeza y espalda para acostarlo sobre sus piernas. Tal vez su falda le daría un poco de agradable calor aun si este no lo necesitara, esa siempre era un experiencia agradable.

Empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de su extraño durmiente, con ternura impresa en su rostro al momento de ejecutar su acción, y una vez más ahí estaba ella observándolo mientras dormía y de nuevo se halló a sí misma pensando en que era él y en lo que era ella. "Yo jamás habría elegido la Tierra y a los humanos si eso significaría no volver a ver mi hogar… por ti, esa es una historia muy distinta… pero por ellos no." Dijo en pensamientos. "Eres tan diferente de mí y yo deseo ser como tú, solo como tú deseo ser y como nadie más he deseado ser alguna vez."

Luego de ese pensamiento y llevada por la inspiración ella cantó en voz baja una pequeña canción en expresión a sus sentimientos al respecto.

I always thought, I might be bad,

(Siempre he pensado, tal vez soy mala)

Now I'm sure that it's true,

(Ahora estoy segura de que es verdad)

'cause I think you're so good,

(Porque creo que eres muy bueno)

And I'm nothing like you.

(Y no me parezco en nada a ti)

Ellos siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha con fuertes sentimientos de apego, pero esa decisión que Steven había tomado había intensificado aún más el respeto y cariño que esta gema eterna sentía por el bajito hibrido. Si esto que sentía ahora no era amor quién sabe qué cosa era.

Lenta y con un poco de dificultad inclinó su cuerpo para besar la base de la nariz del chico dormido pues ella había visto en las telenovelas de cierta amiga verde que esto era entre los humanos un método para expresar amor. Se retiró con una mirada rara en ella que reflejaba el afecto que hace un momento había demostrado.

"Antes te di mi lealtad, ahora tienes mi amor porque te quiero así me ames o no."

[…]

"Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida en el templo…" Contó Steven. "Las gemas estuvieron muy activas, Lapis diciendo algo sobre que Perla se calmara antes de acercarse a mí, Amethys y Jasper comentando sobre la presencia de Rubí y Zafiro a su vez Rubí apresurando a Peridot diciendo que estaba atrasando o algo así."

"Y cuando papá y Connie llegaron hubo una despedida entre ellos y las gemas… No me fije muy bien en que decían, pero por las palabras de papá al momento de despedirse de ellas puedo asegurar que significaban mucho para él, en especial Rubi, Zafiro, Perla y Amethys. Ellas también lo demostraron, primero con palabras y luego con abrazos… Amethys estaba bastante melancólica al hacerlo y Perla… bueno… yo no recuerdo haber visto antes a Perla abrazar a mi padre."

"Papá me entregó mi ukulele y el osito que ganó ayer, sacudió mi cabello y me dijo que me divirtiera y que fuera un buen rey, yo le dije que lo haría y le repetí mi promesa. Connie me regaló un gran ramo de flores de todos tipos y colores, me encantó; la abracé y se lo hice saber. No hubo mucha conversación entre nosotros ni con mi padre ni con ella… Supongo que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que podíamos decirnos ayer. Fue un ultimo gran día… estoy feliz de no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto."

(…)

Una vez que las gemas y su hijo se hubiesen ido Greg se sentó en el lugar que una vez fue la sala, ahora completamente vacía y carente de muebles. Connie se quedó un rato con él para conversar hasta que luego de algo así como una hora ella tuvo que retirarse, el señor Universe (como ella lo llamaba) le hizo saber que estaba bien y que solo quería estar ahí un rato.

Sentado sobre el suelo revisó su guitarra y mirando el vacío a su alrededor y en última instancia al portal pensó: "Creo que perdí mi boleto para subir a ese tren".

 **Vaya... todo esto fue muy intenso... Bueno el siguiente capitulo llega a relajar un poco el ambiente tan dramatico y sentimental, (si a alguno lo aburre). Por fin Steven comenzara su reinado como diamante y el titulo del capitulo sera: "Buscando Perlas" para que se hagan una idea de lo que viene.**

 **También tengo que hacer una declaración... Bueno, la verdad es que poco o nada se sobre gemas y mi repertorio es bastante excaso, por eso me gustaria que me ayudaran con esta tarea, estoy dispuesto a aceptar sugerencias respecto a que nuevos tipos de gemas deberian de encontrarse en el Homeworld, por favor sigan el siguiente formato:**

 **Nombre de gema:**

 **A que casa pertenece (a que diamante sirve o servía):**

 **Su función:**

 **¿Por qué piensan que deberia estar en esa casa (por que piensan que debería servir a ese diamante)?:**

 **Pueden dejarme esto junto con su review o enviarmelo por PM. Por favor traten de evitar gemas demasiado conocidas como Jade, puesto que estas seguramente seran utilizadas para ser las fusiones de las gemas de cristal y no quiero quedar como menso más tarde xD. También quiero que sepan lo siguiente, no estoy aceptando personalidades estrictas para las gemas, solamente los tipos, no quiero ser grosero pero necesito mi pequeño espacio para trabajar. ¿Esta eso bien?**

 **Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y bueno... me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia romantica porque... pues soy muy nuevo en ese genero. Gracias u_u**

 **PD: Alguién ademas de mi piensa que Peridot esta más kawaii que nunca -w-?**

 **PD 2: Parece que no puedo ver las nuevas reviews... ¿alguién sabe como solucionar este problema? Por favor envienme la respuesta por correo o comentenla, lo que les resulte más comodo.**


	5. La sombra del Diamante

**Bueno gente aquí estoy luego de un monton de tiempo sin actualizar, les ruego disculpas por esto, creo que ya lo he dicho antes pero sufro de una leve condición medica que hace que escribir regularmente para mi sea un poco dificil y ahora un poco más que tengo un empleo, a esto le debo sumar que he empezado a escribir otro proyecto, pero quiero dejar en claro que esta historia no ha sido abandonada y que actualmente sigo escribiendola y pensando en nuevas ideas para añadir a la historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer en particular al usuario Soulinger cuyo interes por este escrito me motivaron a hacer un esfuerzo por acelerar el proceso de escritura. AGRADEZCANLE GENTE ;D. También me gustaria hacer una mención a Dana Rock Shooter quién aportó la idea de introducir a la gema "Turmalina Negra" a esta historia, la chica tiene ideas brillantes, si aún esta por este fandom espero que pueda ver esta nota y si no... desearia haber subido esto antes.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia. Originalmente este capitulo iba a ser más largo pero tuve que partirlo a la mitad para poder subirlo más rapido.**

 **Am... Una cosa... antes de continuar a la lectura quiero hacer una aclaración. El personaje Bismuto de esta historia ha sido rebautizado como "Cristal" para desvincularse del personaje original de la serie y para quienes no lo recuerden, es una vocecita en la cabeza de Steven.**

 **Edit: Perdon por el error de antes, no sé que fue lo que paso, bueno aquí esta el capitulo ya corregido.**

 **La sombra del diamante**

-¿Eres la misma zafiro de la ultima vez no es así? –Preguntó Steven estando como al principio de todo este enredo, en el portal galactico delante de un grupo de gemas del Homeworld

-Así es mi diamante, soy [Insertar su código aquí]. Debido a mi historial el consejo y Magnetita estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarme para su recibimiento en el castillo del diamante debo confesarle que me siento honrada de po- Steven dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras centrando su atención en uno de los nerviosísimos Rubís, su mirada causaba enorme horror en el semblante del rubí.

-¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? –La pregunta de Steven hizo que la zafiro se girara para ver a sus rubís y que los cuarzos guardianes los observaran atentos. –Relajéense, nadie va a hacerles ningún daño aquí. –Les dijo sonriente a pesar de su cara desvelada.

-Yo…am…yo… -Tartamudeó el rubí teniendo aquellas palabras muy poco efecto en su persona. –Eewk… -Chilló al ser levantado con tosquedad por la gruesa mano de una Amethyst.

-El diamante te ha dicho que te relajes. ¿Por qué no te estas relajando? –Preguntó estrechando sus parpados; las crystal gems estaban boquiabiertas, la mirada del enorme cuarzo era la de un asesino. -¿Estas rebelándote contra una orden directa del diamante?

-No, no, no… -Negó el tembloroso Rubí y cada vez que movía su cabeza casi regaba sudor a sus alrededores. -Yo no estoy-

-No te ves relajado. –El cuarzo furioso levanto su puño.

-¡BASTA YA! –Gritó Steven desesperado por poner un cese al asunto. -¡Deja que estén nerviosos!

-Entendido mi diamante. –La Amethyst soltó la ropa del rubí, hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo de pie completamente firme. Ahora los rubís podían sudar y temblar en paz.

-Por favor discúlpelos mi diamante, los rubís son soldados de la más baja clase y no están acostumbrados a estar delante de una gema de su rango. Bajo circunstancias normales ni siquiera deberían de estar delante de su presencia… -La zafiro inclinó la cabeza haciendo una pequeña pausa. -…Pero debido a como están las cosas en el Homeworld... bueno... no me sentí segura sin ellos, si lo desea puede castigarme por esta falta de respeto.

-No, nada de eso, todo está… ¿está bien?

-Gracias mi diamante. –La zafiro repitió su cordial saludo. –Hemos construido un portal en una de las recamaras del castillo del diamante para acelerar su acceso a sus instalaciones. Ahora, si gusta de acompañarme...

-Ok.

Sin intercambiar más palabra las gemas regresaron al Homeworld, las Crystal Gems no las siguieron, prefiriendo quedarse a solas un momento para tratar de analizar un poco el comportamiento que acababan de presenciar.

-Woah… ¿viejo que fue todo eso de hace un rato? –Preguntó Amethyst algo inquieta.

-¿Iba a romper su gema aquí mismo cierto? –Preguntó Perla.

-Yo diría que sí… -Respondió Peridot. -Delante de un diamante siempre debe mostrarse el máximo respeto y obediencia.

-Definitivamente iban a romperlo. -La misma Jasper arqueaba las cejas por lo ocurrido. -Pero yo he vivido en el Homeworld por más de 6000 años y nunca había visto que rompieran a alguien por… estar nervioso.

-Tampoco nunca antes un diamante había tenido tanto poder como ahora. –Inquirió Zafiro y su comentario hizo que Steven diera media vuelta para escuchar que más tenía que decir, era de extrañar que ella se hallara boquiabierta por su propio descubrimiento. -Solo queda un diamante y ahora las gemas saben que su especie no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo sin el. Steven debes tener cuidado con lo que dices delante de las gemas. -Lo sujetó por los hombros para indicarle que hablaba muy en serio. -Veo muchas experiencias traumáticas en tu futuro.

-… - "¿Que podía decir a eso?" Se preguntó Steven. "Nada… Tendría un largo día por delante y seguramente preguntar a más profundidad sobre ello solo empeoraría las cosas… si había algo que decir al respecto no se me ocurrió en ese instante… estaba muy cansado, así que solo me quedé ahí un rato y puse cara de estúpido". Steven parpadeó dos veces aparentemente inmutable.

-¿Ya es muy tarde para que nos vayamos a casa? –Preguntó un miedoso Rubí que por cierto era el de ellos.

-Tranquilo cielo todo estará bien. –Le animo Zafiro tocando su brazo y luego recapacitó. -Probablemente. Siempre y cuando Steven hable primero.

-Anotare eso por ti, debe ser profético. –Comentó Lapis.

"¿Por qué nunca dice profecías más exactas?" Se preguntó Peridot. "Ahora me tendrá en suspenso y estaré todo el día a la expectativa de que algo me caiga en la cabeza." Horribles memorias de accidentes inevitables atormentaron la cabeza de Peridot desde ese momento y mientras tanto se veía un poco ida de la situación a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, Steven! –Llamó Perla, la idea de un plan pensado de antemano resurgió en su mente. –Casi lo olvidó por completo. Tengo un regalo para ti. –Dijo con un tono agradable.

-¿Un regalo? –Preguntó Steven.

-Mmphum. –murmuró afirmativamente y luego de hacer esa pequeña danza ritualista suya invocó desde su gema un paquete blanco, era grande, mucho más grande que su cabeza. Se lo ofreció a Steven. -¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! –Pidió con enormes ansias, había brillo de estrella en sus ojos y una exagerada sonrisa en su cara.

-Ok. –Respondió contento. –Wow… ¿es un nuevo abrigo? –Preguntó Steven se veía asombrado, definitivamente gustaba del regalo y su reacción causó encanto en Perla. - ¿Hace mucho frio en el Homeworld? No espera… ¡ES UNA CAPA! –Steven sacó el atuendo de su caja, y lo suspendió delante suyo, en efecto era una pequeña capa rosa oscura rayando el rojo, con un borde azul oscuro tildando a negro y un cordón dorado para sujetarse al cuello. Le encantaba como se sentía la tela al palparla con sus manos... "¡TRANQUILO STEVEN!" Se gritó así mismo, ahora no era el momento para descontrolarse "Ya tendremos nuestro tiempo para sentirla."

-¡Y mira! –Advirtió Perla moviendo su dedo índice en círculos seña para que viera el reverso. –Del otro lado tiene grabado el emblema de la rebelión. El emblema de tu madre. –Steven volteó la capa, el lado externo tenía dicho emblema, el triángulo rosa, las espinas y todo.

-Es cierto. –Respondió de buen humor.

-Es perfecta y sin defecto. –Comentó Zafiro. -¿La hiciste tu misma? -Preguntó a Perla.

-Por supuesto, ningún otro podría haber replicado con tan exquisita exactitud el emblema de Rose. –Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la cabeza bien en alto. –Ahora Steven, ¿podrías ponértela antes de cruzar el portal? –Preguntó con amabilidad pero con un enorme sentimiento de optimismo. –Quisiera que cuando salgas alla y te presentes ante tú flamante nuevo imperio la gente te vea con una prenda digna de tu nueva posición y estatus.

-Yeah… Ok… -Steven estaba teniendo dificultades para atar la capa a la base de su cuello en parte porque estaba nervioso en parte porque nunca antes se había puesto una que no fuera una toalla con la que jugaba a ser un héroe.

-Permíteme. –Perla se arrodillo e hizo lo que le era problemático y al verlo con su prenda puesta exhaló aire tiernamente y junto sus manos bajo su propio mentón. –Aahay, mírate nada más. Estas hecho todo un pequeño diamante.

-¿En serio?

-Nah-ah. –Negó Peridot. –Carece de la frialdad y la terrorífica mirada de un diamante puro... además de que tiene unas cuantas decenas de metros menos.

-Steven, no deberíamos hacer esperar más al Homeworld. –Reclamó Jasper. –A como estan las cosas lo más seguro es que una que otra gema se ponga loca al no ver a nuestro nuevo líder sobre su trono a tiempo.

Con eso dicho las gemas a travesaron el portal hacía Homeworld.

Y por fin ahí estaba, el pequeño hibrido sentado sobre el gigantesco trono blanco ocupando el puesto que le fue jurado delante de una enorme multitud de gemas… o como mínimo ocupando el asiento que estaba supuesto a ser suyo. Realmente no tenía idea de que decir ahora que estaba aquí y el ejército de gemas parecía no estar dispuesta a decir ninguna cosa, solo lo miraban ahí en ese enorme asiento. Su mirada colectiva lo ponía muy nervioso y lo hacía sudar incesantemente porque aunque sabía que las condiciones eran otras y que estas gemas se habían autonombrado sus seguidores, igualmente su presencia en muchedumbre servía de reminiscencia.

"Asqueroso", "abominación" "monstruo" Eran las palabras que saltaban sobre él, si, su primera excursión al Homeworld no fue precisamente bien recibida por sus habitantes. El pensamiento de que en secreto se le estaba juzgando y rechazando ocasionó en su brazo un movimiento incontrolable que trataba de calmar sosteniéndolo con fuerza; y un nudo en la garganta le hizo imposible hablar.

"Cálmate Steven…" Le ordenó Cristal. Sus nervios no se calmaron, no podía ver más allá de la muchedumbre. En cuanto a esta, algunas gemas empezaban a ver en distintas direcciones sin entender porque su nuevo amo no estaba diciendo nada. ¿Acaso no conocía las reglas? "Imposible" razonaron, era un diamante y era obvio cuál era su lugar en el universo, él debía de saberlo.

Luego de un rato de incomodo silencio una gema perteneciente a los azules, un noble, fue en contra de su sentido común, quizá en realidad el diamante necesitaba una ayudita para orientarse. –Am… -Levantó su mano para decir algo. –Mi diamante cre- *CRACKK*-Antes de que acabara de decir algo una maza de enorme tamaño impacto contra su cabeza quebrando inmediatamente su gema, acto que dejó boquiabierta a Amethys,( porque ese sujeto se hallaba a su lado) y a Steven quién acababa de presenciar un asesinato.

¿Y quien era el culpable? Una de las imponentes y gigantescas Turmalinas ennegrecidas quién no mostraba más que pura ira al destrozar tan repentinamente a ese individuo. –¡NADIE PUEDE HABLAR EN LA SALA MAGNA A NO SER QUE EL DIAMANTE OTORGUE EL PERMISO PRIMERO! –Gritó con fiereza y con un tono de disciplina.

*CRACKKK* Antes de que una maza de igual tamaño lo golpeara y quebrara apenas acabar su frase, su asesino… Otra Turmalina Negra. Esta no era tan estúpida, porque guardo silencio en vez de violar las reglas.

-¡DETENGANSE! –Steven se paró sobre su asiento. –¡Todos tienen permiso de hablar así que dejen de matarse entre sí! –Gritó al borde del pánico, permaneció de pie sobre su silla esperando qué tipo de reacción tendría en las gemas esta orden.

-… -De nuevo silencio, aun con la orden dada ninguna gema tenía la disposición de hablar luego de ver lo que pasó con las ultimas dos.

-…Am… -Bocifero Steven. –No… no entiendo porque estamos todos reunidos aquí… Necesito algunas instrucciones así que… ¿alguien podría explicarme el objeto de esta reunión?

-… - Nadie respondió. Si Garnet estuviera aquí habría tomado el riesgo pero Ruby individualmente habría salido corriendo de no ser por el titánico guardia en la puerta armado con esa titánica arma fulminadora; y Zafiro… ella era demasiado razonable como para exponerse a tal riesgo. Perla lo haría gustosa pero como pertenecía a una casta de sirvientes mejor no decir nada. Peridot lo habría intentado pero temía en demasía que la cosa que cayera sobre su cabeza esta vez fuera una de esas enormes mazas de guerra y no podía dejar de cubrirse por eso.

-¿Nadie?... –Preguntó Steven con una expresión de preocupación, necesitaba escuchar una solución o esto duraría para siempre. "Busca a Magnetita…" Escuchó decir a Cristal. –¿Esta alguna Magnetita aquí?

-Por supuesto mi diamante. –Contestó una gema desde la primera fila de la multitud y sin que se le diera otra orden caminó lentamente hacía el trono deteniéndose a una distancia considerada prudencial. -¿Tiene alguna orden para mi?

La gema de un color verduzca en un tono oscuro, tenía su cabello color crema amarrado en un gran moño y aun así por delante de su cara en dos mechones largos hasta la altura de su cuello. Era de figura bastante fina y delicada pero su altura rayaba casi en el metro ochenta. Usaba un largo vestido que le quedaba suelto y caía hasta casi cubrir sus pies; su gema no era visible en lo que se veía de su cuerpo, las mangas del vestido eran particularmente anchas y largas, tanto que no dejaban ver sus manos y debía caminar con las manos juntas hacía adelante, a la altura de su estómago para no arrastrarlas por el suelo; y un gran listón ataba su ropa desde su espalda. Steven no podía evitar relacionarlo a un traje típico de la cultura japonesa. Toda la zona delantera de su atuendo verde tenía grabado una versión oscurecida del emblema de Rose y eso era un detalle extraño para el chico.

-Am… no es una orden, es más bien una petición. –Dijo con una sonrisa apacible inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a su izquierda. -¿Podrías decirme cual es la razón de esta reunión?

-A la orden mi diamante. –Respondió serenamente inclinando su cabeza delante de él antes de responder. –El objetivo de esta reunión es que nos informé cual será nuestro puesto de trabajo a partir de ahora. Las diamantes anteriores nos habían asignado tareas y trabajos determinados por nuestras debilidades y dones físicos y mentales. Pero la autoridad de los diamantes ha caído y un nuevo orden se ha levantado trayendo caos y anarquía sobre nosotras; muchas cosas han pasado mi diamante y necesitamos reorganizarnos.

-Am… -Steven miró hacía arriba a la gema tan alta con una mirada de preocupación. –¿Eso significa que tengo que asignarle un trabajo a cada gema en el planeta? –Esperaba que no fuera el caso.

-Si se complace en ello mi diamante haga según su voluntad, nadie se opondrá.

-…Huh… si es mi decisión… Ah… Yo creo que los trabajos que les habían asignado las diamantes no estaban tan mal… -Obviamente las horas de sueño que le faltaban estaban afectando su don del habla y su capacidad para pensar. –Quiero decir, el imperio ha perdurado un montón de tiempo con ese orden y parece funcionar bien… Los trabajos no tienen nada de malo pero más tarde podríamos ajustar un poco la forma en que se llevan a cabo. ¿Qué dices?

-Sabia decisión mi diamante, ciertamente es la forma idónea de desarrollar y expandir nuestro imperio. –Le alabó Magnetita con una muy pequeña sonrisa, apenas y se veía algo complacida. –Supongo que eso ha de significar que conservare mis funciones como administrador y consejero, ¿no es así?

-Huh… si, por supuesto, no veo porque no. –Steven sonrió porque ella era un consejero, tal vez le ayudaba un poco con todo esto. –Ah Magnetita siempre tan egocéntrica. –Se le escaparon palabras de Cristal y al enterarse se cubrió la boca preocupado por las repercusiones de las cosas imprudentes que ella decía.

-… -Magnetita perdió su pequeña sonrisa. –Pido mil disculpas por mi comportamiento. –Dijo sin mostrar la menor emoción. –Más tarde me encargare yo misma de que se me castigue con severidad por mi comportamiento.

-No, no, no; esta bien, no pasa nada no tienes porque castigarte… -Steven pensó en como asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura. –De hecho tienes estrictamente prohibido castigarte a ti misma. –Trató de sonar autoritario pero solo sonaba como Steven.

"¿Estas seguro?" Escuchó preguntar a Cristal. "Un par de azotes nunca hace mucho daño a nadie." –Déjala en paz por favor… -Susurró en voz baja.

-Recibido mi diamante. No me castigare nunca más a no ser que la orden sea retirada. Ahora retomando la atención a asuntos más importantes, me gustaría hablar acerca de la organización de su área de trabajo. Tengo algunas sugerencias que podrían ayudarle a organizarse mejor… Err… No es que yo dude de su capacidad mi diamante, ni siquiera he de insinuar algo así, soy perfectamente consciente de que usted es la forma de vida inteligente más perfecta en todo el cosmos conocido y venidero.

-…Am… no, no, yo creo que esta bien. –Steven rascó su cara y rió incómodamente. –Necesitare de toda la ayuda posible, en realidad hehe… no soy la mitad de perfecto de lo que ustedes creen que soy.

*-LA SOCIEDAD SE DERRUMBARA DE NUEVO* *CRACK*

Gritó alguna gema histérica unos segundos antes de ser pisada por una de las Turmalinas Negras. *-¡El diamante no ha dicho que estaba permitido gritar!* El acontecimiento puso histérico al mismo Steven.

-¡No, no, no, nadie le haga caso a ese! ¡Soy todo lo perfecto que ustedes creen y el imperio estará a salvo conmigo!

-…

No pasó nada más en la sala. "Crisis evadida" Pensó Steven mirando a todos lados en la sala magna, nadie más grito, nadie más hizo algo peligroso.

-Soy plenamente consciente de mi inferioridad. Tal vez considere mis sugerencias una pérdida de su valioso tiempo así que em… ¿tengo permiso mi diamante? –Aunque habló con pausa parecía más un formalismo que miedo, esta gema era muy fría al menos en lo que Steven la había visto, le recordaba un poco a Zafiro.

-Oh, si, por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias mi diamante. - Dejó que sus mangas se deslizaran revelando sus brazos e hizo una mímica con ellos que recordaba a una rombo, hacía mucho Steven había visto a Peridot hacer esto delante de Diamante Amarillo y se sentía raro de que alguien lo hiciera delante suyo. –Hace miles de años las diamantes me nombraron para servir como administrador de las colonias y así como de ciertas áreas económicas y de tecnología, de ese modo se facilitó el control y manejo de las cada vez más numerosas colonias. Como ahora mi diamante esta solo propongo tres administradores, tres gemas confiables y capaces que lo mantengan informado de las necesidades de cada una de las casas de gemas en nuestra sociedad.

-Eso suena como una gran idea para mi, ¿quienes serán los administradores? –Preguntó feliz porque parecía que iba a tener algo de ayuda.

-Bien mi diamante, he examinado unos cuantos cientos de registros en su ausencia juzgándolos en base a su desempeño y experiencia en sus distintas áreas. En la casa de las gemas blancas, la sección militar, el general Goshenita es el mejor candidato. –Magnetita miró hacía la multitud. –Goshenita presentante ante tu diamante para que vea si eres digno de este puesto.

Una gema blanca tildando hacía el plateado salió de entre la multitud. Las Crystal Gems la reconocieron inmediatamente y no del todo para bien pues hasta el aguerrido Jasper se sintió un poco intimidado al verlo pasar justo al lado de ellas para arrodillarse frente al trono blanco.

-Oh… hehe… hey Goshenita… ¿cómo has estado? –Preguntó un nervioso Steven saludando tímidamente desde su asiento.

-¿Se conocen mi diamante? –Preguntó Magnetita.

-Yeah, pero nosotros lo conocíamos por otro nombre, lo llamábamos Berilo. –Aun arrodillado Steven podía ver que de vez en cuando la gema blanca alzaba solo un poco la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos eran como siempre, duros y fríos cual bestia que asecha a su presa. Steven sentía que estaba en peligro cerca de él. –Nosotros, am… bien… pues… tuvimos algo así como una pelea, es muy fuerte… Realmente fuerte…

-No tanto como usted mi diamante. El nombre por el cual me ha reconocido será mi nombre a partir de ahora mi diamante. –Dijo desde su lugar con una voz gruesa y firme, pero sonando como alguien que está bajo la autoridad de otro.

-… -Steven no supo que responder.

-El general Berilo es el soldado más fuerte que alguna vez haya sido creado, con excepción quizás de su guardia mi diamante. El ejército lo respeta y sabe mantener su autoridad, su experiencia en combate es sin igual además de ser un reconocido estratega de guerra. Es el mejor para mantenerlo al tanto del estado de las barracas y la armada. ¿Qué dice mi diamante, le asignara el puesto?

-… -Steven jugó con las puntas de sus dedos un momento antes de mirar a Magnetita. –Si, creo que es lo mejor. –Se le veía preocupado.

-Le estoy enormemente agradecido mi diamante. –Dijo el poderoso general agachando la mirada. –Cumpliré con mis labores en la mejor manera posible y no permitiré ninguna clase de insubordinación entre nuestros guerreros. Puede estar seguro de que sus órdenes se cumplirán sin importar lo que suceda.

-Por favor ponte de pie. –Pidió Steven. -No sé mucho de honor, guerreros y soldados, pero recuerdo que eras alguien con un gran orgullo y debe de ser indignante para ti el arrodillarte ante mí.

-No hay vergüenza en que un guerrero vencido se muestre humilde ante su vencedor y reconozca su superioridad.

Luego de comentar esto el gran general obedeció la orden sin dudar. Era muy difícil no sentirse asombrado al verlo pues era de gran tamaño aun estando arrodillado, y de pie sus casi cinco metros de altura eran formidables. Su grueso y ancho cuerpo se asemejaba al hierro por la piel grisácea y plateada que lo envolvía. Este no era el arquetipo de un soldado era el sueño de uno aquello que los otros solo fantaseaban con ser algún día.

-En cuanto a la casa de los azules, la nobleza y el consejo. Azurita siempre ha sido la más sabia. Muéstrate ante nuestro diamante Azurita. –Ordenó Magnetita.

-… -Nadie se apareció.

-¿Dónde está Azurita? –La voz fría de Magnetita reflejaba una forma de ira pasiva.

En toda la sala las gemas empezaron a buscarla solo con la mirada y en un instante un pequeño grupo empezó a separarse de cierto lugar al cual señalaron para indicar que ahí se encontraba quien buscaban, pero también uno de los guardias tuvo que retirar su pie porque señalaban debajo de este. Solo quedaban unos pequeños fragmentos de dicha gema que de hecho era la misma que habían quebrado hace solo un momento.

-…*Suspiro*... –Cubrió su frente con su mano sintiéndose avergonzada de esta pobre exhibición de estupidez entre su gente. –Mi diamante, me temo que parece que Azurita ha sido destruida bajo circunstancias… -Resopló con su nariz. -Desafortunadas.

Zafiro pensó que conocía a la gema que había gritado o al menos recordó un comentario sobre ella. "Azurita siempre fue la más sabia… pero también la más histérica." Repitió mentalmente.

-Me temo que no hay reemplazos. Las azuritas son gemas extremadamente raras y esa era la última que nos quedaba. Tendremos que posponer la asignación de su tercer administrador.

Sin pensarlo demasiado o muy bien, Steven llamó la atención de Magnetita. –Espera. Ibas a elegir a Azurita por ser una gema muy sabia, ¿no es así?

-Entre otras cosas, sí, mi diamante.

-En ese caso creo que tengo a la gema perfecta para el trabajo. –Sonreía mucho porque daba por hecho que la próxima iba a ser su primera decisión acertada como gobernante. –Zafiro. –Se paró sobre su silla para saludar casi cantando su nombre.

-¿Si mi diamante? –Preguntó Zafiro (la que pertenecía a las Crystal Gems) con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber lo que le diría Steven.

-¿Te gustaría ser el administrador a cargo de los azules? –Estaba demasiado emocionado Steven había perdido su formalidad y hasta el miedo que le provocaba la multitud, todo esto solo por tener una parte de Garnet a su lado.

-Suena como una gran responsabilidad; mi diamante, pero si usted cree que soy capaz de hacerlo entonces la aceptare con humildad. –Zafiro levantó levemente su falda para saludar formalmente en una manera muy similar a la otra que antes los había recibido.

-¿Esta seguro mi diamante? ¿Cree que sea la adecuada? –Preguntó Magnetita, solo para oír su opinión.

-Yeah, Zafiro es uno de los miembros más antiguos de las Crystal Gems y siempre sabe qué hacer y que decir en cualquier ocasión. Es muy sabia. –Le respondió con entusiasmo.

-…Las Crystal Gems… -Estrechó sus parpados al escuchar ese nombre. –Muy bien, si es lo que su brillantes desea. Por mi parte, me encargaré de mantenerlo informado sobre todo lo relativo a la casa de los amarillos.

-Está bien. –Steven desvió su mirada de Magnetita hacía la multitud regresando su atención a las Crystal Gems, ellas estaban en primera fila y notó que en especial Peridot tenía una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de su cara, sus manos entrelazadas y a la altura de su mentón, la pequeña gema estaba llena de expectación. –Oh ahora que lo recuerdo hay otras personas a las que me gustaría reasignar.

Steven no sabía si tenía permiso para levantarse de su trono porque aunque era rey en todo el sentido de la palabra sino era aún más poderoso en realidad, seguía siendo como un niño, ignorante de los límites de su autoridad o más bien de que era poseedor de alguna. –Crystal gems errggh… -No se sentía seguro ni con la autoridad de darles una orden. –¿Podrían por favor acercarse?

Avanzaron tal y como se les dijo deteniéndose al unísono a una distancia prudencial, sonreían en su mayoría, pero no demasiado, este no era el lugar para mostrarse informal e incluso Peridot buscó la forma de tranquilizarse. Esta última sin embargo se sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, su sueño pronto se volvería realidad a su vez no pasó desapercibido por ella que Magnetita perdió ese pequeño gesto de satisfacción en su cara, era obvio que no se refería a las Crystal Gems cuando dijo aquello. Bueno eso daba igual.

-Mm… -Steven posó su dedo en su barbilla mientras "examinaba" a sus amigas imaginando cual podría ser el trabajo con el que más se sintieran a gusto, comenzó con lo fácil. –Rubi.

-Si… si… si mi diamante. –Rubi saludó con el emblema del diamante. Estaba muy asustado y no por la poco imponente imagen de Steven sino por miedo a que alguien lo quebrara solo por dirigirle la palabra.

-A partir de ahora vas a trabajar como guardaespaldas para mi consejero Zafiro. –Dijo con disque seriedad. –Te aseguraras de que este sana y salva, la cuidaras y veras que no le pase nada malo. ¿Me has entendido?

Rubi sonrió levantando un extremo de sus labios casi sin querer. Trató de mostrarse serio para responder. –La vigilaré sin descanso, puede contar conmigo para ello. *Smirk*-Su comentario y la forma picara en que la había visto hizo que Zafiro tuviera que contener una pequeña risita y apartar la mirada de su caballerito rojo.

-Jasper. –Continuó Steven. -¿Qué tipo de trabajo te gustaría tener?

-Un puesto como soldado sería suficiente para mi, mi diamante. –Respondió Jasper manteniéndose firme como estatua, era la primera vez que Steven la veía tan respetuosa para con él.

-Ok… digo, muy bien.

La próxima de las gemas en ser asignada captó la atención de la consejera del joven diamante y no precisamente para bien; además de ser defectuosa en cada aspecto imaginable la gema purpura estaba haciendo una cara muy extraña, babeaba y mordía sus labios sus parpados se apretaban como si ella estuviera sufriendo internamente por alguna cosa.

-Amethyst, ¿que empleo te gustaría tener? –Preguntó Steven.

-Ssh…mm… -La gema purpura hizo un montón de gestos con su boca tratando con esfuerzo de articular palabras. ¿Formalidad? ¿Respeto? Amethyst no sabía que eran estas cosas y su esfuerzo que solo podría ser descrito como heroico radicaba en no decir palabras descuidadas o faltas del respeto que todas estas gemas esperaban que mostrara delante de su líder supremo. –Yo… *Fliirgg* quisiera… -La baba se le caía por la boca, el hecho de que su nuevo "líder" fuera Steven no la ayudaba a tomárselo en serio. –Estar… en un… trabajo… donde pueda… *Flirrgg* Pelear mucho…

-Como es natural en un soldado. –Negó con la cabeza la consejera. Atribuía su extraño comportamiento a la estupidez que caracterizaba a la mayoría de los guerreros. –Yo me encargaré de que lo reciba mi diamante.

-¿Qué hay de ti Perla? –Sonreía mucho el joven diamante al esperar la respuesta de ella, quería mucho a su principal figura materna y ahora que estaba en sus posibilidades solo deseaba darle lo que quisiera para que fuera muy feliz.

Perla sonrió, cerró los ojos, se mantuvo firme y haciendo el saludo correspondiente al titulo que su pequeño poseía. Explicó su decisión. -Yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el trabajo que desenvuelvo actualmente mi diamante, es más que digno y no creo necesitar nada más que esto.

-¿Y cuál es…? –Steven no sabía cuál era ese trabajo pero ver a Perla abrir sus ojos como dos platos y sudar mientras le mostraba una expresión de temor inmediatamente lo hizo callarse y reflexionar. No tardó mucho en entender que Perla había estado dando unas cuantas ordenes por aquí y por allá, las perlas no tenían autoridad y lo más probable es que ella dijera estas cosas en su nombre. Imaginó que eso la pondría en peligro. –De acuerdo… que lo disfrutes. ¡MI PERLA! –Gritó Steven a lo alto. –QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y DE NINGUNA MANERA QUERRÍA QUE ALGUIEN LA ROMPIERA.

Solo quedaban dos más y al llegar con Peridot, Steven ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que le gustaría, conocía muy bien a Peridot y sabía que ella esperaba una gran recompensa por toda la aventura que habían vivido juntos en la Tierra. Su carita de emoción lo enternecía y más aun el recordar todo lo que había cambiado desde la primera vez que la vio en el portal galáctico, poco o nada quedaba de la fría e inmisericorde Peridot que sin dudarlo destruía lo que consideraba innecesario, aquello se había transformado en una persona muy cariñosa, considerada, dispuesta a priorizar el bien de otros por encima de sus propios intereses.

El joven diamante no pudo contenerse y mostrándole una expresión de cariño con su rostro sujetó su mano con las dos suyas. –Peridot… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… Gracias a ti la Tierra puede estar al fin en paz.

La pequeña gema verde fue cogida por sorpresa por esta acción, ella esperaba un ascenso… bueno, un enorme ascenso pero solo eso, jamás pensó que esto se pondría tan emocional; pero Steven así era y ella no despreciaba su gratitud mucho menos su afecto. -Huh… -Rascó su mejilla con su mano libre sintiéndose avergonzada por el hecho. –Am… no es nada Steven… -Se mordió la lengua. –Quiero decir, mi diamante.

Magnetita no era una gema emocional, eso quedaba claro, pero ni siquiera ella pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos ante tal acto indocumentado. Un diamante… rebajándose a tener contacto físico con una Peridot de segunda clase, ¡una piedra sin valor! Tal anomalía no pasó desapercibida por aquellos que pudieron presenciarla y en todos ellos un único sentimiento surgió por la gema que recibía tales palabras de reconocimiento inmerecidas.

Desprecio…

-Magnetita. Quiero que le des el puesto más alto que sea posible. –Dio a conocer sus deseos el incauto diamante apartándose de su querida amiga para ver a su oyente.

-…Como usted ordene mi diamante. –Dijo Magnetita recuperando la frialdad de su rostro sin mostrar ningún tipo de incomodidad por el trato ofrecido a esta piedra sin valor ni por la irritante sonrisa que esta exhibía. Caminó sin embargo, anticipándose al movimiento de su señor. –¿Mm? –Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Lapis. –Mi diamante, pido perdón por interferir en sus asignaciones, pero debo de recalcar lo agudo de su movimiento.

-¿Huh? –Exhaló confundido.

-De alguna manera se anticipó a la catástrofe y mantuvo a sana y salva una lapislázuli en la Tierra. Inclusive con una relativa dignidad. –Le degustaba la apariencia de la gema azul aunque no lo suficiente para hacer que lo demostrara con algo más que palabras. –Sin duda un movimiento muy agudo de su parte.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Pregunta una confundida Lapis.

-Tú podrías ser la última gema de tu tipo en existencia.

-… -Lapis no supo que decir ante tal declaración.

-… -Por su parte Steven ya se sentía mortificado por estas palabras.

Magnetita puso su mano en el hombro de Lapis agachando la mirada para verla a los ojos. –Felicidades, tu valor en nuestra sociedad ha aumentado muchísimo.

-¡¿Qué?¡! –Gritó Steven aun sobrecogido por el impacto sujetando ambos extremos de su cara. Su amiga debía de estar haciéndose pedazos por dentro. –¿Cómo es que sucedió algo tan horrible? –Agachó la mirada con profunda culpa y decepción de si mismo. –Oh si… el cataclismo de antier.

-El cataclismo, sí. –Asintió Magnetita sacando de entre su ropa un pequeño dispositivo con el cual hizo descender una pantalla holográfica que mostraba entre mucha destrucción y anarquía un puñado de gemas nobles huyendo de alguna cosa, disparos rozaban y desintegraban a las que alcanzaban. –Como ya todos sabemos durante aproximadamente 8 horas; entre paréntesis muchos registros se perdieron, cada gema tuvo el derecho o mejor dicho la obligación de hacer según considerada correcto cada una y una tendencia era común entre gemas del mismo tipo, una muy mala surgió entre las lapislázulis.

*-HAHAHAHA* Se escuchó reir a una lapislázuli en la pantalla, obviamente estaba muy feliz, lo malo es que cargaba una enorme arma consigo y la usaba para disparar contra pobres e indefensos nobles. *¿Qué les ha parecido eso? He decidido que lo correcto es expresar de forma violenta mi inconformidad contra la sociedad y todos los que pertenecen a ella. HAHAHAHA* Reía lunáticamente como un niño que esta ganando en su juego favorito mientras perseguía a las indefensas gemas, todo esto delante de la aterradora y atenta (aunque desinteresada) mirada de una Turmalina negra.

*-Ughh* Las gemas que visualizaban la grabación de hechos pasados tuvieron que estirar los cuellos de sus ropas (o en caso de no tener una de estas camisas, abanicar con sus manos) para disminuir el calor producto del miedo que les provocaba ese recuerdo.

Steven miró a Lapis ocultando su boca con una de sus delgadas y finas manos, la pobre parecía petrificada por el horror de ver a su gente en esta demencial situación; y sintió mucha pena por ella… Sin saber que ella hacía lo posible por evitar sonreír y pensaba: "En realidad… eso parece divertido", por momentos le daban ganas de tratar de hacerlo ella misma.

-Para detener el violento frenesí de las lapislázulis miles de rubís y cientos de soldados valientes tuvieron que sacrificarse… por el bien de asegurar el futuro de nuestra especie. –Magnetita rascó su mejilla por esta parte del discurso se supone tenía que dejar caer un par lagrimas… ah, será la próxima.

*¡Muere demonio!* La pantalla seguía mostrando como un grupo de soldados trabajaban en equipo para arrojar una roca de varias toneladas de peso sobre una lapislázuli que era retenida por un valiente cuarzo verde.

En ese instante cientos de gemas pusieron su puño sobre su pecho y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto a los caídos. *Click* Magnetita apagó el aparato y este regreso por donde había salido.

-Su contribución a la pronta reconstrucción del imperio Gema y sus heroicas hazañas serán recordadas por 5000 años. –Magnetita volvió la vista a Steven. –Mi diamante.

-Mi diamante…

-… -Steven no podía hablar porque su cerebro aún trataba de desvincular la imagen de esa desquiciada y sanguinaria chica azul de su amiguita de playa, adicionalmente sentía que la culpa ahogaba su capacidad de pensar, eran sus estúpidas palabras las que habían desencadenado los más horrendos demonios del interior de esas gemas; y era culpa suya que la pobre Lapis ahora se sintiera sola aún en su propio hogar.

-Mi diamante… -Llamó por tercera vez Magnetita, tenía ganas de tocar su hombro pero eso era irrespetuoso.

-¡¿Ah?! –Despertó por fin de sus pensamientos. –Ah… ¿si…? ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería escuchar su respuesta a una pregunta que quizá tomé por tonta. –Dijo con cordialidad. –Seguramente usted ya tomó esta decisión hace tiempo pero solo como una formalidad, ¿no preferiría hacer el anuncio público aquí y ahora?

-¿Huh? ¿De que anuncio estas hablando? –Steven se sentía inseguro, esto debía tener algo que ver con los videos de hace un rato.

-Del destino de la Lapislázuli mi diamante.

-Oh, si… ¡DIGO NO! –El gritó frenético de Steven hizo retroceder un poco a Magnetita, estaba temerosa de haberlo ofendido. –Quiero decir… ¿por qué?, más bien, ¿Qu-qué quieren hacerle? –Steven se apresuró ir al lado de Lapis y sujeto sus brazos mientras observaba a Magnetita, temia que quizá la consideraran una amenaza y trataran de hacerle daño aquí mismo… Por su parte la gema azul solo oscilaba su mirada entre el pequeño Steven y la alta gema Magnetita.

-Pues… asignarle su trabajo. –Explicó con tranquilidad. -Tenemos un puesto de suma importancia que necesita ser ocupado y debido a la inexistencia de otras de su clase no hay mejor gema para tomar ese lugar.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó Lapis.

-Estamos en un momento critico en la historia de nuestro imperio y el diamante necesitara un historiador que tomé nota de todos sus mandatos, decretos, ordenes. –Magnetita enumeró las funciones con sus dedos. -Y registré todas sus decisiones y acciones para preservarlos para las futuras generaciones de gemas, además de que el cuerpo orgánico de nuestro diamante y las necesidades de este aún es un terreno bastante oscuro para nuestra civilización así que es conveniente guardar cualquier información relevante de sus acciones para referencias futuras.

-…

Steven y Lapis solo guardaron silencio… parecía que Magnetita aún tenía cosas que decir.

-Por supuesto tu cargo implica que pases una gran parte de tu tiempo junto al diamante, como lo haría una perla pero más importante y menos inútil… -Era de conocimiento común que a la casa azul le gustaba embellecer las cosas y solo por la ocasión Magnetita haría la prueba. –Err… en un sentido poético serías como "la sombra del diamante". –Giró sus ojos hacía arriba, definitivamente no era su estilo.

-…Huh… -Steven levantó la mirada para ver a Lapis. –¿Qué dices Lapis, te gustaría tener ese trabajo?, ¿lo aceptas?

Una sonrisa delicada y casi de connotación maliciosa se formó en sus finos labios, sus dientes delanteros se asomaban desde el interior de su boca, por una vez en su vida desde su creación en tiempos remotos todo era ridículamente bueno para ella. –Acepto humildemente. –Dijo añadiendo profundidad a su suave voz. Su atención se fijó en el hibrido que la sujetaba y deslizo sus brazos de su agarré solo para tomar sus manos con las suyas y entrecerrando sus ojos dijo una vez más. -Acepto.

-… -Steven parpadeo dos veces mientras veía el rostro de su amiga azul y la fineza de su mirada sobre la suya propia. Le resultaba bastante confusa la actitud que tenía porque no era habitual en ella hacer esa expresión. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el pequeño Steven ante esto? –Eh… Pues que bien, estoy feliz de que te guste tu nuevo trabajo.

Él aun no comprendía lo mucho que le gustaba… su nuevo empleo.

 **La sombra del diamante THE END.**

 **Continuamos en el siguiente capitulo no sin antes dejar unos pequeños spoilers. El proximo capitulo se llamara Buscando Perlas, Steven tratara de mostrar su valia como lider mientras lucha con el sueño, Lapis disfrutara de un paseo por Homeworld (o lo que queda de el), Peridot descubrira que su trabajo no es lo que esperaba. Tratare de actualizar esta historia lo más rapido posible, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta mis condiciones, lamento no poder escribir más rapido.**

 **Como ya habran notado tengo problemas utlizando los codigos de las gemas, realmente no entiendo el formato con el que se les enumera, si alguien tiene la disposición a explicarmelo sería muy util y así corregiria esos letreros de [Inserte Codigo aquí]. Ojala les haya gustado mi primer diseño para una Gem-Sona, Magnetita, es un poco dificil mantener el estilo de diseño de los personajes de Steven Universe y espero haberlo conseguido.**

 **Ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y no olviden que siempre me motiva mucho a continuar un bonito review. ;)**


End file.
